Dans la volupté des jeux cruels du plaisir
by Gossip Coco
Summary: UA - Dans le mystérieux royaume du souverain Sasaki, l'amour et le plaisir s'apprennent dans la douleur et le battoir. Interdit Moins de 18ans, LEMON Note importante dans le chapitre 01. Chapitre bonus à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Le royaume des Plaisirs Interdits**

**Auteur** : Kaori TaYA/Gossip Coco

**Fandom** : Prince of Tennis

**Genre** : Lemon, UA, OOC, drame

**Rating** : NC-17

**Pairing/ Characters** : Les persos de Shin PoT, Sakuno, Katsumi et des filles que j'inventerai, histoire de palier au manque de personnages féminins dans la série d'origine

**Disclaimer** : Katsumi, Kaori et quelques filles sont ma propriété. L'idée de cette fiction m'a été largement inspirée par les « Infortunes de la Belle au Bois dormant » d'Anne Rice. Néanmoins, je n'ai repris que le principe général, l'existence d'un Royaume dédié aux plaisirs sensuels de toute sorte par une sorte d'initiation sexuelle pour de jeunes Princes et Princesses appelés Tributs. L'intrigue, elle, est entièrement sortie de mon cerveau. Quant à la majorité des personnages, ils appartiennent à Konomi Takeishi, auteur de Prince of Tennis.

**Résumé :** Au Royaume du souverain Sasaki, le désir et le plaisir s'apprennent dans la douleur, par les fessées et le battoir, dans la dévotion et la servitude. La Princesse Katsumi découvrira ces coutumes étranges pour être guidée cruellement sur les chemins de l'amour et de la liberté.

**Warning** :

**Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux moins de 16 ans.**

Cette histoire est **fortement déconseillée** aux moins de 18 ans.

Cette histoire est **formellement interdite** aux personnes entre 16 et 18 ans n'ayant eu aucune vie sexuelle antérieure, au risque de vous donner une image erronée de la sexualité.

Cette histoire ne fait l'apologie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non, ni de la pornographie, elle parle librement de pratiques sexuelles qui existent (BDSM, bisexualité et homosexualité). Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur ces penchants avant de brandir la morale bien-pensante comme argument.

Cette histoire ne met pas en scène des personnes réelles, uniquement des personnages imaginaires dont nombre de personnages féminins sont entièrement inventés par mes soins pour palier au manque de jeunes filles dans la série originale.

Cette histoire n'est pas recommandée aux personnes qui croient encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il va sauver Poney City et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Cette histoire est une pure invention, ne se basant sur** aucun fait réel**.

Enfin, cette histoire est déconseillée à tous ceux et celles : qui détestent les écrits cochonceteux, vouent le BDSM et autres pratiques très loin du traditionnel du missionnaire aux gémonies, êtes contre la torture ou toute sorte de violence, prennent tout au 1er degré.

Introduction librement inspirée de celle de **Bibi-chan** qui m'a autorisée gentiment à la reprendre pour mon compte.

**Petite note importante**

Avant de pousser des hurlements d'indignation car les personnages de Prince of Tennis sont des adolescents dans le manga, je vous ferai la remarque :

1) Au trait graphique de Konomi Takeishi qu'on dirait plus des jeunes adultes que des ados de 15ans et que j'ai décidé de leur rajouter 3 ans de plus dans ma fiction afin de ne pas enfreindre la loi. Par conséquent, ils ont **18 ans au moment** de cette fiction.

2) Je suis une femme, pleinement épanouie dans ma vie personnelle. Ce récit est pure fiction, il ne repose sur aucun fait réel.

3) Si j'ai classé cette fanfiction en M et non MA, c'est uniquement à cause de l'absence de cette catégorie sur le site.

Autre Note vraiment importante : Avant de crier au plagiat de la fanfic de Gossip Coco, je vous signale que je suis Gossip Coco mais suite aux reviews particulièrement haineuses d'une certaine Rudra, j'ai décidé de déménager mes fanfictions sur ce compte. Je vous invite de passer sur mon ancien compte où il y a une fake fic où j'explique l'histoire. Merci d'avance.

Merci.

Chapitre Un

Le regard perdu dans les petites lumières des chandeliers qui éclairaient faiblement l'antichambre, la Princesse Katsumi essayait de réprimer un long frémissement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, l'âge où, selon la tradition de son pays, elle serait enlevée par un des Grands Princes du Royaume du Roi Sasaki pour devenir esclave et servante d'amour durant deux ans. Deux années entières où elle apprendrait l'amour et le désir dans une totale nudité. Pourtant, la jeune Princesse avait peur. Malgré le propre aveu de ses propres parents qui avaient eux aussi servi autrefois dans ce Royaume et, disaient-ils, cet apprentissage leur avait permis d'en ressortir grandis, et ce dans tous les domaines, ils n'avaient jamais réellement évoqué cette partie de leurs vies, une sorte de sceau du secret les retenant dans les coutumes en vigueur dans ce mystérieux Royaume. Tout ce que la jeune femme savait était qu'elle serait toujours nue, jusqu'à la fin de ses deux années d'infortune. Et pour la Princesse, cette plongée dans l'inconnu l'effrayait moins que d'être séparée de sa famille pour la première fois. Néanmoins, telle était sa destinée à laquelle la jeune femme devait se soumettre, comme tout un chacun. Ses parents, sans rentrer dans les détails, lui avaient enseignée que son seul espoir serait l'abandon de sa personne dans la servitude, l'obéissance à ses nouveaux Maîtres et Maîtresses, y compris quand le Prince, au coucher du soleil, viendrait à l'enlever.

« Ma chère fille, lui avait recommandé le Roi son père, préservez-vous de tout geste, de tout mouvement de résistance. Soyez comme ces tendres animaux que l'on capture pour nos festins. »

La Princesse Katsumi parvint à se résigner, en sentant les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calmer peu à peu.

Il l'observait depuis une bonne heure, soigneusement caché derrière un rideau. Le Prince Héritier Sanada était fascinée par la Princesse Katsumi, le doré de ses longs cheveux, le laiteux de sa peau, le violet sombre de ses yeux. La jeune femme était pour l'heure vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu et avec de fines broderies de fils d'or et de feuilles d'argent. Elle portait également la coiffe propre aux Princesses dans un chatoiement de soie et mousseline de la même couleur que la robe. Le Prince avait eu l'occasion de la voir en portrait et le jeune homme avait été frappée par l'expression mêlant une grande douceur et quelque chose de sauvage. Il avait été fasciné par les traits sensuels de son visage et combien de nuits avait-il passé à rêver à la posséder, à la voir nue, entièrement nue, dévolue à ses plaisirs personnels? Mais pour l'heure, il devait d'abord l'emmener dans son Royaume.

D'un pas de loup, le séduisant Prince s'approcha à pas de loup. La Princesse Katsumi sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle le vit enfin se détacher de la pénombre. A ses vêtements, à sa démarche, au blason qu'il abordait sur son manteau de velours, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement que c'était le Prince censé l'enlever durant cette nuit. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste de résistance ni quand il approcha son visage de son cou ni quand, dans un geste sûre, avec son épée, il fendit avec aisance l'étoffe de sa robe et de sa main libre, fit glisser la coiffe qui retenait ses cheveux. Ainsi nue et exposée, la Princesse aurait voulu cacher les parties intimes de son corps mais la voix impérieuse du Prince stoppa son geste.

« Vous connaissez la coutume, Princesse, lui fit-il à l'oreille. C'est nue que vous serez mienne désormais et que vous recevrez un enseignement nouveau. Ne cherchez pas à cacher vos charmes ou la punition serait terrible.

-O… Oui, mon Prince, » murmura la belle, rougissante.

Le Prince Sanada savoura ses mots. Pourtant élevé depuis sa naissance à les entendre être prononcés, venant de la bouche de ce magnifique trésor, ils lui apparurent comme infiniment plus délectables. A ses yeux, la Princesse Katsumi semblait presque parfaite. Aucun défaut ne marquait visiblement son charmant visage en forme de cœur ou les courbes délicieusement sensuelles de sa poitrine ou de ses fesses. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les replis mystérieux de son sanctuaire intime encore inviolé.

« Je vous emmène cette nuit, décida le Prince. Nous en avons pour deux jours et deux nuits de rudes chevauchées avant mon Royaume. D'ici là, je vous aurai appris les bases mêmes de votre apprentissage. »

Puis, avant que la jeune femme ne puisse émettre la moindre parole, il l'enlaça fermement et la renversa sur son épaule avant de repartir comme il était venu. La Princesse Katsumi n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et le Prince Sanada comprit que si son apprentissage serait des plus aisés, capturer son cœur le serait moins. Car c'était la première Princesse qu'il enlevait avec ce regard dénué de résistance mais surtout d'émotion. Il avait déjà enlevé des Princes et des Princesses et tous avaient poussé des cris d'effroi ou de protestations ou s'étaient mis à pleurer lorsqu'il les basculait sur son épaule. Katsumi semblait très différente ; comme si seul son corps, sa chair se pliaient à son destin sans pour autant laisser quiconque lire en elle. Il n'y avait pas à en douter, la Princesse Katsumi ferait une esclave des plus magnifiques.

Ils avaient chevauché toute la nuit sans interruption durant la nuit, parcourant un peu moins d'une dizaine de lieues avant d'atteindre la frontière du Royaume de Katsumi. Sanada avait eu envie de s'arrêter et de céder à son désir de faire l'amour à la belle jeune fille mais il se retint. Il avait tout le temps pour ça. Au lieu de cela, il lui expliqua alors en quoi consisterait son apprentissage. Fessée ou fouettée sur simple caprice, la belle devrait se soumettre aux exigences, même les plus extravagantes de ses Maîtres et Maîtresses, Seigneurs et Dames de la Cour du Roi Sasaki. Divers jeux étaient régulièrement organisés par ce dernier pour divertir ses hôtes de passage comme ceux qui vivant au Château. A ces mots, la demoiselle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes dues à la peur. Le Prince s'empressa de lui souffler cette parole rassurante.

« N'ayez crainte, aucune blessure sérieuse ni coupure ni brûlure n'est à craindre. Celui qui s'expose à cela, qu'il fût Seigneur ou simple Valet, est encore plus sévèrement puni que les esclaves les plus rebelles, surtout si ces blessures sont données volontairement. »

Néanmoins, Katsumi ne sentit pas mieux pour autant. Combien d'esclaves, hommes et femmes, le Roi Sasaki possédait-il? Certainement plus d'une centaine, tous dévoués au bon plaisir du Roi et de ses sujets, songea la Princesse. Elle, elle ne serait plus qu'une esclave insignifiante, une pauvre esclave parmi tant d'autres. La blonde ignorait même si le Prince Sanada pourrait la garder auprès d'elle comme esclave attitrée ou si d'autres pourraient profiter de ses charmes, jouir de la beauté de son corps. Et cela l'effraya. Quels étaient ces sortes de « jeux » son Prince lui avait évoqués? Mais surtout, saurait-elle se distinguer de ces centaines d'autres esclaves qui l'entoureraient désormais au summum de la souffrance et de la douleur?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de songer à tout cela, le Prince Sanada avait décidé de s'arrêter un moment avec, disait-il, un petit préambule de sa nouvelle vie au Château. Il la bascula sur son genou, lui exposant la blancheur de sa croupe divine. Le jeune homme savoura cette délicate vision avant que sa main ne s'abatte avec brutalité sur son derrière. A la première claque, Katsumi ne put totalement réprimer un cri de surprise.

« Allons, allons, ma chère, la gourmanda le Prince. Vous devez endurer cela, parce que cela me fait plaisir.

-O… Oui, mon Prince, » soupira la jeune Princesse avant qu'une volée plus puissante ne vienne mordre la chair tendre de ses fesses.

Jamais Katsumi n'avait éprouvé pareille sensation ; humiliation et douleur se mêlaient à une sorte de plaisir trouble et intense. Comme une caresse un peu brutale, elle sentait s'ouvrir en elle des terres inédites de jouissance savoureuse. Jusqu'à présent, la petite demoiselle s'était contentée de délicatesses solitaires dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

« On ne vous a jamais punie? » S'enquit le Prince.

La belle n'osa répondre, ses joues rouges témoignaient pour elle. Alors que les claques semblaient plus mordantes, plus cruelles, plus qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter, le Prince s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement avant de cueillir son petit menton entre ses doigts.

« Si je vous en donne la permission, vous pouvez parler, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Dites-moi, très chère, cette petite punition était-elle si terrible? Suis-je donc aussi terrifiant que vous l'imaginiez avant que je vous arrache à votre vie, à votre famille?

-Mon Prince… soupira Katsumi. Je… Je veux simplement ne pas être une honte pour mes parents qui ont eut la même éducation dans votre palais. Je… je veux simplement vous plaire, mon Prince.

-Comme c'est charmant, » souffla-t-il avant de la remettre sur son cheval et de reprendre la route.

Comme le Prince Sanada l'avait prédit, ils arrivèrent au Château le surlendemain, aux premiers aurores. La belle Princesse n'avait pas reparlé depuis sa punition, écoutant son Prince lui enseigner quelques autres petites choses sur sa nouvelle vie. Même si elle semblait paisible, au fond de son cœur, la Princesse Katsumi sentit une angoisse lui nouer l'estomac alors qu'ils abordaient l'enceinte du Château. Sa nouvelle vie commençait à peine.

**Notes pour mieux comprendre l'univers d'origine créé par Anne Rice qui m'a inspiré cette fanfiction, de ce que j'en ai repris et de ce que j'ai inventé.**

_Le scénario m'appartient entièrement, les noms de pièces du Château, le nom des Royaumes (Royaume de YukinoTsuki, Royaume de Seikai) et quelques personnages féminins (Princesse Katsumi, Dame Kaori, Princesse Yuna, et d'autres) sont également à moi._

La Reine Sumire, souveraine de Seikai, a été inspirée il y a de cela plus d'un siècle par l'esclavage de plaisir par un lointain Sultan qui possédait une immense quantité d'esclaves considérés comme autant de jouets dédiés au plaisir. La Reine décida d'exporter cette étrange coutume dans son Royaume. Son Royaume étant l'un des plus puissants de son continent, elle décida qu'en guise de payement, ses vassaux lui enverraient, pour deux ans, ses Princes et Princesses, appelés Tributs. Ces derniers deviendraient ainsi les jouets de la Cour et apprendraient le désir par la servitude de l'amour et ce dans la plus complète nudité.

Depuis le règne du Roi Sasaki, si certains vassaux livrent leurs Princes et Princesses mais aussi les alliés du Roi le font également. L' « enlèvement » de ces derniers n'est qu'une entrée en la matière différente dans leur état de servitude. Généralement, sont enlevés les Princes et Princesses qui sont soit connus pour être particulièrement gâtés et fort de caractère soit par leur beauté et les attraits que leur portrait ont suscité chez les Princes Héritiers. C'est le cas de la Princesse Katsumi.

Les règles de ce jeu cruel sont simples : les esclaves de plaisirs doivent dévotion et obéissance envers leurs Maîtres et Maîtresses.

Aucune blessure sérieuse, aucune brûlure n'est tolérée envers les esclaves. Ils doivent être rendus à leur Royaume respectif sans égratignure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

Le Château du Prince Sanada était encore plus majestueux que celui où avait vécu et grandi la Princesse Katsumi, symbole que le Royaume Seikai était l'un des plus puissants du continent, sinon le plus puissant. La jeune femme et le Prince venaient de pénétrer dans une immense allée bordée d'une pelouse non moins immense, après avoir passé les remparts du Château. La belle songea que c'était tout un monde qui y vivait, y dormait et y vaquait à ses affaires. Du coin de l'œil, la demoiselle vit des dizaine de gens de haute naissance, tous parés de coûteux vêtements ou de bijoux fastueux, festoyant gaiment. Au soulagement de Katsumi, cette dernière vit d'autres esclaves nus, hommes et femmes, servir les Seigneurs et Dames en leur apportant des pichets de vin ou en courant à travers les tables dressés sous le fouet d'une Dame ou d'un Seigneur.

« Très chère petite Princesse, lui murmura le Prince. Désormais, vous êtes mienne, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. »

Disant cela, d'un geste un peu sec, il la fit descendre du cheval et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes. Cette posture misérable fit arracher quelques larmes à la jeune femme. Ainsi, elle pénétrerait dans cette demeure à la vue de tous, comme un simple animal, une sorte de curiosité exotique. Cela était pire que dans son imagination. Sa vision précédente lui confirmait alors ce qu'elle avait redouté : pour ces gens qui seraient un jour ses égaux, Katsumi ne représentait pour l'heure qu'un divertissement, un ornement amusant de choix parmi tant d'autres. Dans un sens, elle se sentit réconfortée de ne pas être seule à partager cette infortune mais livrée aux caprices de ces Maîtres, saurait-elle se montrer digne de sa condition infâmante?

Sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans les Jardins, le Prince sortit un battoir incrusté de diamants et lui administra une claque suffisamment sèche sur sa croupe pour lui signifier d'avancer. La Princesse s'exécuta, sans autre forme de choix. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autres que le sol, les tissus richement chamarrés des nobles et des aristocrates et leurs bottes et qui saluaient le retour du Prince Sanada. Ils ne jetaient qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers la nouvelle esclave, regard qu'ils soulignaient d'un mot de félicitation vers son Altesse. Assurément, chaque Prince et Princesse enlevés par un Grand Prince constituaient toujours un trophée de prix, un trésor à éduquer, songea la jeune femme. Malgré tout, elle n'osait imaginer le petit spectacle qu'elle offrait à ces gens plein de morgue et de dédain. Heureusement, la Princesse Katsumi n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à tout cela. Elle avançait aussi vite que lui permettait sa position dans le dédalle de corridor avant de déboucher sur une grande salle, la Salle du Trône où le Roi Sasaki et ses deux autres fils, le Prince Tezuka et le Prince Atobe les attendaient. Sanada avait expliqué posément à Katsumi que ses deux frères étaient tout deux promis à de hautes fonctions, même s'ils ne prendraient pas la tête du Royaume. Par conséquent, Katsumi devait se montrer aussi docile et obéissante à eux qu'elle l'était envers lui.

« Je vous ai enlevée, petite Princesse, lui avait-il dit avant d'entrer dans le Château mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il appartient de décider qui vous devrez servir. Cette décision revient à mon père, le Roi. Croyez-le, il a un bon œil pour remettre un esclave à un Maître qui lui siéra. Je serai bien chagriné, je dois le reconnaître, si je ne puis m'occuper de votre apprentissage mais il est fort possible que je ne sois pas le Maître qu'il vous convinsse. Peut être après, si vous vous êtes montrée suffisamment sage et obéissante, vous me reviendrez comme esclave et servante attitrée mais ça aussi, cela ne dépend pas de moi. »

Ces mots avaient envoûté la belle tout en l'inquiétant. Sanada, avait dû reconnaître la jeune fille, avait quelque chose de délicieusement effrayant. Ses cheveux et ses yeux aussi noirs que le jais semblaient faire émaner de lui un monde un peu ténébreux, empli de mystères et de délices exquis. Son corps et sa prestance dégageaient tant d'élégance et le port altier de sa tête indiquait clairement son rang de naissance. Mais peut être plus que son physique, ses propos avaient plongé Katsumi dans un tourbillon de désespoir et de tourments. Ainsi, plus que jamais, elle ne ressentait un tel dénuement, une telle ivresse de ne plus se sentir s'appartenir.

Le Roi salua chaleureusement son fils qui le lui rendit en lui présentant la Princesse qu'il avait enlevée.

« Père, n'est-elle pas ainsi délicieuse, déclara-t-il fièrement, en la forçant à se dresser sur ses genoux, l'exposant ainsi à la vue du monarque et de ses fils.

-Très belle pièce de jeu, en effet, fils, approuva le souverain, ce qui fit frissonner la Princesse qui percevait toute la force et l'autorité de cet homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Mais sera-t-elle facilement malléable? »

Pour toute réponse, le Prince Sanada lui gifla violemment les seins et le ventre. La Princesse Katsumi savait d'avance que c'était son entrée en la matière, son examen de passage ; elle se mordit les lèvres, baissa les yeux, résista à l'envie de se tordre pour échapper aux claques cinglantes qu'on lui administrait et n'émit qu'un léger soupir. Le Roi sourit froidement.

« Je vois que tu l'as bien préparée pour un avant-goût des pratiques de la Cour, reprit le souverain. Son apprentissage sera plus aisé qu'il n'y apparaissait dans son portrait. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que tu sois l'instructeur le plus avisé pour son éveil.

-Mais, Père… protesta le Prince, jalousement.

-Billevesées, mon fils. Atobe sera parfait pour cela, dans un premier temps. Et pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de ses charmes, attachez-la sur la table. »

Les yeux liquides, Katsumi vit le visage des deux autres Princes et se sentit encore plus effrayée par celui qui semblait être le Prince Atobe. Un sourire cruel soulignait des traits encore plus nobles que son frère aîné. Il devait jouir en cet instant de pouvoir en faire sa petite esclave docile. Quel monstre, songea la Princesse, à travers ses larmes.

Elle se sentit prestement soulevée et attachée par des sangles de cuir sur la table de bois brut, le ventre sur un reposoir, de telle sorte que tout un chacun pouvait voir l'humidité de son intimité ou tourmenter ses seins à loisir sans qu'elle ne puisse identifier son tourmenteur. Pourtant, elle ne se débattit pas, malgré la honte extrême qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Même quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Atobe évaluer la valeur de son nouveau jouet en lui pinçant méchamment le téton, le tirer jusqu'à que la blonde ne puisse plus retenir un léger gémissement de douleur et que les larmes ne lui picotent les yeux. Mais ce fut pis quand elle sentit qu'il enfonçait dans son intimité son pouce, comme pour vérifier si son frère l'avait touchée en ce endroit. Elle baissa les yeux mais ces terres encore sauvages ne purent cacher le plaisir et la souffrance que Katsumi éprouva en cet instant : un liquide s'écoula le long de sa cuisse et elle entendit le rire d'Atobe. Un rire amusé, empreint de cruauté, plus mordant que le plus cuisant des fouets. Visiblement, le Prince appréciait de la mettre ainsi au supplice, de la voir se languir dans l'attente d'un soulagement quelconque. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la présence du dernier Prince, Tezuka, qui commençait à lui tourmenter son second sein, à le tordre en tout sens. Katsumi ne put résister et les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter ça, pensa-t-elle. Oh! Non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez!

Elle vit le séduisant Prince porter à ses lèvres son doigt, lui intimant le silence, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ma chérie, savourez donc le plaisir que vous nous procurez, à nous exposer vos charmes de la sorte. Pleurer signifie pour nous que vous vous refusez à cela. C'est extrêmement mal venu de votre part. Car… Nous vous adorons déjà. »

Katsumi lui décocha un regard plein de gratitude. Contrairement à Atobe, le Prince Tezuka semblait si prévenant, si doux. Mais avoir Atobe comme Maître était une excitation terrifiante qui la submergeait, qui envahissait chaque pore de sa peau. Soudain, on entendit la voix forte et impétueuse de Roi s'élever et couvrir les rires dans la Grande Salle. Katsumi aurait voulu tourner la tête mais les liens le lui empêchaient de voir toute la scène.

« Prince Yukimura ! S'écria le monarque. Une telle erreur ne mérite que punition!

-Le Prince Yukimura vient de renverser un peu de vin de la coupe de Père, commenta Atobe, feignant l'indignation mais Katsumi perçut dans le timbre de sa voix, l'excitation de voir le malheureux puni en public. Quel entêté, ce Prince.

-Oui, approuva Sanada. Il mérite une bonne correction. Je pense que notre jolie Princesse devrait voir, pour mieux s'imprégner de ce qu'elle ne devra surtout pas devenir désormais.

-J'approuve cette idée, » renchérit Tezuka.

Atobe hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et saisit le menton de la blonde, la forçant à relever la tête. Ce qu'elle vit la mit en stupéfaction ; un très beau Prince, aux cheveux lavandes et aux courbes presque féminines en dépit de son attribut masculin se dressant fièrement était jeté sur le genou d'un homme que Katsumi identifia comme un Valet. Ce dernier tenait dans un main un battoir de cuir dont le manche était orné de joyaux.

« Il ne va pas le punir devant tout le monde. » s'affola Katsumi.

Mais avant que son esprit ne puisse admettre ce qu'elle voyait, le Valet lui administra une série de fessées qui, instantanément, colorèrent le derrière pâle du jeune homme en un rouge vif. Le Prince Yukimura n'esquissait aucun geste de révolte malgré un visage aussi écarlate que ses fesses.

« Voila qui est suffisant, décida le Roi après un quart d'heure de punition. Pour ne pas montrer l'exemple devant une novice, je vous prie d'aller le reléguer pendant trois jours aux cuisines, qu'il soit bien fouetté par les domestiques. Je ne veux pas le revoir tant qu'il ne sera pas montré dans de meilleures dispositions.

-Bien, votre Majesté. » répondit respectueusement le Valet avant d'entraîner leur fautif à coups de battoir.

La Salle se remplit de nouveaux de rires et frivolité. Katsumi se sentait épuisée, par ce qu'elle avait vu, par sa position douloureuse. Alors que ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer sous l'effet de la fatigue, elle vit un homme, étrangement vêtu et portant un monocle, s'avancer vers le Trône. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du monarque qui esquissa un léger sourire avant d'ordonner à Atobe d'emmener la Princesse Katsumi dans ses appartements pour être préparée convenablement. Le jeune Prince s'inclina et ordonna qu'on détache la petite demoiselle. Avec la même rapidité qu'on l'avait attachée, Katsumi se retrouva ainsi libérée de ses liens et, tout aussi rapidement, se remit à quatre pattes, baisant la botte du Prince, en signe de soumission.

« Bien, vraiment très bien, petite Princesse, » lui souffla le jeune homme avant de lui asséner une claque sèche en lui indiquant la direction de ses appartements.

Après avoir traversé d'autres corridors et monté des escaliers, la belle se retrouva devant une immense porte.

« Ouvrez-moi, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Se mettant à genoux, Katsumi ouvrit grand les portes et laissa passer le Prince avant de le suivre. L'antichambre de ce dernier était élégamment décorée de tapisseries de velours et un feu réconfortant brûlait dans la cheminée. Le Prince s'assit dans un grand fauteuil avant de lui ordonner brièvement de se mettre à genoux, les mains repliés derrière la nuque. Ainsi nue et vulnérable, il pouvait étudier la Princesse, le rose sombre de ses tétons, l'opulente poitrine dont les deux seins ressemblaient à deux belles poires qui donnaient envie de déguster, la toison sombre de son pubis. Mais ce qui retint le plus son regard espiègle était le violet de ses yeux. Jamais aucun esclave ne possédait de tels yeux, aussi pénétrants que ceux de son grand-frère Sanada. Et pourtant qui reflétait la nature sauvage de la belle. Pourtant, elle se montrait d'une telle docilité, chose rare pour les novices. Katsumi ne semblait pas éprouver la peur que beaucoup laissaient deviner quand ils arrivaient comme de pauvres bêtes exotiques dans les murs de ce Château. C'était presque le contraire. Elle était attirée bien malgré elle dans ce monde de tortures raffinées et de cruauté délicieuse et semblait vouloir s'y fondre.

« Ma belle petite esclave, commença-t-il d'une voix feutrée. Je suppose que mon frère vous a déjà expliqué que vous ne devez, le ciel vous en préserve, de ne jamais répondre autrement que par « Oui, mon Prince » ou « Oui, ma Dame », lorsqu'on s'adresse à vous.

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Evidemment, cette règle peut être levée le temps que je vous accorde pour me faire des réponses plus longues.

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Charmant, vraiment exquise Princesse, soupira-t-il. Considérez que, jusqu'à ce que je vous l'ordonne, n'ayez pas peur de me faire des réponses longues.

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Je suis plutôt étonné de voir à quel point, vous êtes docile, pour une jeune novice. Vos parents vous ont-ils parlé des coutumes de ce Royaume?

-Mon Prince… »

Katsumi hésitait. Mais la douceur inhabituelle des yeux d'Atobe l'encouragea.

« Mes parents ne m'ont pas vraiment parlé des coutumes du Royaume, reprit-elle, timidement. Ils m'ont simplement dit d'être obéissante et d'être une joie pour mes Maîtres et Maîtresses.

-Continuez.

-Ils m'ont également dit que, lors des moments où ma servitude me paraîtrait déroutante, était de songer à tout ce que m'apporterait ma vie ici. De m'abandonner un peu plus.

-Hum… C'est bien, c'est vraiment très bien. »

Il se tut, ses yeux plongeant dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. L'initiation ne faisait que de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** :

**Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux moins de 16 ans.**

Cette histoire est **fortement déconseillée** aux moins de 18 ans.

Cette histoire est **formellement interdite** aux personnes entre 16 et 18 ans n'ayant eu aucune vie sexuelle antérieure, au risque de vous donner une image erronée de la sexualité.

Cette histoire ne fait l'apologie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non, ni de la pornographie, elle parle librement de pratiques sexuelles qui existent (BDSM, bisexualité et homosexualité). Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur ces penchants avant de brandir la morale bien-pensante comme argument.

Cette histoire ne met pas en scène des personnes réelles, uniquement des personnages imaginaires dont nombre de personnages féminins sont entièrement inventés par mes soins pour palier au manque de jeunes filles dans la série originale.

Cette histoire n'est pas recommandée aux personnes qui croient encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il va sauver Poney City et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Cette histoire est une pure invention, ne se basant sur** aucun fait réel**.

Enfin, cette histoire est déconseillée à tous ceux et celles : qui détestent les écrits cochonceteux, vouent le BDSM et autres pratiques très loin du traditionnel du missionnaire aux gémonies, sont des opposants à la torture ou toute sorte de violence, prennent tout au 1er degré.

Introduction librement inspirée de celle de **Bibi-chan** qui m'a autorisée gentiment à la reprendre pour mon compte.

OoOoO

Chapitre Trois

Le Prince Atobe avait conduit Katsumi dans sa chambre et, à la lueur des chandelles, la jeune fille crut que le sourire cruel du fils cadet du Roi Sasaki semblait encore plus malfaisant, les ombres dansant sur son visage anguleux. Pourtant, il ne la fouetta pas de suite, entreprenant d'abord l'enseignement de base d'une Servante, comment le déshabiller avec promptitude et sans faille, utilisant presqu'exclusivement ses dents. Vous ne devez utiliser vos jolies mains uniquement pour lui enfiler ses hauts-de-chausses ou ses bottes, lui avait-il expliqué. Katsumi se montra un peu maladroite, redoutant la colère du Prince qui cherchait de son côté une excuse pour lui donner du battoir.

« Je vais aimer vous battre, très chère petite. Vos fesses exquises sont une vraie invitation au fouet. » lui déclara-t-il.

La Princesse sut ce que ses parents lui avaient enjoint de s'abandonner lui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Pourtant, quelque part dans son esprit, elle voulait se rebeller, elle ne voulait pas aimer cet homme. Tout du moins, ne pas lui livrer son cœur. Ce Prince, si dangereusement séduisant pouvait-il être, il lui apparaissait comme un excellent instructeur et non comme celui à qui elle voulait se donner corps et âme.

Elle venait de finir de plier ses vêtements quand Atobe lui ordonna de se tenir debout, les mains nouées dans la nuque.

« Je vais vous fesser d'importance, décréta-t-il. Pour imprégner votre esprit de la discipline que vous devrez désormais montrer. Diligence, humilité, dévotion. Telle devra être votre conduite dans mes appartements. Durant cette séance, je ne tolèrerai aucune protestation. Juste le doux bruit de vos sanglots. Vous ne devrez pas non plus tenter d'échapper à la morsure du fouet. Juste lever vos jambes, pour marcher sur place. »

La belle aurait voulu se jeter à ses pieds lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne prenait pas un battoir pour la battre ou sa main pour la fessée mais une longue lanière de cuir qui brillait à la lueur des bougies. Elle se retint et obtempéra. Soudain, la lanière s'abattit sur ses cuisses et les larmes inondèrent ses joues cramoisies. Si, au début, elle tenta de s'exécuter avec grâce, plus les coups pleuvaient, plus il lui semblait malaisé d'endurer cette souffrance. Elle aurait voulu s'échapper mais elle redoutait plus la fureur de ce Prince impitoyable et dont Katsumi sentait obscurément la puissance dans sa chair à vif.

« Parfait, petite chérie. Vous êtes exquises, quoique encore un peu trop indisciplinée, la gronda-t-il gentiment en ralentissant la cadence des coups. Mais ceci n'est qu'une petite séance. »

Puis, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, avec une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas, il l'empoigna à la taille et la porta à son lit où il l'allongea, la forçant à écarter les jambes.

« Vous êtes vierge à bien des égards, ma beauté. Je vais vous arracher encore un peu de cette vanité et de cette dignité. » lui souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le secret de sa féminité.

Katsumi essaya de retenir de sourds gémissements quand elle sentit la langue râpeuse explorer les replis de son intimité. La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un flot brûlant de son délicieux nectar que le Prince savoura avec délice. Il s'allongea auprès d'elle, libérant son organe princier. A sa vue, la belle porta à ses lèvres sa main.

« C'est vraiment la première fois? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, mon Prince.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce sera un peu douloureux. Mais que serait-ce le plaisir sans la douleur? Lui murmura Atobe en s'insinuant dans la grotte humide et arrachant de doux gémissements de la part de la demoiselle. Vous verrez… Vous verrez! Bientôt tout cela, ces larmes vous sembleront rien. »

Puis, d'un coup sûr, il s'introduisit totalement en elle. Son membre était tellement tendu par le désir qu'il ne résista pas à lui donner quelques coups de reins énergiques. Katsumi laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, son corps encore endolori par les coups de fouet frottant contre le dessus de lit incrusté de joyaux soulevait presque le corps du Prince avant de retomber mollement, vidé de ses forces alors que le Prince laissait s'échapper le fluide de sa jouissance. A moitié enivrée par ce flot intense de sensations aussi étranges que troublantes, la demoiselle prit conscience d'une nouvelle torture qui la mettait au supplice, celui d'un désir inassouvi. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement son Maître sonner un domestique.

« Faites appeler le Valet Oishi. » ordonna le jeune homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune Valet au crâne rasé avec soin fit son apparition. D'un geste un peu sec, le Prince lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Je vous prie d'emmener la Princesse Katsumi pour la toiletter et aller dormir. Elle est… épuisée et un peu de sommeil lui seront nécessaires, surtout avec le retour de ma sœur, la Princesse Kaori.

-Bien, votre Altesse. »

Sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, la jeune Princesse se mit en devoir de suivre son Valet.

La Princesse et le Valet étaient parvenus à une grande salle d'eau où étaient baignés une dizaine d'esclaves, hommes et femmes. Avec douceur, Oishi l'installa dans un baquet rempli d'une eau délicieusement chaude. Katsumi laissa s'échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Le Prince vous a fessé durement? » s'enquit Oishi.

Katsumi rougit, arrachant un sourire apaisé du jeune Valet.

« Je vois que vous avez été bien instruite. Vous avez appris qu'il ne faut pas répondre à ce genre de phrase. Si vous souhaitez poser des questions, je vous le permets en cet instant, Princesse.

-Oui, mon… »

Katsumi chercha le mot approprié.

« Mon « Seigneur » devrait suffire, le rassura Oishi.

-Mon Seigneur… souffla la jeune fille.

-N'oubliez pas que vous devez obéissance et soumission du Roi au plus humble paysan. Chacun d'entre eux peut être votre Maître ou votre Maîtresse.

-Oui, mon Seigneur. Il…

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous souhaiterez savoir?

-Oui, mon Seigneur. Mais… je ne sais où commencer. »

Tout en cherchant les questions qui s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit, le Valet avait entrepris de lui frictionner son dos avec une huile parfumée. Instantanément, les élancements qui la piquaient ne furent plus qu'un léger battement dans sa chair.

« Eprouvez-vous… du plaisir? S'enquit Katsumi, faisant allusion à ces gestes plein de prévenance et de douceur.

-Je ne nierai jamais que de pouvoir vous pomponner serait ennuyeux, bien au contraire. Une beauté comme vous, il n'est pas étonnant que le Roi comme les Grands Princes soient aussi amourachés de vous, surtout le Prince Tezuka. Il vous dévorait des yeux, dans la Grande Salle. C'est étrange de penser que c'est à la fois chance et malchance pour vous que vous ne soyez pas son esclave attitrée.

-Je ne crois pas comprendre. Le Prince Tezuka semble si doux et si gentil.

-Oh! Ne vous méprenez pas. Sa Gracieuse Altesse le Prince Tezuka est le plus dur et sévère des Maîtres, la peur incarnée des esclaves dévoués au plaisir.

-Je ne puis vous croire, s'exclama la Princesse Katsumi.

-Il excelle dans l'art de la punition. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais eu d'esclave femelle, sans doute sa Majesté le Roi jugeait les Princesses trop délicates pour la sévérité de son fils. Et pourtant, les esclaves mâles, même s'ils le craignaient au plus haut point, ont toujours été très reconnaissants envers ce Maître. Il a su les purger de leur peur pour les magnifier, les transformer en véritables feux de passion et de désir de plaire à leurs Maîtres et Maîtresses. »

Puis, d'un geste discret, il désigna un très beau Prince, aux longs cheveux châtains qui se faisait masser langoureusement par un autre Valet.

« Voyez-vous ce Prince. Il s'agit du Prince Shishido. Quand il est arrivé, c'était un rebelle, un entêté désobéissant, particulièrement fier et gâté. Maintenant, c'est l'un des esclaves préférés de Dame Hanamura, la sœur du Roi. Et croyez-moi, il n'est pas chose facile de retenir son attention.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, sourit le Valet. Elle en est folle d'amour et lui-même a demandé que sa servitude soit prolongée de deux années supplémentaires en échange que deux Princes ou Princesses soient préservés de cet apprentissage.

-Je ne puis vous croire, » souffla la belle, estomaquée.

Le Valet entreprit de lui lustrer ses longs cheveux dorés. Katsumi sentit son esprit se fondre dans les vapeurs du bain.

« Mon Seigneur… reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix en pâmoison.

-Oui, Princesse?

-J'ai entendu le Prince Atobe parler du retour de sa sœur, Dame Kaori…

-Ah… Son Altesse, la Princesse Kaori est la fille unique du Roi et, très certainement son enfant préférée. Sa Majesté a été très peinée de voir sa fille adorée se livrer de son plein gré aux griffes du Sultan. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la famille royale souhaitait franchir… l'autre côté du miroir.

-Vous… Vous voulez dire qu'elle était… qu'elle a été une esclave? S'étonna la belle. Qu'elle a choisi délibérément de se livrer à l'esclavage de plaisir?

-Oui, acquiesça Oishi. D'après les émissaires du Sultan, la Princesse Kaori a vu sa beauté comme sa sagesse grandement rehaussées. Des atouts dont elle veut mettre en valeur désormais en tant que Maîtresse. »

Ces mots, plus que tout le reste, fascinèrent Katsumi.

« Bien, vous voilà prête pour dormir. Reposez-vous de tout votre soûl, lui conseilla gentiment son Valet en la frictionnant vigoureusement avant de la guider dans la salle de repos adjacent à la salle d'eau. Demain, le Prince Atobe vous fera découvrir bien de nouvelles choses encore inconnues. Cela sera peut être assez éprouvant pour votre esprit de jeune novice. Il vous faudra être au mieux de votre forme. »

Avec tout autant de prévenance, il l'allongea sur sa couche avant de lui écarter de force son entrejambe. D'une poche, il en sortit un petit sachet dont il extirpa une petite poudre que le Valet pétrit entre ses doigts avant de l'enduire, à la grande horreur, sur le bouton d'amour de Katsumi.

« Ceci, ma chère, est pour vous empêcher toute… délivrance accidentelle. Et au grand jamais, vous ne devez être surprise en train de… soulager les désirs de votre attribut. Pour que vous soyez toujours prête à satisfaire vos Maîtres et Maîtresse. »

Puis, il lui enjoint de s'endormir rapidement.

« Je vous réveillerai demain en fin de matinée. D'ici là, abandonnez vous au sommeil. »

La Princesse songea encore quelques instants à tout ce qui lui avait été révélé avant de sombrer dans un monde de rêves aussi tourmentants qu'érotiques.

La belle Katsumi ne savait que penser. Après été réveillée, nourrie avec gentillesse, Oishi avait entrepris de la peigner, de souligner ses yeux par du fard et ses lèvres par un brillant à lèvre couleur rose sombre avant de mettre en valeur son corps par un bracelet orné de perles qui serpentait le long de son avant-bras, une paire de boucles d'oreilles luxueuses qui lui caressaient les épaules et un petit bijou en strass appliqué sur son sein droit qui brillait de mille feux. Ces ornements lui faisaient plus que jamais sentir sa nudité et sa condition. Pourtant, comme la veille, elle se résigna avant de réaliser que le Prince Atobe était accompagné du Prince Tezuka. Ce dernier semblait vouloir dévorer du regard la belle lorsqu'Atobe la fessa avec rudesse dans sa chambre et il demanda à son frère la permission de disposer de la jeune femme dans ses appartements, d'en jouir librement. Atobe acquiesça tout en précisant de ne pas l'abîmer.

« Il faut qu'elle soit parfaite pour la Chasse au Trésor, en l'honneur de notre sœur, ajouta le Prince, un brin de cruauté juvénile.

-Rassurez-vous, mon frère. Je prendrai plaisir à la fouetter, à la préparer convenablement pour la Chasse au Trésor.

-Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous qu'elle soit votre proie pour ce jeu? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait parfaite à vos côtés. »

Le Prince Tezuka laissa s'échapper un petit sourire et, bien qu'elle ne pût le voir en cet instant, à quatre pattes à leurs pieds, la phrase qu'il prononça lui procura une douce terreur.

« Croyez que j'accepte votre offre avec grand plaisir. Je pourrai enfin savourer la douleur d'une aussi belle Princesse sous les coups de mon fouet. »

Katsumi résista difficilement à l'envie de pleurer ; ainsi les paroles d'Oishi était donc vraies. Le Prince Tezuka était encore plus énamouré d'elle, désirait la punir et en faire son jouet favori. Elle fixa un point invisible sur le sol, espérant y trouver une échappatoire à sa captivité. A son grand soulagement, elle fut heureuse ne pas le trouver.

La Grande Bibliothèque était une vaste salle où les trois Grands Princes s'étaient réunis en grande compagnie avec d'autres Seigneurs et Dames pour jouer aux cartes. La Princesse Katsumi était assise sur les genoux, la tête posée au sol, aux pieds du Prince Atobe. De temps à autre, il lui ordonnait de lui verser du vin dans sa coupe ou celle de son frère. Avec le plus de grâce possible, la jeune femme obtempérait, veillant avec soin de ne pas renverser une seule goutte. Soudain, toute la compagnie se leva. Par réflexe, la Princesse faillit les imiter avant de raviser de justesse et de se mettre à quatre pattes. C'était le Roi, accompagné d'un autre Seigneur et de deux esclaves.

« Père… firent les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Asseyez-vous, je ne faisais qu'un petit détour par la bibliothèque, avec le Seigneur Echizen.

-Mes chers cousins, s'inclina le Seigneur avec déférence.

-Mais c'est la petite Princesse Sakuno, s'exclama Sanada. Quelle délicieuse gâterie avez-vous là!

-N'est-ce pas, répliqua le Seigneur Echizen. Sa Majesté le Roi a accepté qu'elle courre pour moi sur le Sentier de Bride abattue. Mais voila enfin la jeune novice! Fit le fringant jeune homme, remarquant la présence de Katsumi. Voyez, ma chérie, l'exemple à suivre. La Princesse Katsumi, bien que novice elle aussi, a su, pour quelque raison, abandonner son corps à nos caprices.

-Oui, mon Seigneur, murmura la jeune fille, timidement.

-Bien, mes enfants, je vous laisse, fit le Roi. Un messager m'a informé que le cortège de votre sœur n'est plus qu'à deux lieues du Château. Je m'en vais l'accueillir comme il se doit. J'emmène juste le Prince Shiraishi. Nous serons de retour d'ici la fin de l'après-midi. A ce moment, il faudra commencer à préparer votre petite Princesse pour la Chasse au Trésor. Nous pourrons enfin admirer ses talents et ses nombreux charmes. »

Ses mots et le timbre de la voix du monarque firent frissonner Katsumi. Cependant, cette dernière observait du coin de l'œil la timide Princesse Sakuno, elle aussi à quatre pattes aux pieds de son Seigneur et Maître et s'attarda à l'étudier. Assurément, cette jolie petite Princesse était jolie comme un cœur, avec son doux visage à l'expression effarouchée, avec de beaux cheveux roux-auburn en partie nattés avec un ruban de soie rose, d'adorables petits seins comme deux petites pêches. Cependant, Katsumi ressentait en cette délicate fleur une peur indicible qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle-même novice, les premières douleurs qu'elle avait éprouvé, les cruelles séances de fouet ou lorsqu'Atobe l'avait prise ainsi sur son lit, lui ôtant la dernière preuve de sa liberté, tout cela avait une sorte de détresse divine, sentant son corps céder un peu plus sous le joug de son Prince. Mais en son cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver cet amour dévorant que son Maître ou ses frères semblaient éprouver à son endroit.

« Bien, fit Tezuka. Si nous montrions avec notre adorable Katsumi à votre chère petite, comment se libérer de cette peur qui émane d'elle? »

Disant cela, la blonde comprit à quoi il faisait allusion avant de comprendre que le Prince demandait qu'on lui apporte sur le champ des boutons de roses. Une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle, réalisant ce que lui demandait le plus jeune des trois frères. A quatre pattes, sous le fouet de ce dernier, elle allait devoir ramasser ainsi, sous le regard amusé des Dames et Seigneurs présents, chaque fleur et les rapporter au pied du Prince. Puis la terreur laissa place à un autre sentiment, plus angoissant encore : un véritable abandon de sa dignité. Mais, dans le fond, elle le remercia silencieusement en baisant sa botte promptement. Ainsi, elle goûterait à l'emprise de ce jeune homme ombrageux avant la Nuit de Fête en l'honneur de la fille du Roi.

Avec une savoureuse souffrance, la Princesse Katsumi se soumit à son premier jeu cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

**Petit mot de l'auteur**

Je tiens à rappeler que tous rapports sexuels, qu'ils soient vaginaux, anaux ou buccaux sans protection sont des RAPPORTS A RISQUES ! N'imitez pas les protagonistes de cette histoire qui ont un **comportement des plus dangereux**. Ceci étant une fiction, aucun risque pour nos héros, mais héros à ne pas imiter sous aucun prétexte !

Dans tous les cas, le préservatif est votre meilleur copain !

oOo

Après la petite démonstration d'affection brut du Prince Tezuka, Katsumi s'était vue ordonnée par Atobe de suivre son frère dans ses appartements. Ce dernier désirait vivement lui découvrir un peu plus de quelle pâte était faite la Princesse. Atobe avait accédé à sa requête avec un grand sourire. Il n'était pas sans ignorer la rudesse de Tezuka envers les esclaves mâles et il se demandait si la petite demoiselle serait suffisamment en forme pour la Chasse au Trésor après son après-midi en compagnie de ce Maître des plus sévères. Néanmoins, il recommanda à Katsumi de se montrer encore plus obéissante, docile et modeste face à lui, et ce, quelques fussent les tourments que le jeune homme lui ferait endurer. Il lui enjoint également de profiter de ces instants pour se laisser encore plus imprégner de l'enseignement pour son propre apprentissage.

« Mon frère saura vous magnifier, par la douloureuse affection qu'il vous témoignera, termina-t-il, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Mais soyez assurée qu'après cette rude leçon, tout vous semblera plus facile, l'acceptation de la frustration comme le désir de plaire à vos Maîtres et Maîtresse. »

Ces paroles ne réconfortèrent pas pour autant la belle Princesse qui se sentit frissonner plus que d'habitude et dont les yeux avaient débordé de larmes. Ainsi, les coups cinglants durant le petit jeu dans la Bibliothèque n'étaient rien à comparer.

« Je ne peux plus reculer, désormais, » songea la blonde en suivant le Prince Tezuka en direction de sa chambre.

Les appartements du Prince étaient semblables en tout point à ceux de son frère Atobe. Même type de tapisseries ornant les murs, même couvre-lit incrusté de joyaux, même chaleur qui se dégageait du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée . Pourtant l'ambiance la faisait vibrer. Peut être était-ce dû à la présence même du Prince à ses côtés. Lorsque les portes de la chambre se furent refermer derrière elle, Katsumi se sentit pour la première fois désemparée avec un désir de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle songea alors que c'était sans doute cette attente sans savoir ce que projetait de lui faire subir cet homme qui la mettait dans cet état d'excitation et d'angoisse.

« Très chère, commença Tezuka froidement, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. Je dispose enfin d'un peu de temps pour jouir de vos charmes, de votre beauté. Sachez que je ne tolérerai aucune perte de temps de votre part.

-Oui, mon Prince, articula la belle, épouvantée.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, veuillez vous mettre debout, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, que je puisse correctement vous punir comme il se doit. »

Terrifiée, Katsumi s'exécuta, ravalant ses larmes. Elle vit avec terreur que ce dernier avait sorti d'une petite sacoche de cuir un long fouet. Son regard était glacé, d'une dureté effrayante comme elle n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. D'un geste, il lui ordonna de se tourner et commença à lui administrer une série cinglante de coups sur les cuisses et les fesses.

« Levez les jambes, feula le Prince. Comme mon frère vous l'a appris. Ou vous irez goûter les délices de la Salle des Châtiments.

-Oui, mon Prince. »

Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir, toujours plus mordants, plus brûlants, sur sa chair laiteuse et la Princesse, parvint à se demander comment elle pourrait continuer d'endurer cela. Chaque claque la surprenait, chaque sensation lui semblait ouvrir son âme en profondeur.

« Tournez-vous, Princesse, que je punisse votre jolie poitrine et que je savoure votre visage! Lui somma Tezuka.

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Rappelez-vous qu'en ces instants, vous êtes mienne, totalement mienne et que je suis seul à décider la fin de votre châtiment. »

Le cœur de Katsumi était prêt à exploser, par une vague indescriptible de terreur. Son derrière rougi l'élançait douloureusement et ses prunelles violettes débordaient de larmes. Un sourire sombre éclaira le visage de Tezuka et la jeune fille songea bizarrement à quel point, ce Prince implacable était encore plus séduisant que ses frères, d'une beauté juvénile et innocente, rendant chacun de ses gestes encore plus impitoyables.

Il recommença à la fouetter, les tétons de la belle étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme un vain espoir d'échapper à la méchante lanière qui la trouvait, la surprenait, encore et encore. Alors que cette pluie de coups ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter, Katsumi crut percevoir un éclair de tendresse et de désir dans les yeux de son Prince. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin cette torture, épuisée, Katsumi tomba à ses pieds, baisant ses bottes.

« Je vous adore, mon Prince, murmura la Princesse, comme prise de délire.

- Je vous adore aussi, ma petite gourmandise. Laissez-moi vous récompenser comme vous le méritez, » murmura affectueusement le jeune homme avant de se pencher pour lui relever le visage.

D'un geste impatient, il se débarrassa de ses hauts-de-chausses, de sa chemise, son membre fièrement dressé surgit, turgescent, et il semblait encore plus vigoureux que ceux du Prince Sanada ou du Prince Atobe. Sans un autre mot, il pénétra la bouche de Katsumi qui, surprise de ce geste inconnu, voulut reculer mais les mains de Tezuka lui maintenait fermement la tête. D'un coup de rein, il commença une série d'allées et venues dans cet antre dont la douceur lui rappelait le velours. Il résista néanmoins à relâcher toute la tension qui l'aiguillonnait sans relâche et releva la jeune fille avant de l'allonger au sol, sa fente baillant dans l'attente de le sentir en elle. Il put lire dans les traits de son visage tout le désir de lui plaire, dans ses yeux, une irruption de passion dévorante qui la submergeait. Mais il y décela également tout ce qui avait d'énigmatique, d'une sensualité sauvage et indomptée. Tezuka comprit ce qui lui avait confié Sanada ; bien que docile avec un grand désir de plaire, la Princesse Katsumi restait une terre vierge de toute conquête. Et dans la soie et les roses, son âme était un joyaux unique, qu'il voulait posséder. Il entreprit de savourer d'abord du bout de ses lèvres la petite rose d'amour qu'il taquina, les sensations qui envahir alors la demoiselle lui firent soulever les hanches dans un accès de plaisir incontrôlable. La langue vorace semblait vouloir la dévorer, découvrir ses plus intimes secrets, explorer chaque parcelle de ce sanctuaire affamé. Le Prince se releva et s'allongea au dessus de Katsumi dont le sourire avait laissé éclore un sourire de désir, de bonheur d'être ainsi possédée. Tout en pénétrant, il sut que cette perle ne serait peut être jamais à lui, ni même à ses frères. Que l'exigence de cette Princesse les surpasserait en tout, même les Maîtres et Maîtresses plus durs, lui compris. Il ne la chevaucha pas moins avec fougue avant de jouir dans une série de gémissements feutrés. Les bras de la belle l'enlacèrent timidement où Tezuka s'abandonna.

Il ne lui laissa que peu de repos, lui enjoignant de lui apporter un pichet de vin et gare à elle si elle en versait une goutte à côté.

« Je ne peux pas accepter qu'une petite fleur telle que vous puisse avoir la moindre imperfection, lui assena le Prince. Je ne suis pas aussi indulgent que mes frères ; pour moi, vous irez vous languir dans la Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux. »

Ces mots fit frémir la jeune fille. Elle avait visité la Salle des Châtiments pour les petites erreurs ou désobéissances des esclaves. Ces derniers étaient impitoyablement attachés sur des croix en bois, les membres bien écartés, de telle sorte que, si l'envie prenait pour une Dame ou un Seigneur de s'amuser avec ces rebelles, ils pouvaient ainsi tourmenter le malheureux. Mais voila que la Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux était une nouvelle découverte.

« Une descente encore plus profonde dans l'abandon de nous-mêmes, » avait songé Katsumi, frissonnant d'une terreur délicieuse.

Peu à peu, alors qu'elle servait des grappes de raisins bien mûres dans une coupe d'argent remplie de fruits juteux à l'ombrageux Prince, elle commença à prendre lentement conscience de ses propres désirs, celui de plaire qui allait croissant, celui de sentir la poigne sévère de cet homme qui la fascinait, peut être plus que les Princes Sanada et Atobe.

« Princesse, savez-vous pourquoi nombre d'esclaves me craignent et que mes frères me trouvent bien plus impitoyable qu'eux ne le sont? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il dégustait une pêche.

-Non, mon Prince.

-La punition que je vous ai fait endurer n'est rien à côté de ce que j'exige, il est vrai, reprit le jeune homme rêveur. Mais je pense que vous le comprendrez demain soir, pour la Chasse au Trésor pour la Nuit de Fête organisée en l'honneur du retour de ma sœur, la Princesse Kaori. Vous devrez être au diapason, comme je l'entends. Tout endurer et me montrer que vous n'êtes pas juste une de ces petites Princesses ou Princes qui souffrent par centaine. Non, j'attends de vous que vous laissiez à toute la Cour le pouvoir savourer vos charmes. Que vous n'êtes pas un simple fagot de passion. Mais plutôt, fit-il en désignant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, comme ces flammes mordorées.

-Oui, mon Prince, » répondit la belle sans être bien sûre de comprendre les paroles un peu étranges du jeune homme.

Le silence s'installa ; Katsumi songea un instant à sa vie passée, à l'ennui qui l'engloutissait un peu plus chaque jour entre les murs du Château de ses parents. Peut être était-ce cela dont il voulait parler, qu'elle était une braise de passion prêtre à s'embraser.

Il faisait nuit quand son Valet vint la chercher pour la baigner et la masser. Le corps de Katsumi l'élançait douloureusement, dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son intimité. Pourtant, elle ne broncha pas quand Oishi entreprit de lui huiler son dos, sa chute de rein, ses cuisses endolories.

« Son Altesse Tezuka est incroyablement épris de vous, murmura le Valet en parcourant du doigts les traces récentes causées par le fouet. Comme tout un chacun ici. Même sa Majesté le Roi souhaite vous faire venir dans ses appartements. »

Katsumi ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Être l'objet d'amour des Grands Princes, ces Maîtres à la main de fer dans un gant de velours, étaient une chose, l'être du Roi en était une autre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de savoir qui était cet homme mais il lui apparaissait encore plus sévère que le Prince Tezuka, et, dans sa voix, perçait toute son âme de souverain conquérant.

« Ce serait une chose merveilleuse, Princesse, la rassura le Valet. Vous avez enduré les tourments de son Altesse Tezuka. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas un détail insignifiant.

-Oui, mon Seigneur.

-Vous pouvez parler, si vous le souhaitez.

-C'est juste… juste que c'est étrange, murmura la Princesse.

-Ce que vous ressentez? L'interrogea Oishi.

-Oui… »

Katsumi se sentit soudain comme réveillée en plein ; devant eux se trouvaient l'adorable petite Princesse Sakuno et celui qui devait être sans nul doute son propre Valet. L'adorable jeune fille avait les yeux bouffis de larmes et sembla dévisager Katsumi avec un grand étonnement.

« Ootori, s'exclama Oishi. Te voila avec une adorable petite Princesse.

-Oui, répondit le jeune Valet. Mais la pauvre petite est encore plein de peur. Son Maître, le Seigneur Echizen est fort épris d'elle mais, semble t-il encore très maladroit. Il n'arrive pas à la punir convenablement et cette idée effraie cette enfant. Peut être qu'une petite conversation avec la Princesse Katsumi serait une bonne chose. Elle n'est là que depuis quelques jours et pourtant, elle brille comme l'esclave la plus aguerrie.

-Pauvre petite chose, murmura la blonde.

-Princesse Sakuno, reprit Ootori, laissez-moi vous présenter la Princesse Katsumi, mais il semble que vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, il me semble.

-O… Oui, mon Seigneur, articula faiblement la jeune rouquine.

-Princesse Katsumi, je vous prie de lui expliquer qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur, elle a bien besoin d'un conseil avisé de votre part. »

La jeune femme resta muette quelques instants avant de comprendre obscurément ce qui terrifiait sans nul doute la Princesse Sakuno. Contrairement à elle, elle appartenait au Seigneur Echizen alors que la belle n'appartenait pas vraiment ni à Atobe, ni à Tezuka ou à Sanada. Le Roi ne lui avait pas nommée esclave attitrée de quelqu'un. La rouquine devait être follement éprise elle aussi de ce beau et insolent Seigneur et cette sensation d'appartenance totale devait l'effrayer. Son cœur était peut être capturé. La Princesse Katsumi n'avait pas encore ce sentiment là.

« Voyons voyons, souffla la belle blonde. Il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça. Vous devez oublier votre état de servitude, vous abandonner complètement au Seigneur Echizen, lui plaire en tout point, ne pas craindre ses réprimandes ; elles sont là pour vous guider. L'aimez-vous? L'interrogea-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

-Oui, ma Dame, je l'aime mais…

-Non, non, pas « ma Dame », je ne suis qu'une simple esclave en ces lieux, lui rappela Katsumi. Et vous l'aimez, alors abandonnez-vous à cet amour et ce ne sera que plus aisé pour vous, petite Princesse effrayée. Si jamais j'avais été votre Maîtresse, je vous aurai déjà renversée sur mes genoux pour vous punir et vous purger de votre peur. »

Les grands yeux de Sakuno la sondèrent, interloqués avant de lui demander doucement, sous le regard approbateur des deux Valets.

« Aimez-vous, Princesse?

-Moi? répliqua la jeune fille. Aimer, je ne le saurai dire mais j'apprécie la rudesse de mes Maîtres, les Grands Princes. Leur plaire, sentir mon corps céder à leurs caprices, tout cela est à la fois difficile et si aisée quand on essaie de ne pas anticiper le coup suivant pour savourer celui qu'on a reçu. Alors je me sens capable d'endurer ma servitude. »

La belle se tut quelque instant, l'esprit plongé dans son propre désarroi. Elle avait envie d'aimer, désespérément et jalousa la Princesse Sakuno. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle avait envie de se rebeller. Durant un instant, elle avait cru aimer Tezuka et, bizarrement, à présent, il ne lui suscitait qu'un vague intérêt. S'était-il lui donné trop vite à Katsumi, trop facilement? Elle ne voulait pas de cette affection, elle voulait autre chose. Mais elle ignorait ce que c'était.

Sakuno considérait sa compagne d'un œil de plus en plus étonné. Elle saisit mal ce que lui avait dit la Princesse Katsumi, sentait en elle un refus de se donner ainsi à un de ces Maîtres et Maîtresses. Le Seigneur Echizen, songea-t-elle, était pourtant un homme merveilleux, espiègle, insolent mais il semblait si ignorant en matière de domination. Ce que lui avait dit la blonde la troubla ; son Maître et Seigneur devait se montrer bien plus strict à son égard pour la guider dans ce tourment érotique. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait ; la Princesse Katsumi, pourtant déjà reconnue et admirée n'était pas encore l'esclave attitrée d'un Seigneur ou d'une Dame et était pourtant déjà à l'aise avec cet univers voluptueux. Quelque fut le Maître qui la punissait, elle le servait avec une beaucoup de finesse et élégance. Quand Sakuno l'avait longuement observée lors du jeu dans la Bibliothèque, elle avait été frappé à quel point la Princesse Katsumi, tout en cherchant activement les petits boutons de roses, à quatre pattes et avec les dents, avait conservé sa grâce et avait montré la plus profonde humilité alors que le Prince Tezuka jouait avec la lanière de manière à ce que la jolie croupe soit zébrée de coups. Même si ses beaux yeux améthystes semblaient liquides de larmes, la blonde n'avait laissé aucun gémissement, aucune supplication pour la fin de ce tourment.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'Oishi, le Valet de la belle Princesse, avait terminé de pomponner sa protéger et la guider à sa couche dans la pièce d'à côté. Ootori, son propre valet, fit de même.

Les deux Princesses s'endormirent assez rapidement. L'une aux songes remplis de désir pour son Seigneur et avec l'espoir qu'il lui fasse découvrir des terres inconnus de lasciveté, la seconde le cœur un peu lourd de ne pas trouver ce que son âme réclamait ardemment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq

Quand la Princesse Katsumi fut réveillée le lendemain matin, elle put percevoir une agitation parmi les Valets et même quelques esclaves. Son propre Valet Oishi paraissait très excité et pressa la jeune Princesse pour la peigner et lisser ses longs cheveux, il lui pinça les tétons avant de les orner chacun d'une petite pince dorée reliées entre elles par une chaîne en or. Ces pinces et cette chaîne agaçaient Katsumi, lui rappelaient encore plus son dénuement. Mais Oishi n'avait pas fini de parer la belle : comme la veille, il lui mit une paire de boucles d'oreilles qui lui caressaient les épaules nues ainsi qu'un bracelet en forme de serpent sur chacun de ses poignets, ornées de joyaux et de perles. Enfin, il noua une partie de ses cheveux en une lourde tresse que le Valet avait torsadé de rubans de soie multicolores. La Princesse eut l'impression étrange d'être une petite bête coûteuse et exotique et l'idée d'être ainsi exposée lui procura une délectation exquise.

« Il faut nous presser, déclara Oishi après avoir terminé son œuvre. Aujourd'hui, se préparent de grandes réjouissances pour le retour de la Grande Princesse Kaori. Il vous faut être à votre avantage car, arrivée hier dans la nuit avec son équipage, elle brûle d'impatience pour vous rencontrer.

-La Princesse Kaori souhaite me connaître? L'interrogea Katsumi, surprise.

-Oui, les Grands Princes ses frères lui ont beaucoup parlé de vous, leur nouvel objet de jeu. Son Altesse est très impatiente de pouvoir profiter à son tour de vos charmes et de vous voir en action dans la Chasse au Trésor. »

La belle resta songeuse. La Grande Princesse Kaori avait passé quelques temps sur les Terres du Sultan en tant qu'esclave. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir connue auparavant, pour y voir les changements que sa servitude avait produit chez elle, de voir sa transformation. Alors qu'elle suivait son Valet, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un jeune Prince que Katsumi reconnut immédiatement, Yukimura, le Prince qui avait été puni de façon sévère le jour où la jeune femme était arrivée au Château. Ce dernier la dévisagea et la blonde se sentit rougir. Quelque chose d'inédit palpa en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressenti que très légèrement lors de ses moments d'intimité avec le Prince Tezuka et qui s'était évaporé très vite. Quelque chose qui semblait un bizarre mélange de peur et d'envie. Comme s'il la décryptait, la jeune Princesse détourna très vite son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de cet esclave, en dépit de son regard qui la sondait comme personne n'avait su le faire jusqu'à présent, de ce petit sourire à la fois un peu moqueur et narquois qui avait éclos quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

« Tiens! S'exclama Oishi. Mais c'est le Prince Yukimura. On fait moins le fier après trois jours au cuisine, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mon Seigneur, souffla doucement le jeune homme. Je méritais bien cette punition.

-Vous ne vous laisserez pas conquérir facilement, mon cher petit bonbon. »

Alors qu'il baissait la tête, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Katsumi. Son petit sourire s'épanouit plus aux coins de ses lèvres et la jeune fille se sentit de nouveau rougir violemment. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle puisse être attirée par cet homme, c'était tout à fait impossible. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à autre chose, une rumeur extraordinaire sembla

Katsumi et les deux autres hommes sursautèrent. Une voix féminine, un peu rauque, qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Le Valet Oishi ainsi que tous les autres Valets présents s'inclinèrent très bas et un profond silence envahit la pièce. Ce fut Oishi qui reprit la parole.

« Votre Altesse… murmura-t-il respectueusement. Vous ne devriez pas descendre ici. Sa Majesté pourrait être contrarié…

-Et en quoi? répliqua la voix. J'avais envie de voir toutes ces charmantes créatures pour leur signifier mon retour.

-Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous revoir, Votre Altesse, fit un autre Valet.

-Oh! Mais que vois-je? Reprit la voix dont le timbre laissait percer une douce moquerie. C'est la petite de mes frères. Princesse Katsumi, n'est-ce pas? »

L'intéressée reste interloquée quelques instants avant de baiser les pantoufles de velours de la Dame. Ainsi, cette voix un peu étrange, sortie d'un autre temps, appartenait à la Princesse Kaori, la fille du Roi qui s'était livrée au Sultan.

« Oui, ma Dame, murmura la blonde. Je suis très honorée de faire votre connaissance.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est bien éduquée, cette petite. »

La Princesse Kaori prit le menton de Katsumi et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle dut dissimuler sa surprise ; la Grande Princesse était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. De beaux cheveux à la couleur pareil à celui d'un soleil en plein hiver était soigneusement nouée en deux longues nattes torsadées de rubans vert sombre et ornés de pierreries qui lui encadraient le visage et qui mettaient en valeur d'immenses yeux métal d'où brillaient les feux de la passion. Était-ce comme ses propres prunelles? Katsumi n'aurait su le dire. Néanmoins, elle se sentit plus misérable que jamais, elle, pauvre esclave insignifiante parmi tant d'autres, qu'étudiait avec soin cette grande Dame. Cette dernière scruta ses prunelles avant d'approfondir son examen. D'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, elle lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux, comme on le lui avait appris. Docilement, la belle obéit et baissa les yeux. Avec jeu, sans lui faire vraiment mal, la Princesse Kaori lui gifla un sein, puis l'autre. La chaîne se balança, tira un peu sur chacune des pinces et Katsumi sentit un délire inconnu lui fourmiller dans le bas-ventre. Être exposée à la vue de ses Maîtres était une chose, l'être devant les autres esclaves lui était alors vraiment inconnu. Non seulement, la jeune femme devait montrer l'exemple mais elle dut endurer un tout autre tourment, une sorte de peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse susciter une attention particulière de ses semblables.

« Vraiment exquise, très chère, reprit la Princesse Kaori alors qu'elle lui pinçait légèrement le ventre. Vous êtes comme ces petits boutons de roses qui ne demandent qu'à être cueillis. »

Puis, la laissant là, la Grande Princesse alla voir d'autres esclaves, gourmandant certains, flattant les attributs des autres. Katsumi n'eut pas le temps de contempler la scène, Oishi lui administra une fessée, lui signifiant d'avancer.

En entrant dans la Salle du Trône, il y régnait une ambiance de fête. Des musiciens jouaient dans une alcôve, près du buffet, quelques Seigneurs et Dames dansaient au rythme des notes et ça et là, toujours le bruit mate et régulier du battoir qu'on administrait à quelques esclaves pour le divertissement de la Cour. Katsumi se demanda si elle serait fessée ainsi, pour le seul plaisir de quelque noble anonyme ou serait-elle autrement tourmentée par ses Maîtres. Elle avança, à quatre pattes, fixant le sol ; du coin de ses yeux, la belle pouvait voir les bottes et le bas des robes richement brodées. Elle ne s'attarda pas et alla rejoindre, sur un coup vif de son Valet, le Prince Atobe. Ce dernier était assis près de ses frères et de son père. Ce dernier jeta à peine un regard à la Princesse, se contentant de lui ordonner de remplir sa coupe de vin ainsi qu'à celles de ses frères. Promptement, Katsumi obéit, s'astreignant à le faire avec le plus de grâce et de rapidité possible avant de retourner aux pieds du Prince. Elle saisit quelques brides de la conversation entre lui et ses frères.

« … il l'avait amplement mérité, murmurait Sanada. Le Prince Kirihara est certes l'un des plus merveilleux esclaves mais ce qui l'a fait est intolérable. Être envoyé au Village devrait le purger de son esprit rebelle.

-Oui, les duretés qu'il devrait endurer là-bas devrait mater ce petit animal entêté et désobéissant, renchérit Tezuka. Après tout, le Village est l'un des châtiments les plus sublimes qu'il puisse y avoir. »

La belle n'osa lever les yeux, ces mots l'avaient envoûtée, fascinée. Le Village? Oishi lui en avait parlé quelque peu. Les esclaves rebelles et inquiets y étaient envoyés pour une année entière, y subissant, non plus les châtiments de la main d'un grand Seigneur ou d'une grande Dame mais de la main rude des gens du commun, vendus à l'encan à un Maître ou une Maîtresse pour y effectuer divers travaux. La punition n'était plus donnée pour le simple plaisir ou pour châtier une petite désobéissance. On donnait du fouet ou du battoir pour s'acquitter du mieux aux travaux de fermes, d'auberges ou tout autre demeure de ces gens du commun. Toujours plus profonde était la déchéance et toujours plus haut était le sublimement de chacun des châtiments que l'on recevait. Comme si la servitude ouvrait son âme en profondeur.

« Le Village… » songea Katsumi, son esprit empli de nouveaux rêves érotiques, la faisant frissonner.

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la Princesse Kaori avait fait son entrée dans la Salle du Trône. La belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de velours pourpre, semblait être comme une sorte de papillon, un être évanescent ; virevoltant sur les pavés froid de la Salle. La blonde put entendre son rire aérien et, tout comme dans la Salle réservée aux esclaves, elle allait et venait entre ces derniers, s'amusant de la punition d'une jolie Princesse, flattant les attributs d'un Prince suspendu par les pieds par Page qui le fessait d'importance avant de rejoindre son père et ses trois frères. Du coin de l'œil, Katsumi vit le velours rouge de sa robe et sentit sa main fraîche se poser sur sa tête, comme si elle n'était qu'un pauvre animal que l'on caressait pour le féliciter de son obéissance. Plus qu'avec Atobe ou ses frères, Katsumi se sentit misérable et dénuée de toute fierté face à cette femme qui, sur les Terres du Sultan, avait connu pareille situation. Et désormais, elle se tenait comme n'importe quel enfant de souverain, dans sa belle et riche robe, parée de bijoux, discutant des petites et grandes affaires du Royaume comme les petites et grandes histoires de chacun de leurs esclaves. De nouveau, la belle l'entendit évoquer le sort de ce Prince qui avait suscité le courroux d'un Seigneur et condamné à une année de Village avant qu'elle ne prie son frère Atobe à un petit divertissement. La Princesse Kaori désirait ardemment voir son petit objet de jeu dûment et joliment puni devant elle et de sa propre main.

« Elle est si exquise, si adorable, votre Princesse Katsumi, fit la Dame d'un rire où Katsumi y décelait de la malfaisance. Comme j'aimerai voir ses fesses rougies par mes coups de battoir. Me le permettez-vous, mon frère?

-Mais, je vous en prie, petite sœur, acquiesça Atobe. Montrez-nous les résultats de votre entraînement, l'enrichissement de votre expérience auprès du Sultan. »

Katsumi crut que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effet de la terreur. Jusqu'à présent, aucune Dame n'avait usé de ses charmes et la demoiselle se doutait qu'une femme pouvait frapper et punir aussi méchamment qu'un homme. Elle se sentit tirée par une poigne ferme et voulut résister. Elle entendit Tezuka se pencher à son oreille, lui murmurant :

« Très chère, vous ne donnez pas une bonne image de l'éducation que vous avez reçue. Tenez-vous tranquille ou je vous musellerai avant de vous expédier dans la Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux. »

La voix du jeune homme laissait percer sa froideur et sa dureté, calmant immédiatement la jeune femme qui tâcha de se tenir tranquille. Néanmoins, elle sursauta quand elle se sentit soulevée de terre, pliée en deux, de telle sorte que sa croupe était insolemment offerte à la vue de tous les Seigneurs et Dame de la Salle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sanada tendre une longue lanière à sa sœur qui commença faire pleuvoir une série de coups plus mordants les uns que les autres. De plus en plus excitée, elle sentit de la cyprine s'échapper et couler le long de sa jambe, les lèvres de son petit sanctuaire se gonfler sous l'effet du désir. Fermement maintenue par Atobe au niveau des poignets, la seule latitude qu'il lui restait était de laisser échapper un long gémissement de douleurs mêlées d'un trouble intense. A chaque coup, chaque morsure, elle sentit chaque partie de son corps habitée par ses charmes, par sa beauté. Était-ce là les sensations qu'elle éprouverait si elle était vraiment punie? Serait-ce là la véritable essence de son âme, de ses désirs mis à nu?

« Ecartez les jambes, Princesse, que je punisse aussi votre petit nid d'amour convenablement, » réclama la Princesse Kaori.

Sans répondre, Katsumi sentit ses jambes s'écarter, dévoilant les lèvres de son intimité qui lui semblait s'ouvrir et se refermer sur une vacuité à la limite du tolérable. Le premier coup vint lui cingler son petit bouton palpitant de désir inassouvi. Puis le second. Puis le troisième. N'y tenant plus, la belle laissa de pitoyables cris s'échapper de sa gorge et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voulut ruer et se débattre pour échapper à chaque fois que la méchante lanière la cueillait au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins mais la force d'Atobe l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentit la main de Tezuka lui bâillonner la bouche d'où sortaient ses cris perçants.

« Vraiment mignonne, cette petite lutte vainement et ne s'en trouve que plus magnifique. Elle sera parfaite, ce soir. » s'exclama Tezuka, une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

La Chasse au Trésor! Katsumi l'avait complètement oubliée! Elle se demanda si elle pourrait supporter cette nouvelle humiliation dans les tréfonds de sa chair.

« Si je ne peux le supporter, comment supporterai-je les rigueurs du Village? songea la jeune fille qui avait envisagé de se rebeller pour y être envoyée.

-Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment, décréta le Roi. Faites la baigner et huiler comme il convient. Faites-la harnacher comme il faut également. Je suis très impatient de la voir courir sous le fouet de mon fils. »

Sans protester, les coups de fouet cessèrent subitement, laissant la chair à vif palpiter et la frustration s'emparer de ses parties intimes. Prestement, elle se sentit jetée à même le dos d'un Valet et portée hors de la Salle du Trône.

Le soir venu, à la lueur des flambeaux, Katsumi se retrouva entourée d'une dizaine d'esclaves tous parés comme elle : chaussée de hautes bottes de cuir, ferrée sur le bout des pieds, de telle sorte que rien ne risquait de la blesser. Sa longue chevelure était nouée avec une lanière de cuir, semblable au raz-de-cou orné d'un anneau de métal et de pierreries. Ils furent mener par leurs Valets respectifs dans les Jardins du Château où étaient dressés une quinzaine de rangée de tables faisant office de buffet. Avec stupéfaction, la blonde remarqua un nombre incalculable d'esclaves attachés à des poteaux dans des postures dégradantes, mettant en valeur leurs trésors secrets, les membres érigés de chaque Prince étaient décorés d'une sorte de bracelet en or d'où partaient des petites chaînes qui étaient sanglées sur leurs chevilles. Quant aux Princesses, on leur avait mis des bijoux en strass sur leurs seins. De plus, chaque esclave, homme et femme, avait un petit mors inséré dans la bouche pour les réduire au silence. Ils n'étaient pas punis, ils n'avaient pas été simplement retenus pour les Jeux organisés par le Roi pour la Nuit de Fête en l'honneur de sa fille chérie. Mais leur soumission était éprouvée en servant de décoration à travers les Jardins et les allées du Château. Katsumi ne sut si elle devait les envier ou non. Mais, sans laisser lui temps de réfléchir, Oishi la dirigea vers les grands massifs de fleurs du Jardin. Sous son regard incrédule, elle vit un Seigneur à cheval galopant derrière un esclave en le fouettant pendant que ce dernier courait à travers les massifs, à la recherche de rubans.

« C'était donc ça, la Chasse au Trésor, pensa Katsumi, épouvantée. Oh! Je ne pourrai jamais y arriver.

-Vous avez compris, Princesse, ce que vous devez faire, lui chuchota Oishi. Si vous parvenez à trouver et rapporter l'unique ruban doré, vous ferez gagner le Prince Tezuka à ce jeu. Il compte sur vous là-dessus.

-Oui, mon Seigneur, » parvint à articuler la blonde, prête à défaillir.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de se livrer à plus de réflexions ; le fouet de Tezuka vint la frapper. Laissant s'échapper un cri, elle se mit à courir à travers les allées fleuries, attrapant les petits rubans, essayant désespérément d'échapper à la lanière qui la cinglait à chaque fois plus dru, plus fort. Son esprit était dans un flou total, oubliant toute rébellion, seul son désir à satisfaire le Prince Tezuka l'emplissait comme une coupe de vin.

« Levez les jambes plus haut, réclamait de dernier à grands cris. Ou je vous promets trois jours de Salle de Châtiments Spéciaux! »

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Katsumi vit soudainement le ruban doré qui flottait au dessus d'un parterre de roses. Feignant d'ignorer les élancements dans ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses fesses, de ses dents, elle saisit le petit morceau de soie avant de terminer la course au pied du dais royal où se tenaient le Roi et ses autres enfants. Se jetant à genoux, elle tendit les quatre rubans en direction du souverain.

« Vraiment, vous avez été parfaite, chérie, » lui murmura affectueusement le Prince Tezuka.

Puis, sans ménagement, la belle fut lestement portée dans la Salle des esclaves pour être baignée et huilée. Oishi s'extasiait de la performance de la Princesse et lui annonça que le Roi avait probablement décidé de l'attribuer officiellement à un Maître. Mais avant cela, la jeune femme allait prendre place comme décoration dans les Jardins.

« Un tendre petite créature comme vous doit être épuisée, lui chuchota le Valet. Vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer pendant que les Seigneurs et Dames jouiront pleinement de votre beauté. »

Toute pensée de révolte dissolue, sans penser à toutes les nouvelles implications de la décision du Roi, Katsumi se laissa ainsi entraîner dans les Jardins et remercia silencieusement le Valet de lui accorder cette posture, un peu inconfortable, mais lui permettant de laisser son esprit et son corps profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Six

**Petit mot de l'auteur**

Je tiens à rappeler que tous rapports sexuels, qu'ils soient vaginaux, anaux ou buccaux sans protection sont des RAPPORTS A RISQUES ! N'imitez pas les protagonistes de cette histoire qui ont un **comportement des plus dangereux**. Ceci étant une fiction, aucun risque pour nos héros, mais héros à ne pas imiter sous aucun prétexte !

Dans tous les cas, le préservatif est votre meilleur copain !

OoOoOo

Durant le reste de la Nuit de Fête, attachée sur un poteau dans le Jardin aux côtés d'autres esclaves, magnifiquement parée de petits bijoux en strass appliqués sur sa peau, la Princesse Katsumi put s'abandonner à des rêveries érotiques, s'interrogeant sur sa vie passée, sur ce qu'elle avait découvert sur elle-même en arrivant dans ce monde fantasmagorique. Regrettait-elle ses journées paisibles dans le château de ses parents? Non. Il lui semblait même que devoir y retourner un jour serait encore plus terrible que d'être condamnée au Village, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il retournait. Les mots des Grands Princes et de leur sœur la hantaient par ailleurs ; les termes qu'ils avaient utilisés pour décrire les châtiments qu'on y subissait, la servitude très différente sur la forme par rapport Château. Plus de délicatesse, plus de soie et d'encens pour lui caresser la peau, plus cette élégance raffinée dans laquelle se noyer. Juste la rudesse d'un battoir en bois, l'indifférence de ces Maîtres et de ces Maîtresses, ravis de pouvoir punir au nom de leur Roi une jolie Princesse ou un Prince bien bâti, de lui faire effectuer les tâches les plus vils et les plus dégradantes. D'autres pensées lui effleurèrent l'esprit, l'affection qu'elle avait crue porter au Prince Tezuka la faisait sourire. Il était un bon Maître, bien cruel, dangereusement séduisant. Mais il ne la comblait plus. Dame Kaori était également une persécutrice des plus redoutables, délicieusement féroce à travers ses coups de fouet. Et pourtant…

Un Seigneur - ou une Dame, Katsumi n'aurait su le dire - vint lui pincer les cuisses, son minuscule petit dard qui pointait hors de son capuchon, affamé. La Princesse laissa échapper un bref gémissement, le méchant mors qui lui entravait la bouche empêchait tout cri de sortir de sa gorge. Cela lui causa une nouvelle humiliation lorsqu'elle sentit que la main inconnu cueillit le miel qui jaillissait comme une petite fontaine des tréfonds de son être. Son tourmenteur continua de la flatter, d'agacer les lèvres de son intimité. Impuissante, Katsumi ne pouvait ni remuer ni exprimer de vive voix cette félicité qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle entendit, soudain, une voix profonde lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille.

« Ma toute belle, je suis votre nouveau Maître, désigné par Sa Majesté. Je suis Sire Tokugawa, murmura le Seigneur. Je suis simplement venu me repaître de vos charmes et vous examiner en attendant le moment où vous serez enfin toute à moi, toute dévouée à mes désirs, à mes exigences. Mon tendre petit sucre, je suis d'une grande impatience. Pouvoir vous prendre et vous attacher à mon lit à ma merci comme vous l'êtes en cet instant. »

Katsumi eut du mal à comprendre dans l'immédiat tout ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Sire Tokugawa. Seules les petites pulsations occupaient vraiment son esprit. Mais l'homme ne lui permit pas de jouir aussi vite. D'un geste tendre, il lui tapota la joue.

« Allez, ma tendre gourmandise, reprit le Seigneur. Gardez ce petit amour aussi affamé que possible. Pour vous prendre comme vous le méritez. Sans quoi, je vous punirai avec suffisamment de brutalité pour que vous soyez toujours prête pour moi à l'avenir. »

Pitoyablement, Katsumi grogna de frustration. Mais il avait raison. Comment pourrait-elle lui porter de l'intérêt s'il ne se montrait ni sévère ni strict envers elle ou qu'il ne sache pas l'aiguiller sur des chemins inédits où ses appétits sensuels seraient encore plus rehaussés dans de douloureux batifolages ? Même si elle ignorait encore si elle serait capable de lui abandonner son âme, son propre corps désirait ardemment connaître de nouvelles sensations, des voluptés encore inconnues. Apaisée dans son tourment et ses questions, la belle s'assoupit, rêvant du battoir du Seigneur Tokugawa.

Il était sans doute très tard quand on vint l'éveiller pour la détacher. A sa propre surprise, ce n'était ni son Valet ni son nouveau Maître ni même son instructeur, le Prince Atobe qui vint la délier de ses lanières de cuir qui l'avaient maintenue plusieurs heures. Non, c'était le Prince Yukimura, l'esclave étrange et narquois qui, avec une infinie tendresse, dénoua les nœuds avant, d'un geste suave, la déposer au sol, sous l'œil attentif d'un Valet. D'autres esclaves étaient également libérés de leurs entraves par leurs semblables. Voila une chose bien cruelle, songea Katsumi, mettre les uns dans une situation encore plus dégradante et faire connaître aux seconds, l'autre versant de ce drame sans pourtant jouir de ces privilèges-là. Ah! Quel sublime châtiment est-ce là.

Le Prince se pencha et lui chuchota affectueusement à l'oreille :

« Le Seigneur Tokugawa m'a ordonné de vous conduire à ses appartements. Il est encore fort occupé avec une dizaine de Princes et de Princesses qui le divertissent à un et mille jeux mais ne saura tarder à nous rejoindre.

-Mon Seigneur, soupira la blonde.

-Non, je ne suis pas votre Seigneur… Mais je vous aime, Princesse. » lui souffla-t-il.

Sous le fouet du Valet, ils pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre la chambre du Seigneur Tokugawa. Yukimura n'avait pas prononcé de paroles, laissant la jeune femme dans une douce inquiétude. Quelle fin de nuit leur préparait ce mystérieux Seigneur, à la voix si grave à graver dans la chair de la Princesse toute la volupté douloureuse qu'il lui réservait désormais.

« Mon Seigneur et Maître, songea la Princesse en pénétrant dans la vaste chambre de ce dernier.

-Veuillez-vous tenir accroupie de sorte que vos jambes soient bien écartées, les bras dans le dos, lui demanda le séduisant esclave. Le Seigneur Tokugawa aime à être accueilli de la sorte par son esclave avant que vous n'alliez baiser ses bottes.

-êtes-vous son esclave? L'interrogea doucement la belle, le plus bas qu'elle put.

-Non mais il a été celui qui m'a enseigné les coutumes du Royaume, lui révéla Yukimura. Même si j'appartiens désormais à Dame Leona, le Seigneur Tokugawa conserve le pouvoir d'user de moi comme bon il lui semble.

-Est-il aussi effrayant que j'ai pu le voir dans le Jardin? Lui demanda Katsumi.

-Oh oui, il est effrayant, probablement autant que le Prince Tezuka. Mais à la différence, il n'use que peu des punitions comme la Salle des Châtiments ou un séjour dans les cuisines ou les écuries. Il vous fait ressentir votre appartenance et votre servitude à son égard d'une manière bien différente, plus… plus psychologique je dirai.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla la demoiselle, en proie à une inquiétude de plus en plus grandissante.

-Il saura vous offrir et vous priver de choses. Pour découvrir l'essence même de votre âme. Comme on pèle une orange. Car, vous êtes une rebelle, n'est-ce pas? »

La blonde faillit tomber en arrière. Comment ce Prince avait-il pu voir en elle ce sentiment qu'elle croyait dissimuler au fond de son cœur? Il sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Vos yeux, tout simplement, reprit Yukimura d'une voix caressante. Vos yeux expriment le combat que vous livrez en vous. La fierté de ne pas avoir offert la seule chose qu'un esclave peut posséder, son âme. Mais aussi l'espoir de trouver le Maître ou la Maîtresse qui saura vous l'enchaîner aussi sûrement qu'il pourra le faire avec votre corps. Vous êtes trop belle, Katsumi. Mais trop éprise de liberté. Vous vous voulez choisir librement la personne que vous aimerez sans que cette même personne puisse prétendre avoir sollicité votre affection. »

Les lèvres de Katsumi ébauchèrent un vague sourire, ses traits contractés dans une réflexion intense, assimilant les paroles pleines de sagesse de ce Prince.

« Je ne veux pas d'un Maître qui se livre à moi comme à la première Princesse venue, soupira la belle blonde. Non, ce serait comme s'il me révélait ses faiblesses ou me donnait le fouet pour échanger nos rôles. Ce genre de Maîtres m'ennuient et m'indiffèrent. Je l'ai compris… »

Sa voix mourut quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir ; les deux esclaves se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapidement. Katsumi eut un mouvement d'épaules imperceptible. Qu'était-ce sinon un nouveau tourment qui la descendrait encore plus loin dans son désir de plaire.

Quand le Seigneur Tokugawa pénétra enfin dans la chambre, la blonde fut frappée par son air froid et presqu'indifférent lorsqu'il les jaugea d'un œil acéré. Le contraste entre l'éclat de son regard et les traits durs de son visage le rendaient effrayant. Mais, sans chercher plus avant, Katsumi s'agenouilla, sa croupe bien relevée, pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cuir de ses bottes.

« Sa Majesté le Roi m'a offert une très belle récompense, en échange de ma revue de ses armées, jeta le Seigneur. Une Princesse comme vous devrait parfaitement combler mes souhaits. Leurs Altesses, les Princes Atobe et Tezuka, me l'ont certifié. »

Il se pencha sur la Princesse toujours à quatre pattes, les yeux fixant le sol. Il lui prit le menton et la força à se relever, pour plonger ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

« Ma petite friandise, que vous me plaisez, lui susurra-t-il. Je pense que je vais vérifier sans plus attendre vos talents. Allongez-vous à même le sol, les jambes bien écartées, que l'on voit parfaitement chaque détail de votre fleur secrète. Prince Yukimura, approchez. »

Ce dernier obéit promptement.

« Veuillez laper ce petit coquillage de telle sorte que cette friandise ressente du plaisir mais sans lui permettre d'atteindre une totale volupté. Maintenez-là dans un inassouvissement qui rendent ses petites joues les plus écarlates possibles, ses jolies tétons aussi tendus que vos attributs. Et vous, Princesse, veuillez garder vos bras en croix. Ne cherchez pas à vous soustraire à ses coups de langue sans quoi je fouetterai chaque centimètre de votre peau avant de vous attachez à mon lit durant trois nuits sans aucun geste d'affection ni de ma part ni de quiconque. Vous devez rester ainsi allongée et ce, quoi qu'il se passe.»

En proie à une humiliation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son visage en feu, elle sentit la langue vorace lui dévora chaque parcelle de ses secrets les plus cachés dans son entrejambe. Lorsque le Prince Yukimura voyait qu'elle était sur le point de laisser le flot brûlant de jouissance s'emparer d'elle, il s'arrêtait, la mettant dans un supplice terrible, vidée et sans force, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se fermant frénétiquement sur un vide atroce. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur Tokugawa se défaire d'une partie de ses vêtements, laissant exhiber fièrement sa virilité sous une toison sombre, Katsumi éprouva un soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Au lieu de lui offrir les délicatesses tant espérées, il saisit Yukimura pour l'empaler presque sauvagement sur l'objet de ses désirs. Katsumi aurait voulu se relever et pousser des cris hystériques, exprimant toute sa frustration quand un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. C'était donc cela, cette espèce de torture nouvelle que Yukimura lui avait chuchoté quelques minutes auparavant. Elle connaissait pourtant cette faim familière qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre mais elle ignorait encore ce tourment là, celui de ne pouvoir réellement combler ce que réclamait chaque parcelle de sa chair; qui suppliciait son appétence. Alors que les deux hommes laissaient libre court à toute la luxure, la belle comprit quel sorte de châtiment elle allait désormais endurer.

« Ah! quel maître extraordinaire, Songea-t-elle avant de murmurer, prise dans un délire, je vous adore, mon Seigneur.

-Mais oui, vous allez m'adorer, vous ne songerez plus qu'à me faire plaisir, souffla le jeune homme. Venez ici, ma jolie friandise. Je veux vos lèvres près des miennes pendant que j'offre du plaisir à un autre, vous laissant languir dans vos envies. »

Se relevant, elle s'approcha un peu timidement avant de venir déposer sa bouche près de celle du Seigneur Tokugawa. La main de ce dernier saisit un des seins de la Princesse, le tordit, tirant gentiment le téton à la rendre folle.

« Prenez le membre du Prince Yukimura et donnez-lui aussi du plaisir. Avec vos mains mais aussi avec votre bouche, ma jolie captive. »

Les mains fraîches de Katsumi s'emparèrent du sexe tendu à l'extrême du bel esclave aux cheveux lavandes avant que sa bouche, affamée, engloutisse cette délectable gourmandise. Elle sentit que l'on maintenait la tête, comme jadis l'avait fait Tezuka, pendant que Yukimura entreprenait une série d'allées et venues dans cette contrée sous les propres coups de son amant.

L'orgasme surprirent les deux hommes et les sucs de Yukimura se déversèrent tel un torrent furieux et agité. Le petit coquillage intime de Katsumi battait comme s'il était doté de quelque cœur mystérieux. Le Seigneur Tokugawa ne lui avait pas permis de prendre part à la délivrance voluptueuse qui aurait calmé son excitation. Il avait d'autres idées en tête, pour la mettre au tourment.

Alors que son esprit était encore embrumée par ce délire totalement inédit, le Seigneur la porta avec tendresse à la tête du lit. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua quatre bracelets de cuir très épais qui étaient cloués au quatre coin du meuble lui permettant de la suspendre ainsi, la petite rose encore baillant sous l'emprise du désir.

« Vous dormirez comme ceci, mon petit lapin, décréta-t-il. Que je puisse, à chaque fois que je m'éveillerai, savourer l'exquise vision de vos parties intimes qui souffrent pour moi. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience, le Seigneur Tokugawa renvoya Yukimura auprès de Dame Leona et, très rapidement se mit au lit avant de s'endormir. Il lui murmura alors qu'il moucha la bougie sur sa table de chevet :

« D'ici quelques jours, je vous emmènerai avec moi, faire la revue des troupes de la Marine de Sa Majesté le Roi. Mes soldats pourront ainsi se délecter de votre beauté. Nous irons également rendre visite au Capitaine de la Garde, Yanagi et au Chroniqueur du Roi, Inui, au Village. Vous pourrez ainsi imprégner votre esprit rebelle du dur labeur du Village. »

Ces mots laissèrent Katsumi confondue ; ce Seigneur qui n'avait que peu eu le temps de la soumettre à ses caprices avait vu la même chose en elle que le Prince Yukimura.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un état de pâmoison pour la Princesse qui s'efforçait de servir au mieux son nouveau Maître. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler avec Yukimura. Il avait tant de choses à lui apprendre, sur elle-même, sur ces pensées secrètes qui l'assaillaient, la tourmentaient. Le Seigneur Tokugawa était d'une rigueur effrayante, n'en plaisant que plus à la belle. Pourtant, là encore, son âme se sentait encore insatisfaite. Offrant tout son corps à cet homme plus ombrageux que Tezuka, plus sensuel que Sanada, plus déroutant qu'Atobe et enfin plus éclairé que ne semblait l'être Dame Kaori, la blonde ne jugeait pas encore lui appartenir pleinement. Quelque chose qui lui manquait pour le sentir totalement, jusque dans les tréfonds ignorés de son cœur.

Chaque matin, elle devait nettoyer sa chambre, remplir son pichet de vin avant de subir une bonne séance de battoir dans le Jardin. Puis, enfin, venait la délivrance où, avec fougue, il la prenait, cachés dans la pénombre de son boudoir. L'après-midi, elle retournait dans la Salle des Esclaves pour être baignée et huilée et dormir jusqu'à la soirée où, très souvent, elle devenait un petit objet de jeu pour le Sentier de la Bride Abattue ou le Labyrinthe de la Chasse. Enfin, tard le soir, il l'attachait à son lit, comme le premier où, sous les rougeurs et les larmes, il s'endormait, la laissant dans un autre tourment. Mais, Katsumi le remerciait aussi pour cela. Sans ce supplice, avait-elle songé, comment pourrai-je atteindre la perfection à laquelle il aspire me voir? Sans cette torture délicieuse, la belle ne songeait que plus à son âme de rebelle, aspirant à de nouvelles aventures.

Cet après-midi là, après avoir profité de la douce chaleur, assise aux pieds du Seigneur Tokugawa dans les Jardins, ce dernier lui annonça que la Princesse Kaori souhaitait disposer d'elle dans ses appartements.

« Vous passerez quelques heures avec son Altesse et vous vous devrez vous montrer toujours aussi obéissante et docile, comme pour moi, lui enjoint-il. Sans quoi, au lieu de m'accompagner demain dans la revue des soldats de sa Majesté, vous vous languirez ici, attachée de telle sorte que vous ne pourrez que maudire votre incapacité à plaire à vos Maîtres et à vos Maîtresses. »

Katsumi frémit devant la menace du jeune Seigneur. Elle baisa ses bottes et sous la houlette de son Valet, la jeune femme se rendit aux appartements de la Princesse. Cette dernière l'attendait visiblement avec impatience et s'empressa de l'accueillir en la relevant et en lui donnant avec un long baiser sur ses lèvres humides, laissant la blonde totalement pantoise.

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir jouer un peu avec vous, gazouilla la Dame en lui chatouillant délicatement la poitrine et le ventre. Nous disposons que peu de temps, ma très chère. »

Puis, elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir à ses pieds, sur un coussin moelleux.

« Je voudrais tellement vous fouette de nouveau mais je désire autre chose, en cet instant! S'écria la Grande Princesse. Quelque chose que vous seule pouvez me donner. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Sept

**Petit mot de l'auteur**

Je tiens à rappeler que tous rapports sexuels, qu'ils soient vaginaux, anaux ou buccaux sans protection sont des RAPPORTS A RISQUES ! N'imitez pas les protagonistes de cette histoire qui ont un **comportement des plus dangereux**. Ceci étant une fiction, aucun risque pour nos héros, mais héros à n'imiter sous aucun prétexte !

Dans tous les cas, le préservatif est votre meilleur copain !

OoOoOo

Encore toute étonnée par la subite et étrange démonstration d'affection de la Princesse Kaori, Katsumi se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau divertissement, tout aussi mystérieux, pour lui faire goûter à une toute autre forme d'asservissement charnel ou une manifestation pour le moins surprenante, de la toute puissance de cette femme, de la satisfaction d'un simple caprice avec une esclave qui l'amusait. Néanmoins, le baiser humide qu'elles avaient échangé lui avait procuré un sentiment très différent de ce qu'elle éprouvait avec le Seigneur Tokugawa lorsqu'il la besognait avec passion. Cette attention particulière que la Grande Princesse lui vouait la perturbait, l'effrayait. Elle semblait l'examiner d'un œil différent, comme si elle cherchait à percer encore plus les recoins de son âme, pour en savourer son essence, le feu qui animait son mystère et ses propres interrogations. Katsumi songea alors subitement qu'elle s'était trompée au sujet de cette femme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, de sa grâce altière. Comme pour le Prince Tezuka, la jeune fille n'avait pas cerné la vraie personnalité de sa persécutrice, tout du moins, s'était contentée de ce que la Princesse Kaori daignait montrer. Ou était un autre versant de ce jeu? Serait-elle ainsi le jour où viendrait le temps de sa libération et des récompenses qui l'accompagnent?

« Petite douceur passionnée, murmura Kaori, ses lèvres dégustant son visage, petite créature enchanteresse.

-Ma Dame, parvint à soupirer sa compagne.

-Il y a tant que je voudrais… reprit doucement la Grande Princesse. Mais je ne dispose pas de ce temps, ni pour vous fouetter ni pour obtenir toute cette attention que je désire. »

Elle se releva, laissant Katsumi chancelante et de plus en plus confondue. D'un geste, elle lui indiqua un pichet de vin et un verre de cristal. La blonde comprit ce que la Dame exigeait d'elle. D'un geste aussi rapide que possible, elle lui servit à boire. Kaori tendit alors la coupe vers les lèvres de la jeune esclave et lui laissa laper le succulent nectar avant de goûter à son tour le breuvage divin.

« Princesse Katsumi, reprit la fille du Roi Sasaki en lissant le velours de sa robe d'une main distraite, je vous ai fait venir pour une raison un peu particulière. Comme vous, j'ai été esclave de plaisir au Palais du Sultan. Je me suis livrée de mon plein gré à ses griffes, aux Maîtres et aux Maîtresses de sa cour, aux langueur de ce monde très différent de notre vieille Europe, à la morsure de la chaleur du désert. »

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux gris métallique plongés dans un souvenir qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

« Être une Maîtresse alors ne me suffisait pas, je comprenais que pour être une bonne Maîtresse, il fallait que je sois aussi l'autre versant de ce drame, passer en deçà et revenir ne pouvait qu'enrichir mon expérience. Il fallait que je sois une excellente esclave. Mais il m'a fallu plusieurs mois, que je sois ne plus en mesure de m'appartenir pour que je comprenne ce que je recherchais. Ce que mon cœur plus que mon corps réclamait ardemment. Savez-vous ce que c'était?

-Non, ma Dame.

-Mais avez-vous une idée? Insista la Princesse Kaori, ses grands yeux plongés dans les siens, comme pour y trouver une réponse.

-L'amour? » risqua timidement Katsumi, bien que n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer cette femme chercher dans la servitude l'amour.

La Grande Princesse sourit, un peu tristement. Sa compagne songea à quelle point cette femme était somptueuse et, l'espace d'un instant, l'imagina aussi nue qu'elle l'était, dans l'univers fantasmagorique du Sultanat, caressée du bout d'un fouet et baisant les pieds d'un Maître à la peau olive ou d'une Maîtresse avec de très longs cheveux noirs.

« Non, ce n'était pas l'amour, ni l'être aimé. Je voulais simplement connaître, durant un temps, l'abandon total de son être aux caprices de mes Maîtres et de mes Maîtresses, comme le faisaient jadis mes premiers esclaves. Car… On éprouve toujours une forme d'affection pour eux. L'amour… C'est différent. »

Katsumi ne comprit pas immédiatement ni le sens de cet étrange discours ni son but. Pourtant, elle vit dans le regard de Kaori quelque chose de familier, de douloureusement familier.

« J'aimerai, continua la Dame, que ce soit à votre tour. De parler, s'entend. Je n'entretiens pas cette stupide illusion que la sensualité ôte toute faculté de raisonnement. J'aimerai entendre de votre bouche pourquoi vous ne vous livrez jamais pleinement à quiconque.

-Ma Dame…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que nous nous dirons restera entre ces murs, dans cette chambre. Je vois en vous celle que j'étais. Mais peut être me leurrai-je sur vos sentiments. Après tout, vous, on vous a enlevé à vos parents, à votre Cour, à votre Royaume pour vous amener ici. Alors que moi, je me suis enfuie d'ici pour être jetée plus bas que terre.

-Je ne sais trop où quoi commencer, murmura la belle. Mes parents m'ont un peu expliqué le principe de cette servitude, pourquoi je devrais être docile et obéissante.

-Je comprends mieux alors votre résignation de surface, fit Kaori pour elle-même. Votre père était le jouet préféré de mon grand-père. Et votre mère était elle aussi une esclave brillante, presque magique. Comment, d'esclave nue, elle a su, sans ciller, devenir une des Maîtresses les plus implacables de cette Cour.

-Mes… Mes parents… bredouilla Katsumi, avide d'en savoir qu'elle n'était réellement étonnée.

-Ont marqué l'histoire de ce Château, compléta en souriant la Princesse. Des milliers d'esclaves sont passés entre les murs de ces lieux. Certains sans être remarqués, souvent relégués pour divertir les hôtes de passage. Mais d'autres, comme vos parents, ont su briller dans la souffrance et la douleur. Chacun à leur manière. Cela explique sans doute pourquoi votre absence de réaction quand mon grand-frère est venu vous enlever. Dès les premiers instants, il a su que, même jetée plus bas que terre, culbutée par des mains brutales, votre âme comme votre cœur seraient des terres vierges de toute conquête. C'est pour cela que des Maîtres comme Sire Tokugawa vous adore. Même le Prince Yukimura est fou de vous. »

Katsumi baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle ne s'était pas doutée que l'affection que lui portait ce Prince ait pu ainsi être percée à jour. Kaori sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Le Prince Yukimura, jeta-t-elle enfin, est l'esclave qui semble montrer le plus d'indifférence et de sombre dédain sur sa destinée. Je l'ai questionné à mon retour, comme je le fais en ce moment avec vous. Pourtant, je crois que son cœur est enchaîné, désormais. A vous, à sa Maîtresse, Dame Leona, à toutes les mains des Seigneurs et Dames qui savent se montrer effrayants de dureté. Parfois, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire, on a dû mal à le croire né de sang royal et non esclave. Paradoxalement, il est de ceux qui cèdent, une fois qu'on sache comment toucher son âme. Mais vous, Princesse Katsumi, vous n'avez pas encore vraiment trouvé ce que vous recherchiez, je me trompe?

-Non, ma Dame, reconnut la belle, un peu d'hésitation dans la voix. Les Maîtres que j'ai eu…

-Continuez.

-… sont comme, vous le dites, de ceux qui cèdent, qui se livrent quand ils ne trouvent pas de moyen de me percer à jour, enchaîna la jeune esclave. Cette indifférence que vous croyez percevoir en moi, comme vous le dîtes, je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas pleinement conscience. C'est juste… Juste que je n'arrive pas à m'attacher à quelqu'un qui se donne avec facilité.

-Vous êtes bien plus exigeante et plus honnête que nombre de ce troupeau d'esclaves, observa la Dame. Vous n'avez, certes, pas trouvé ce que vous recherchez mais vous savez ce que vous attendez d'un bon Maître ou d'une bonne Maîtresse. Néanmoins, fit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion, ne voudriez-vous pas aimer?

-Aimer? Répondit doucement Katsumi, un sourire ironique se dessinant malgré elle sur son visage. Je l'ignore. Je le nie mais j'en ai très envie. Mais, en mon cœur, je me rebelle à cette idée… Peut être que c'est à cause de ce sentiment inconnu et effrayant qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Une esclave qui refuse de se livrer, même à Sire Tokugawa.

-Parlant de Sire Tokugawa, est-il assez bon Maître? »

Katsumi rougit magnifiquement, tout en repensant qu'elle n'avait pas rougi ainsi depuis ces premiers pas dans ce Château. Kaori laissa s'échapper un petit rire, sa tête rejetée en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge blanche. De nouveau, des images traversèrent l'esprit de la belle, des images où elle voyait la Grande Princesse entravée, attachée, un inconnu lui dévorant la naissance de cette belle gorge, laissant ses lèvres dévorer les petits cailloux de tétons avant de s'aventurer plus bas.

« Oubliez cette question, lâcha-t-elle. Venez par ici. Je sais que vous désirez simplement lui complaire en toute chose. Pas plus, pas moins. Et à moi aussi, vous allez me faire plaisir. Approchez de nouveau votre joli bouche. »

Kaori remonta les lourdes jupes jusqu'à son ventre, dans un chatoiement de velours et soie rouge et or. Sa petite fente humide était délicatement ourlée, légèrement entrouvertes d'où perlait le breuvage féminin empreint de mystère et désir.

« Faites-moi plaisir, ordonna gentiment la Princesse en faisant sonner un Valet avant de s'adresser à ce dernier. Faites mander Sire Tokugawa. »

Savamment, la petite langue joua avec l'intimité de la Grande Princesse, se délectant de cette volupté encore énigmatique, savourant les petits soubresauts de plaisir de sa Maîtresse. Entendant soudainement la voix du Seigneur Tokugawa, elle sursauta mais la main fraîche de la Princesse l'obligea à continuer.

« Son Altesse désire me voir, fit respectueusement le Seigneur coulant un bref regard vers son esclave.

-C'est exact, confirma la jeune femme alors que Katsumi réalisa avec terreur que son Maître pourrait très bien se mettre en colère après elle. Comme j'ai pu le constater, cette petite est un adorable objet de jeu. Vous avez une chance inestimable de pouvoir en user comme bon vous semble.

-Oui, même si en son cœur, elle ne semble que peu soumise, répliqua le Seigneur, cette enfant sublime chacun des châtiments qu'elle reçoit. Je prends un vrai délice à la fouetter, à voir ses petites larmes perler au coin des yeux quand la lanière de mon battoir lui mord les chairs, à voir sa petite fente pleurer de désir dans chaque moment d'attente et de supplice. Oui, cette petite Princesse sied à mon plus grand plaisir. »

Un léger silence s'installa qui inquiéta Katsumi. Quels regards échangeaient-ils? Quelles nouvelles idées de tortures et de terreur délicates s'insinuaient dans leurs esprits? Soudain, la blonde sursauta légèrement, elle sentit les doigts du Seigneur Tokugawa effleurer avec tendresse ses voluptueuses vallées intimes qui se gonflèrent instantanément et quelques gouttes de miel s'échappèrent. Elle réalisa alors que la Dame et son Seigneur s'embrassaient et cette vision provoqua en elle un bizarre mélange de jalousie torrentielle et d'un désir de complaire amplifié sous l'excitation. La demoiselle redoubla d'ardeur dans les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à la Princesse Kaori, qui d'un geste impatient, retroussa le haut de ses lourdes jupes et fit glisser le bustier en satin, dévoilant deux seins très lourds aux tétons couleur pêche qui pointaient, dans une totale appétence. Sire Tokugawa s'empara de ces deux petits bourgeons avant de les sucer avidement, sa virilité douloureusement tendue par tous ces délices. Sans qu'on n'eut besoin de le lui ordonner, ses lèvres de Katsumi abandonnèrent la petite fente de Kaori et se posèrent sur le membre turgescent de Tokugawa qui commença à aller et venir dans cette antre savoureuse puis, un peu brusquement, la délaisser pour explorer l'intimité de la Grande Princesse. Les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop que faire, Katsumi sentit la main impétueuse de son Maître lui sommer de relever le derrière et de baisser le front à en toucher le sol. La jeune femme s'exécuta avant de sentir une série de fessées au même rythme que les coups de reins que le Seigneur Tokugawa appliquait avec délectation à la belle Kaori. Si, durant quelques instants, Katsumi se demanda, indignée, si ces Seigneurs et Dames étaient tombés aussi bas qu'elle pour se livrer ainsi à chaque instant de la journée à leur gourmandise charnelle, cette réflexion se dissout très vite dans le flot érotique qui l'engloutissait un peu plus à chaque vibration dans la chair de sa croupe. Elle réalisa à peine lorsque ses deux Maîtres se laissèrent surprendre par un torrent de jouissance comme si, en cet instant, tout l'édifice de froide maîtrise s'écroulait. Sentant la frustration familière palpiter dans les tréfonds de son intimité, elle se laissa néanmoins porter délicatement par son Maître au pied du lit de la Grande Princesse où il l'attacha fermement de telle sorte que rien ne pouvait soulager le sourd désir qui la tenaillait.

« Dormez, Princesse, lui murmura-t-il avec une tendresse inhabituelle. Les jours qui viennent seront assez rudes. Nous partons au Village demain matin à l'aube pour y rester trois jours. Je ferai la revue des troupes terrestres du Roi. Après quoi, nous irons au Port, inspecter le chantier du nouveau bateau du Roi.

-Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Son esprit engourdi réalisa dans une sorte de songe vaporeux que Sire Tokugawa et la Grande Princesse Kaori s'allongèrent alors sur le matelas de velours, étroitement enlacés. Plus rien ne compta alors, que cette torture de ne pouvoir se blottir dans leurs bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre Huit

Tout le château sommeillait encore lorsque son Valet Oishi vint la délivrer de ses entraves. Du coin de l'œil, Katsumi vit Sire Tokugawa et Dame Kaori toujours étroitement enlacés, profondément endormis. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette vision ; Oishi l'emmena dans la Salle des Esclaves où il la baigna, l'huila et la parfuma. Après un séchage rapide, il peigna ses longs cheveux avant de les nouer en deux lourdes tresses avec de lourds rubans de velours verts ornés de pierreries. Katsumi ne sembla que peu y prêter grande attention, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la journée qui s'annonçait alors que tous les esclaves et leurs Maîtres et Maîtresses dormaient encore. Enfin, elle allait découvrir les coutumes du mystérieux Village, connaître de nouvelles et de douces terreurs et éprouva une sorte de reconnaissance envers Sire Tokugawa. Ces derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle et tellement affairée à complaire à son Seigneur, la Princesse n'avait eu vraiment le temps de songer au Village ni à se rebeller pour y être envoyée. Elle se sentit gagnée par l'excitation et la curiosité et se demanda si Oishi avait remarqué sa fébrilité. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que ce dernier était fort préoccupé, les sourcils plissés en signe de contrariété.

« Tenez-vous tranquille, Princesse, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement mais d'un air absent. Sans quoi, je ne vais pas terminer de vous nouer les cheveux comme il se doit.

-Oui, mon Seigneur. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête quelques instants avant de reprendre plus bas.

« Je voulais vous en informer mais comme je n'ai pu vous soigner avant, je n'ai pu le faire.

-De quoi s'agit-il, mon Seigneur? »

Oishi prit un air accablé.

« La Princesse Sakuno a été condamnée au Village. C'est tellement regrettable, elle commençait à resplendir à sa façon à elle, un peu timide et modeste. Mais, pour une raison totalement inexplicable, la Princesse s'est rebellée et a voulu s'enfuir du Château avant d'être rattrapée dans les Jardins de Plaisir alors qu'elle courait en direction des bois. Elle part ce matin avec d'autres esclaves désobéissants comme elle. Ootori est furieux, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. »

Ces mots troublèrent la belle ; pourquoi Sakuno qui était une des esclaves les plus adorables qu'elle eut connues jusqu'à présent avait voulu s'enfuir? Était-ce dû à la peur? Katsumi en doutait fort, bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir longuement et encore moins converser avec elle depuis qu'elle était devenue l'esclave attitrée de Sire Tokugawa. Non, c'était autre chose. La petite rouquine n'avait-elle pas plutôt voulu éprouver l'affection de son Maître en se rebellant ouvertement? Katsumi n'en fut que plus excitée à cette idée. Quelles nouvelles sensations inédites cette Princesse allait vivre, loin du raffinement et l'élégance de la Cour! La blonde se surprit à l'envier avant de songer qu'elle allait, dès aujourd'hui, voir les supplices du Village, quelle cruauté et quelle rudesse les condamnés allaient devoir subir. Elle espérait pouvoir y goûter, sans trop y croire, à la recherche de sensations nouvelles avant de secouer la tête. A quoi pensait-elle donc? N'appartenait-elle pas à Sire Tokugawa? Ne lui avait-il pas permis de s'abandonner un peu plus dans cette éducation un peu étrange mais sans prix? Sa vie d'autrefois ne lui avait apportée aucune sagesse, aucun contrôle de ses propres émotions, aucune modestie. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Oishi qui la gourmanda gentiment.

« Allons, Princesse, lui assena-t-il. Veuillez-vous ressaisir! Je vois bien que vous nourrissez des pensées bien dangereuses. Vous n'avez pourtant point besoin du Village et de ses rigueurs pour vous distinguer, Princesse. Sachez que parmi les bannis, il y a également le Prince favori du Roi, le Prince Oshitari. Ce Prince, en dépit de la discipline de fer du Roi, est incapable de maîtriser ses débordements de passion ni de son amour pour ses Maîtres et ses Maîtresses. Même un séjour aux cuisines ne l'ont pas assagi. Un peu de Village devrait le purger de ses peurs. Il n'en reviendra que plus magnifié. Mais vous, Princesse, vous n'êtes ni une esclave fière et orgueilleuse ni une jeune novice effrayée. »

Il acheva de la préparer, laissant la belle plongée dans le fil de ses pensées. Pourquoi ces mots qui auraient dû apaiser son âme l'avaient, au contraire, plongée dans une totale fébrilité? Sire Tokugawa était un Maître dur et cruel et c'était dans cette sévérité qu'aimait se perdre la jeune fille, pour mieux se dissoudre dans sa volonté, dans ses désirs, dans l'impétuosité des rares mots qu'il daignait lui adresser ou des coups de son battoir, secs et savamment dosés pour l'amener doucement mais sûrement à la docilité. Chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait dans son ventre était comme un soulagement à sa tourmente tout comme ses baisers étaient âpres, voraces, comme s'il aspirait l'essence de sa passion.

« Vous êtes prête, Princesse, déclara Oishi. Tenez vous tranquille, je dois préparer le Prince Yukimura qui vous accompagnera avec Sire Tokugawa. Dame Leona part quelques jours dans la famille de sa mère, au Royaume du Souverain Lysandre et elle a exprimé le désir que son esclave personnel soit avec vous durant son absence pour être bien fouetté, surtout qu'il a passé deux jours dans la Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux. Ce petit voyage à la merci de son ancien instructeur devrait le rendre moins fier et orgueilleux. »

La blonde resta surprise ; le Prince Yukimura venait donc avec eux. Il l'avait toujours intriguée et la jeune femme brûlait de lui poser des tas de questions, en particulier sur la raison un peu mystérieuse de son attachement à son endroit. Lui aussi l'attirait mais était-ce de l'affection? Ou une simple fascination pour un esclave qui se distinguait par une certaine indifférence envers sa condition et n'appréciait, comme elle, que les Maîtres brutaux? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais Katsumi sentait que ce voyage lui apporterait tout un lot de révélations et d'extases nouvelles.

Oishi mena Katsumi accompagnée de Yukimura à Sire Tokugawa, déjà à cheval, dans la Grande Cour où quelques soldats piaffaient d'impatience. Le beau Prince aux cheveux lavandes s'était vu enfiler un long phallus de cuir dans le derrière duquel pendait une non moins longue crinière couleur jais comme ceux des chevaux. Un anneau lui avait été également ajusté autours de son membre fièrement dressé pour s'assurer qu'il reste en érection jusqu'à ce qu'une main miséricordieuse le lui enlève, anneau relié à un collier de cuir attaché autours à son cou. Enfin, sa bouche était entravée par un petit bâton de cuir duquel partaient une paire de rênes pour le diriger, comme s'il n'était qu'un cheval. Oui, c'était quelque chose comme ça, songea la blonde, il ressemblait ainsi à une sorte de Poney humain, magnifiquement ouvragé comme une œuvre d'art et la blonde se demanda quelle sensation il devait éprouver en cet instant d'être ainsi harnaché et être réduit à ressembler vraiment à un animal domestique avant de ressentir une excitation inédite. Le Prince Yukimura lui jeta un léger regard et la belle lut quelque chose qui la désarçonna un peu plus. Une telle forme d'admiration que c'en était troublant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse ainsi attirer l'attention d'un autre esclave et se sentit quelque peu perturbée.

« Vous marcherez un peu devant moi, décréta froidement Tokugawa, les mains nouées dans le dos, que je puisse user de mon fouet comme bon me semble. Nous sommes au début de l'été, vous n'aurez pas à craindre le froid et le sol est suffisamment doux pour que vous ne vous puissiez vous blesser les pieds. Nous serons au Village dans l'après-midi au plus tard. »

Puis, il saisit les lanières de Yukimura avant de l'obliger à se positionner juste à côté de son cheval.

« Si le Prince Yukimura ne cherche pas à se montrer désobéissant et que ma petite sucrerie marche assez vite, nous pourrons même rattraper le charriot d'esclaves tombés en disgrâce et conduits ce matin même au Village. Pour eux comme pour vous, ce sera une excellent leçon dans votre édification. »

Ils se mirent en route sous le regard du Roi qui s'était posté depuis la balustrade royale, accompagnée de sa fille. Du coin de l'œil, Katsumi la vit envoyer un léger baiser en direction de Tokugawa. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer plus avant de cette vision ; ils avaient atteints les remparts du Château.

« Nous voila donc en route pour le Village, » songea Katsumi surexcitée.

Le ciel était d'un très beau bleu avec quelques nuages au loin. Katsumi songea qu'elle n'avait pas revu le monde extérieur depuis son arrivée au Château avant de se sentir plus nue et vulnérable que jamais. Désormais, ce seraient les gens du commun qui pourraient admirer chacun de ses trésors, peut être même toucher sa chair dépouillée de toute parure qui faisait d'elle autrefois une Princesse, une fille de monarque. Le Seigneur Tokugawa lui administrait de temps à autre un coup de fouet, la surprenant et se laissa imaginer la vision enchanteresses qu'elle offrait avec ses fesses rougie par les coup en ces moments, quelle savoureuse ivresse son Maître devait éprouver. Yukimura marchait à ses côtés, d'une cadence plus soutenue que la sienne et, du coin de l'œil, elle put admirer l'organe princier, un bel organe, ma foi, qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée, léchée, soulagée de ses tourments.

Ils avaient trotté depuis environ une bonne heure quand la blonde décela au loin le bruit reconnaissable d'une charrette. Cela doivent être les esclaves déchus du Château, comprit la blonde et son excitation prit le dessus sur toute autre considération. Elle allait revoir ainsi la petite Princesse Sakuno ainsi que le Prince Oshitari, qu'elle n'avait que peu eu le temps de connaître. Katsumi se demanda quel sort allait leur échoir maintenant qu'ils avaient été précipités de la sorte, du haut de la Cour et des ruses dans les bas fonds des châtiments du Village. Tokugawa administra une nouvelle série de coups de fouet, signifiant à la blonde et à Yukimura de presser le pas. Un des soldats se détacha du groupe pour rejoindre le charriot pleine d'esclaves.

La carriole apparut enfin, remplie d'une bonne douzaine d'esclaves nus, baignés et oints comme s'ils allaient être présentés au Roi en personne alors que, désormais, ceux qui seraient leurs Maîtres ou leurs Maîtresses, seraient des lavandières, des soldats, des menuisiers, bref, des gens loin, très loin, de la grâce et de la douceur altière des Seigneurs et des Dames de la Cour.

Un concert de gémissements et de supplications s'éleva soudain avant qu'un coup de fouet du soldat chargé de rattraper ce chargement ne les fasse se bousculer dans l'étroit réduit. Katsumi put ainsi la voir, la petite Princesse Sakuno, le visage sombre, aux côtés de celui que la blonde identifia comme étant le Prince Oshitari. Lorsque le regard des deux Princesses se croisèrent, Sakuno laissa éclore un doux sourire sur ses petites lèvres. Katsumi comprit alors qu'elle avait vu juste ; la rouquine avait désiré son sort, l'avait appelé de ses vœux en se rebellant sciemment et ainsi provoqué le courroux du Roi.

« Méchants esclaves! S'écria tout à coup le Seigneur Tokugawa. Esclaves désobéissants, fiers et gâtés! Vous allez maudire ce jour car je veillerai personnellement sur votre ventre à l'encan à la place du marché. Que ce soient des Maîtres et des Maîtresses bien cruels qui vous achètent pour vous mater et vous faire faire les tâches les plus durs! »

Imperceptiblement, Katsumi sursauta. Alors donc, ces malheureux allaient être vendus aux enchères comme du bétail. Ce n'était ni le Roi ni leurs anciens Maîtres ou leurs anciennes Maîtresses qui choisiraient leurs nouveaux Maîtres. Cette destinée était décidée par une âme soucieuse d'épargner assez afin de pouvoir s'offrir un joli Prince ou une ravissante Princesse qu'elle prendrait grand soin de rudoyer et de punir au nom de son Roi. Ce dernier y trouvait également son compte puisque l'argent de ses gens du commun lui revenait. Diabolique et parfaitement huilée, songea la belle. Ces gens du commun travaillaient dur pour voir leurs affaires prospérer, du propriétaire terrien à l'aubergiste en passant par les marchands, cordonniers, modistes ou tout autre corps de métiers, pour peu qu'ils aient de la poigne, ils pouvaient ainsi faire gagner le double ou le triple du prix de l'esclave qu'ils avaient acquis. Il n'était pas surprenant que ce Village soit le plus riche du Roi et qu'il bénéfice de privilèges spéciaux.

Un concert de gémissements la coupa dans sa réflexion, rompu par le claquement du fouet de Sire Tokugawa. Ils approchaient en vue du Village avant d'y pénétrer plus avant et Katsumi eut le souffle coupé en pénétrant le mur d'enceinte. Une foule considérable de badauds s'était attroupée à leur arrivée. La blonde put discerner des rires moqueurs, des vivats, des commentaires. Mais cette agitation était très différente des murmures plein de morgue et de dédain de la Cour. Là, ils n'étaient plus des Princes ou des Princesses dans le sens commun du terme. Même la dernière des gardiennes d'oies ou le dernier des garçons de ferme pourraient voir la honte et l'humiliation qui se peigneraient sur le visage des condamnés pendant qu'on les vendrait comme un vulgaire troupeau de volailles, jouir du spectacle de leur misère et de leur déchéance. N'importe qui, s'il en mettait le prix, pourraient s'offrir quelques instants pour punir l'un ou l'une d'entre eux. La blonde éprouva un frisson mêlé de terreur et d'abandon et se surprit à envier le sort de Sakuno et Oshitari. Là, la punition tomberait toute aussi vite, toute aussi drue mais pas dans le simple objectif de divertir quelque noble. Non, le châtiment qu'on leur infligerait désormais serait amplifiée, rehaussée dans toute la cruauté de leurs nouveaux Maîtres et de leurs nouvelles Maîtresses.

Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste place qui semblait être le cœur même du Village. Estomaquée, Katsumi ne put détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. A droite de la place, se trouvait une sorte de grande Roue horizontale qu'une dizaine de Princes et de Princesses devaient faire tourner au petit trot sous le fouet d'un homme robuste, comme pour un manège. Tous les dix tours, on changeait un Prince ou une Princesse par un autre en l'attachant à une espèce de large ceinture clouée sur côté transversale de l'engin infernal. Du côté opposé de cet instrument, se tenait une grande estrade où une file d'esclaves hommes et femmes attendaient pendant qu'un des leurs se faisaient administrer une série de fessées avec un battoir en bois. Et au centre de cette effervescence, une autre estrade au pied duquel s'amassait une foule considérable, impatiente de voir les nouveaux disgraciés, avec l'espoir d'une acquisition intéressante qui se lisait dans les traits de leurs visages.

D'un geste brusque, Sire Tokugawa somma Yukimura et Katsumi d'avancer et de prendre place à ses côtés pendant qu'une femme s'inclinait respectueusement en lui offrant un tabouret, offre qu'il accepta sans se départir de son sourire froid et de ses traits durs. Puis, de sa voix impétueuse et dénuée d'émotion, il ordonna qu'on fasse monter les condamnés sur l'estrade des enchères. Oshitari, suivi de Sakuno, fut le premier à monter sur le plancher rugueux.

« Un bel esclave, robuste mais également souple pour les travaux de traits, messieurs dames! Criait celui qui semblait être chargé de cette tâche avant de gifler brutalement les tétons du Prince. Regardez-le! Ce rebelle a grand besoin d'être dûment dressé par vos mains expertes! »

Des montants commencèrent à fuser de toute part jusqu'à coup de marteau signifiant la fin de l'enchère.

« Pour cent pièces d'or, le Prince Oshitari est vendu à Inui, Chroniqueur du Roi! »

D'un geste brutal, il le somma de rejoindre son nouveau Maître et Katsumi put voir les larmes inonder ses joues. Elle resta hypnotisée devant la grâce du jeune homme malgré l'humiliation. Puis, ce fut au tour de la petite Sakuno d'être vendue à une aubergiste du nom de Shiba. Cette dernière, après avoir affiché un air satisfait de son acquisition, se dirigea vers Sire Tokugawa et ses deux esclaves. La femme, vêtue d'une lourde robe de velours grossier avec une chemise à jabot en toile, s'inclina à son tour devant le Seigneur de Katsumi.

« Votre Altesse, c'est un immense honneur de pouvoir vous recevoir au Village. Nous ferez-vous également l'honneur de loger dans ma modeste auberge, lui fit Maîtresse Shiba.

-Oui, Madame. Veuillez me préparer ma chambre habituelle. Quant à mes deux esclaves, s'ils peuvent se reposer dans le jardin, cela ne poserait aucun problème.

-Je peux vous l'assurer, Messire, lui certifia la pimpante aubergiste.

-Je dois faire la revue des troupes de Sa Majesté le Roi et, ajouta le Seigneur avec léger rire, j'aimerai que ces deux petits bonbons puissent être convenablement préparés à cette occasion. Mes soldats ont travaillé dur, je me dois de les récompenser comme ils le méritent.

-Naturellement. »

Cette conversation intrigua Katsumi. Cette sorte de familiarité entre son Maître et l'aubergiste lui parut incongrue mais elle n'eut le temps de penser à autre chose, Sire Tokugawa, avec une tape sèche sur sa croupe, l'obligea à suivre le groupe.

L'auberge de Maîtresse Shiba était pimpante, soigneusement entretenue. Une Princesse, pliée en deux, était suspendue à l'enseigne de la bâtisse de telle sorte que sa petite fente surmontée d'une toison brune était crûment exposée aux badauds. Des traces récentes témoignaient des coups de battoirs que l'esclave avait dus recevoir dans la matinée. Ses longs cheveux couleur de jais lui cachaient en partie un visage étrangement paisible, comme si cette posture douloureuse lui procurait une forme de sérénité en dépit de son inconfort visible.

Ce fut à quatre pattes que Katsumi pénétra dans l'auberge, entre Maîtresse Shiba et Sire Tokugawa. Yukimura se vit attaché comme un cheval vers l'écurie où, à la frayeur de Katsumi, cette dernière vit d'autres Poneys humains, également harnachés comme de simples bêtes de traits, étaient soigneusement accroupis en rang, leurs sexes fièrement dressés dans toute leur splendeur. On lisait dans leurs traits la fierté d'être ainsi utilisés.

« Ce monde du Village est encore plus exotique que je ne l'aurai cru, songea Katsumi. Tous ces gens, ces rustres, savent nous rabaisser encore plus bas pour que nous puissions nous abandonner encore plus à notre infortune. »

Dans l'auberge, plusieurs esclaves, à quatre pattes, s'activaient pour nettoyer le sol, les tables, les tabourets ainsi que les marches d'escaliers sous la badine d'une femme de chambre. Maîtresse Shiba ordonna brièvement qu'on enlève l'équipement du Prince Yukimura et qu'on baigne la Princesse Katsumi avant d'aller la faire dormir la pelouse du jardin, vers l'abri aux esclaves. Quant à la nouvelle esclave, la Princesse Sakuno, on lui fit promptement aller dans les cuisines, afin, sans doute, de lui expliquer les tâches domestiques auxquelles elle serait désormais astreinte. Les deux femmes ne s'échangèrent même pas un regard, certaines de pouvoir se retrouver, quelque fût ce que le destin leur réservait désormais.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Katsumi se retrouva nettoyée de toute la sueur et la poussière de la journée par une servante dans un grand baquet d'eau, au milieu du jardin. Elle vit seulement Yukimura les rejoindre à son tour, son membre imposant libéré de son anneau tout comme le mors à sa bouche avait été retiré. Elle admira le torse musclé, ses bras puissants et songea avec quel plaisir elle aurait aimé l'enlacer, sentir son organe œuvrer dans son corps. Avec rudesse, la servante procéda avec célérité à la séance de toilettage qui, contrairement au Château, ne s'encombrait pas de coûteux parfums ou d'huiles délicates. Ils n'étaient plus des trophées de prix, dans le jardin de cet auberge, juste les esclaves de son Altesse Sire Tokugawa qui devaient être propres et présentables pour la revue des troupes de sa Majesté.

« Tout est si différent et pourtant, ça me semble encore plus magique qu'au Château, songea la belle, ses doigts effleurant les zébrures qui marbraient sa peau rafraîchie par l'eau du bain. Comme si toute cette rudesse, ce battoir grossier ou les mains fortes de ces Maîtres et de ces Maîtresses avaient, justement par le travail, su acquérir une puissance que les petits doigts effilés des Dames n'auraient jamais. »

Mais tout cela ne reflétait pas l'ensemble de ses pensées. Beaucoup d'autres songes se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sire Tokugawa allait-il user d'elle en la forçant à cet horrible manège de la Place Publique? Ou allait-il la laisser se languir là? Cette nouvelle torture sous la forme d'une attente dans l'espoir d'être punie comme elle le méritait la rendait jalouse de Sakuno.

La servante l'obligea à se lever avant de lui indiquer un petit coin dans le jardin où elle devait s'allonger pour se reposer, sous une forme de cabane où quelques planches protégeaient les esclaves du vent ou de la lumière du soleil. Obéissante, la blonde alla s'allonger avant d'être rejointe par le Prince Yukimura.

« Pas d'entrave, remarqua Katsumi, ses yeux dans le vague, la petite pulsation familière entre les jambes. Comme c'est cruel de nous laisser ainsi!

-Princesse, lui chuchota Yukimura. Je crois que nous avons quelques instants pour nous. J'ai tant eu envie de reparler avec vous, depuis la Nuit de Fête mais sans que l'occasion ne se représente. Mais s'ils nous surprennent, ils risquent de nous punir…

-Je l'espère bien, rit doucement Katsumi.

-Vous ne semblez pas effrayée par tout ce que nous avons vu.

-Effrayée? Murmura la jeune Princesse. Je suis assez terrifiée mais… Tout est étrangement délicieux de se dire que ce Village… Que ces rustres peuvent se rendre Maître de nous, de nos corps, de façon encore plus brutale et méprisante que n'importe quel Maître ou n'importe quelle Maîtresse de la Cour du Roi. Que la discipline de fer de ces gens du commun leur vient des durs labeurs de leur travail quotidien. Oui, cela me terrifie… et me séduit en même temps.

-Vous êtes une esclave magnifique, observa Yukimura, encore plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je pensais jusqu'alors que vous ne songiez qu'à aimer vos Maîtres et vos Maîtresses et non à rechercher l'abandon total de votre être dans la servitude.

-Aimer l'un de ces Maîtres ou l'une de ces Maîtresses? S'interrogea la jeune esclave. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, tout du moins, je n'arrive pas à admettre que je puisse les aimer un jour au point de leur céder mon âme. Vous, Yukimura, avez cédé votre âme, me semble t-il. Pas moi. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons prétendre posséder dans ce monde. Je veux m'égarer dans le châtiment, j'aime mes Maîtres et mes Maîtresses de la même manière qu'eux s'intéressent à moi, cela ne va pas plus loin. Ils veulent percer mon âme à jour que je désire connaître l'étendue de leur pouvoir sur moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Dans le reste, dans l'amour, ils me sont parfaitement indifférents.

-Pourtant, objecta le beau Prince aux cheveux lavande, Sire Tokugawa ne semble pas vous être aussi indifférent que ça…

-Pas du tout, répliqua en souriant la belle. Sire Tokugawa est effrayant, délicieusement perturbant ; il a vu, semble t-il, en moi qu'en dépit de toute mon obéissance, toute ma soumission, je ne lui appartiens pas ; je ne lui appartiendrai jamais. »

Un léger silence empli de ces mystères où les réflexions les plus profondes prenaient place sur tout le reste, de la petite servante qui étendait le linge à l'autre bout du jardin jusqu'aux caresses de l'herbe sur leurs peaux nues. Katsumi songea un instant avec un léger amusement à sa vie avant son arrivée au Château. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir, pour même un nombre restreint d'années, renoncé aux fastes d'une vie de Princesse gâtée et insouciante. Cette éducation du corps et de l'esprit ne lui avait apporté que du bienfait. Les choses comme les gens avaient éveillé en elle une curiosité nouvelle, une vision inédite. Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé quelle sensation lui procurerait le fait d'avoir le battoir entre les mains avec des derrières rougis à sa merci? Tout comme elle se demandait comment elle pourrait un jour renoncé à cet esclavage de plaisir, cette servitude de l'amour?

« Mais vous-même, Prince Yukimura, reprit la Princesse, le plus doucement qu'elle put, considérez-vous avoir tout cédé à vos Maîtres et à vos Maîtresses, en particulier Dame Leona et Sire Tokugawa? Je veux dire, votre destinée semble être de pair avec une plus grande renonciation de vous-même.

-Je ne suis pas un esclave simple, contrairement à vous, répondit le jeune esclave. Vous, vos désirs sont peut être plus exigeants, plus honnêtes que nombre d'esclaves, mais ils restent simples. Trouver la magnificence dans la punition, le châtiment, quelque forme dusse t-il prendre. Moi… »

Il tourna légèrement la tête, s'assurant que la servante ne risquait pas de les surprendre avant de reprendre sa position, ses yeux mi-clos.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire, afin de vous puissiez mieux comprendre qui je suis, pourquoi j'aime d'abord mon tourmenteur avant le tourment lui-même. Alors, vous serez mieux à même de juger pour votre propre édification. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre Neuf

**Note d'auteur **

Suite à un « commentaire » concernant le contenu de cette fanfiction, dont l'auteur se plaignait de la présence des fessées, je tiens à rappeler que lorsque vous avez cliqué sur le petit bouton de lecture, vous aviez droit à une introduction avec un résumé explicite **ET** à un avertissement sur le contenu destiné à un public adulte. Ce n'est pas là pour faire joli mais bien pour informer mes lecteurs potentiels du contenu de ladite fiction afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Cette introduction se trouve dans l'index de mes fanfictions, dans l'index des chapitres de ladite fanfiction et dans le chapitre un de cette fanfiction. Je crois qu'au niveau informatif, je ne peux pas mieux faire. Il me semble que sa lecture est aussi importante que l'histoire proprement dite. Je ne vais pas non plus mettre des avertissement avant chaque scène tendancieuse ou à teneur ouvertement sexuelle. Rien n'est plus désagréable qu'un texte bourré de notes d'auteur qui « cassent » la lecture.

Sachant cela, si vous prenez l'initiative de lire le texte qui suit avec l'introduction ET les warning, je trouve irrespectueux de votre part de venir m'incendier parce que je mets en scène certaines pratiques érotiques. J'accepte tous les commentaires, y compris négatifs, pour peu qu'ils soient un minimum construits afin de savoir ce qui a déplu, me permettant, en particulier sur les éventuelles incohérences ou les erreurs de type grammaticale ou stylistiques, de me corriger et d'améliorer encore le confort de lecture. Mais je n'apprécie pas ceux de lecteurs qui se permettent d'incendier un auteur sur l'un des aspects central de sa fiction quand celui-ci l'a clairement signalé dans une introduction et/ou dans une note d'auteur, chose que j'ai pourtant faite. Dans le cas de cette fanfiction, le BDSM (Bondage-Domination-Sado-Masochisme. Vous reporter au Net pour vous informer de cette pratique plus répandue qu'on ne le croit…) est le pivot central de mon histoire, le catalyseur qui permet aux divers protagonistes d'évoluer dans cet univers. Les fessées, le battoir, le fouet et autres jeux et jouets sont donc les éléments indispensables et incontournables du décor comme le serait, par exemple, le katana dans une histoire relatant des aventures de Samouraï. Il est pour moi hors de question de retirer ces éléments de mon histoires. Certes, j'ai quelque peu simplifié tous les aspects de cette pratique qui est sans conteste, plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît au premier abord, qu'on soit du côté dominant ou du côté dominé. J'en ai conservé les aspects essentiels sur « la mécanique » mais je ne pense pas avoir occulté l'aspect psychologique des participants. Par ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement de lire « Sade : Revu et corrigé pour les filles » écrit par Chloé des Lys, ouvrage remarquable qui traite du Marquis de Sade et de son œuvre mais également et plus largement du sadomasochisme et tord le cou à pas mal d'idées préconçues à ce sujet et m'a permis d'exprimer les parties plus psychologiques de mon texte.

Enfin, je tiens à préciser une chose, même si cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde, je n'écris pas pour faire du fan-service ni pour répondre aux attentes des lecteurs qui aimeraient voir telle ou telle chose se produire. Je ne fais pas de récits de type « Le roman dont vous êtes le héros ». Tout d'abord, parce que mon objectif en publiant mes fanfictions est de divertir et de surprendre mon lecteur autant que possible. Si je devais alors suivre les directives de mes lecteurs, il n'y aurait plus de surprise puisque tout est dit avant, on a juste romancé les demandes. Ensuite, parce qu'écrire en se pliant à toutes les exigences du lectorat, en tant qu'auteur, je perdrai tout intérêt à la rédaction de mon histoire, histoire où je prends de l'avance sur les différents chapitres et qu'il me faudrait alors remanier pour le seul fan-service.

Je m'excuse pour les lecteurs fidèles de ce petit coup de gueule mais je constate, et pas uniquement avec moi, que cette pratique, commenter en exigeant des choses à l'auteur, en l'incendiant gratuitement et sans argument, devient malheureusement trop courante.

**Autre petite note **: Les personnages de ce récit, leurs opinions ou leurs actions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des pensées et opinions de l'auteur.

Ce chapitre comportera des termes beaucoup plus crus, voire parfois quelque peu vulgaire pour désigner certaines parties anatomiques du corps masculin. J'ai longuement réfléchi à cette utilisation avant de me décider. S'agissant d'un récit à la première personne, je voyais mal le personnage user de phrases alambiquées pour décrire les tourments qu'on lui faisait subir. Néanmoins, j'espère que l'histoire proprement dite tout comme le style continuera de plaire et vous incitera à continuer de suivre les aventures sensuelles de Katsumi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire construit, même s'il est négatif.

Récit de Yukimura

« J'ai été élevé à la Cour de la Reine Nanako qui m'a recueilli à la mort de mes parents, ainsi que ma jeune sœur, Saeko, commença Yukimura. Nanako était la sœur aînée de mon père et celle qui a dû reprendre le Royaume quand mon grand-père est décédé. Ma tante donc, m'a expliqué très tôt que, dès mon dix-huitième anniversaire, je terminerai mon éducation au Royaume du Souverain Sasaki, éducation qui, si elle venait à être couronnée de succès, se verrait récompensée à la fois par la sagesse et la patience mais aussi en or, plusieurs sacs d'or. Je supposais à ce moment que je servirai dans l'armée du Roi, ou quelque chose se rapprochant de la chevalerie. Sasaki est le monarque le plus puissant du continent et la simple évocation de son armée faisait frémir ceux qui avaient été sur les champs de bataille lors de la dernière guerre. Par conséquent, j'étais très loin de m'imaginer esclave nu pour le plaisir des Seigneurs et des Dames de la Cour du Roi.

« Quelques jours avant mon anniversaire proprement dit, des émissaires du Roi Sasaki sont venus au Royaume afin, disaient-ils « de m'examiner ». Comme ils m'inspectaient dans ma chambre, alors que j'étais nu, là encore, j'étais loin de soupçonné que cette nudité serait désormais l'état perpétuel dans lequel je serai une fois livré aux griffes du Roi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je franchis les murs d'enceintes du Château que je compris avec horreur le sens de ma destinée et de mon éducation. Vous aussi, vous avez vu ces Seigneurs et ces Dames, désœuvrés dans les allées des Jardins de Plaisir, fouettant leurs esclaves dans quelque but de simple divertissement de leur vie oisive? J'ai vu le même spectacle en pénétrant dans le Château. »

Katsumi hocha la tête ; cela l'avait tout aussi atterrée, cette vision. Puis, elle était devenue si familière, et les bruits mat du battoir ou les sifflements des coups cinglants du fouet tout aussi ordinaires comme si le monde réel s'arrêtait à ce Royaume aux coutumes de plaisirs des plus étranges, que désormais, son ancienne vie, faite d'un lourd protocole de cérémonie, d'une telle distance entre elle, ses parents ou encore ses sujets, semblait avoir aussi peu de substance qu'un rêve lointain.

« Ce monde vous paraissait presque grotesque, au début, je me trompe, lui demanda la blonde.

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune Prince, ridicule, grotesque avec ces derrières rougis par le battoir, les secrets féminins aussi crûment exposés que nos queues se devaient être érigées en permanence. Je ne comprenais pas encore le plaisir à se laisser ainsi humilier, se laisser ainsi violer par ces regards, ses petites mains de Dames qui aiment à nous taquiner les chairs comme par la lanière du fouet qui, comme un serpent, s'amuse à nous trouver pendant que nous tentons de lui échapper.

« Evidemment, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais avancer, les fesses bien relevés et, c'est dans cette posture dégradante, d'une vulgarité qui n'a pas de mot pour la décrire suffisamment, que j'ai fait mon entrée dans la Salle du Trône.

« Le Roi Sasaki a immédiatement remarqué que je serai un incorrigible, un rebelle, un esclave fier et désobéissant ; il a l'œil et l'expérience pour cela. Il savait que même un tortionnaire comme Tezuka ne pourrait me rendre aussi malléable qu'il le souhaitait et décréta que deux semaines dans les cuisines me feraient le plus grand bien. Mais avant, je devais assister et m'imprégner de ce monde exotique et inconnu qu'est la Cour de Sasaki. Je découvrais alors la Salle des Châtiments, la Salle des Esclaves, tout le faste de ce Royaume, la puissance incontestable de ce Roi. Je ne résignais pas à cette vie d'esclave que je devrais alors mener durant au moins deux années et je refusais dès lors d'obéir à mon Maître qui était alors un jeune Seigneur inexpérimenté. J'étais son premier esclave de plaisir et il était dans l'incapacité à m'initier aux luxures de cet univers. Le Roi, décrétant que j'étais un irascible, m'expédia sans ménagement et immédiatement aux cuisines où, en devenant le jouet des domestiques, il estima que cela devrait réprimer par le fond mon caractère de forte tête.

« Ce fut avec plus d'horreur que d'appréhension que je découvris ce que me réservait cette punition d'un genre nouveau à ce moment. Jusqu'à présent, mon Maître s'était contenté de m'envoyer me languir dans la Salle des Châtiments, plié en deux et suspendu à une poutre, mon organe douloureusement tendu et mes bourses attachée par une lanière de cuir. Non, une fois aux cuisines, je me jetai au pieds de mon Valet en lui baisant les bottes, les larmes dégoulinant sur mon visage. Les domestiques me semblaient bien pires que le Roi et mon Maître réunis ; leurs rires gras, leurs manières grossières et leurs gestes explicites sur les tortures que j'allais désormais enduré. Tout cela me paraissait infiniment pire que la Salle des Châtiments. Mais Kabaji - mon Valet d'alors, partit d'un éclat de rire avant de m'abandonner, désemparé, aux mains de mes cruels tourmenteurs. Dès lors, je devais non seulement les aider à préparer les mets pour les banquets de sa Majesté mais surtout, je devais courir à quatre pattes, à travers les cuisines, un rouleau de cuisine enfoncé au plus profond de mes fesses, sous les coups des battoirs en bois, le corps recouvert d'épluchures et d'autres déchets. Parfois, les après-midi, ils m'installaient sur une table et m'obligeait à écarter mon anus le plus possible avant de servir d'un quelconque légume pour me l'introduire et me violer avec pendant que l'un d'eux me caressait la queue ou me la suçait avec un plaisir évident de me voir torturé entre le plaisir et la honte, avant de me redonner du battoir. Puis, les domestiques m'obligeaient à aller m'accroupir au milieu des épluchures, me rouler dedans en me disant que je n'étais qu'un petit animal, qu'une sorte de chien qui devait japper quand ils auraient la miséricorde de me donner un morceau de sucre et aller, la queue entre les jambes quand je me montrais désobéissant et rebelle. J'éprouvais une telle honte que j'en oubliais tout ce que j'avais été. D'autres fois, je devais accomplir des tours ridicules comme courir après un morceau de pain ou lécher le fond des marmites. Je devais être parfait, disaient-ils, sans quoi, je finirai mes années de services entre leurs mains. Je ne serai plus autorisé à dormir dans la Salle des Esclaves ni même à jouir de l'affection d'un Maître ou d'une Maîtresse. On me faisait dormir dans un coin crasseux de la cuisine, attaché aussi sûrement que je pouvais à peine atteindre la gamelle qu'ils avaient la bonté de me laisser pour laper de l'eau ou manger le surplus de nourriture réservé aux esclaves. Chaque jour, alors que le Château dormait encore, ils me réveillaient et, sous les rires, les coups et les commentaires moqueurs, je devais me dépêcher à préparer les petits déjeuners, à nettoyer la vaisselle et d'autres tâches réservés aux domestiques. J'étais sans cesse battu, humilié, pas assez pour me blesser les chairs mais suffisamment pour que je vienne leur manger dans le creux de la main.

-Quels monstres ! S'écria Katsumi. Mais comment êtes rentrés dans les grâces du Roi?

-Au bout de deux semaines de ce traitement infernal, j'étais, me semble-t-il, devenu plus doux qu'un agneau. J'étais prêt à me soumettre à n'importe quelle exigence, n'importe quel caprice, pourvu qu'on me sorte de cet endroit... Pourvu que je plaise à mes Maîtres, fussent-ils Seigneur, Dame ou simple garçon de l'office. J'étais devenu exactement ce qu'attendait le Roi. Mon Valet est venu me chercher, je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne réfléchissais à rien d'autre qu'enfin, j'allais me distinguer autrement que couvert d'épluchures, en me vautrant sans grâce dans les tas d'ordures ou me courant pour échapper à mes tourmenteurs. En y repensant, ajouta le jeune Prince avec un demi-sourire, je crois que ce « séjour » dans les cuisines était exactement ce qui me convenait à l'époque. Sans cela, je n'aurai sans doute jamais accepté ma condition et je n'aurai pas compris comment accepter plus facilement ce qui m'était échu.

-Alors, à ces moments, le questionna tendrement la blonde, vous ne pensiez pas qu'ils vous ont rabaissé à ce point pour que votre cœur soit mis à nu?

-Non, je vous le disais tantôt, je ne pensais à rien qu'à complaire au Roi et à mon Maître de l'époque. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas de temps à m'accorder ; il avait trouvé un nouveau petit objet de jeu, la ravissante Princesse Ann et ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Quant au Roi, il me fit faire une petite démonstration de soumission dans ses appartements. Sous ses coups de battoirs, je devais sucer les queues de cinq Princes, esclaves comme moi, avec célérité. Ces Princes, disait-il, bénéficiaient de ce petit privilège pour leur grande promptitude à voler au devant des désirs de leurs Maîtres et de leurs Maîtresses. Puis, je devais, toujours sous les coups de fouets, courir à travers la chambre du Roi pour lui rapporter des petites balles dorés. Si mon derrière n'était pas levé assez haut et si je n'étais pas assez rapide ni assez gracieux à ses yeux, il m'enverrait languir dans la Salle des Châtiments avec pour ordre de couvrir mon corps de zébrures durant une semaine. Car, selon ses dires, les quelques passages que j'y avais fait avaient été trop doux pour un désobéissant comme moi. Néanmoins, à sa grande satisfaction, j'effectuai tous ces petits tours dans la plus parfaite soumission et il envoya quérir Sire Tokugawa qui serait en charge de m'éduquer afin d'être un bon Serviteur et un esclave de premier ordre.

« Sire Tokugawa ne me ménagea jamais quand je fus son apprenti. Il fut d'une dureté effroyable, d'une cruauté sans égal, aiguisant mes appétits à les rendre insupportables, me réveillant en pleine nuit pour me prendre avant de m'administrer du battoir et m'attacher de telle sorte que rien ne puisse apaiser le feu qui brûlait dans mes reins. Ma queue comme tout mon être comprenaient alors, avec inquiétude, que si je tombais sur un Maître hésitant et trop doux, je serai incapable de maîtriser ma passion grandissante. A la fin de mon apprentissage, Sire Tokugawa m'envoya à la Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux, en récompense de mon obéissance.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette Salle, lui fit Katsumi. Mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement?

-Cette Salle des Châtiments Spéciaux, ce ne sont pas des Seigneurs ou des Dames qui tiennent le battoir mais des Princes et des Princesses récompensés pour leurs performances ou leur obéissance. Ils sont en devoir de châtier le plus sévèrement possible les esclaves tombés en disgrâce. Raconté de la sorte, cela ne semble pas bien effrayant mais imaginez un seul instant, des esclaves punissant un autre esclave. Quelle humiliation durant ces instants on puisse traverser et par quelle épreuve passent certains des tourmenteurs? Si certains semblent avoir une prédisposition au rôle du Maître ou de la Maîtresse, d'autres, beaucoup d'autres éprouvent une forme de tourment inédit ; celui d'être seul avec le battoir entre les mains, sans personne pour le guider.

« Ce fut pour moi l'une des pires épreuves que j'eus à passer. Libéré de toute contrainte, libéré de toute entrave, je devais à la fois maîtriser mes désirs de couvrir l'adorable petite Princesse tombée en disgrâce et la châtier suffisamment pour contenter mes Maîtres et mes Maîtresses. Nous étions cinq Princes réunis autours de cette sucrerie et, je crois, pour chacun d'entre nous, la difficulté qui se présentait alors, ce qu'on attendait de nous. Que, comme moi dans les cuisines, la Princesse Yuki puisse être purgée de ce qui l'effrayait, de pouvoir l'éveiller à chaque sensation qui habitait son corps, d'habiter ces sensations.

-Je n'ose imaginer quelle tension vous deviez éprouver en cet instant, murmura la blonde, un discret tumulte envahir son entrejambe. Avez-vous réussi à faire ce qu'on exigeait de vous?

-Je n'étais pas seul, lui rappela Yukimura. Et parmi le groupe de Princes présents, il y avait le Prince Yagyuu. Il est l'un des esclaves les plus remarquables de la Cour. Il a le privilège d'être le jouet de Sire Niou et de son épouse, Dame Yumiko. C'est une chose des plus rares, qu'un couple se partage le même esclave. Tout comme le Prince Shishido, il a négocié pour que sa servitude soit prolongée de deux années supplémentaires en échange de la liberté de deux Princes ou Princesses. Sa requête a été acceptée il y a peu. Durant ma brève rencontre avec Yagyuu, j'ai pu constaté qu'il brillait d'un genre particulier. Si je suis celui qui cède, lui est un battant.

-Prince Yukimura, l'interrompit doucement Katsumi, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous entendez par « je suis celui qui cède ». Cette façon d'envisager la chose m'apparaît tout aussi mystérieuse que, au summum de la douleur quand Sire Tokugawa me donne du battoir, je me mets à remuer les fesses tel qu'il le souhaite, oubliant toute autre considération, même si ma position me semble des plus dégradantes.

-Ah… Céder… C'est simplement ressentir toutes ces choses, chaque morsure du fouet, chaque enflamment que provoque le battoir, chaque souffrance lorsque le désir est impitoyablement aiguisé tout en demeurant un être d'esprit et de raison. Cela humilie, et cela recrée, lui révéla-t-il avant de reprendre le fil de son récit.

« Le Prince Yagyuu est un battant, quelqu'un qui ne peut endurer son état de servitude que fermement ligoté, quand il se languit, quand son appétence est au plus haut, il aime endurer son déplaisir de ne pouvoir en être délivré que pour le divertissement de son Maître et de sa Maîtresse. Il n'apprécie rien d'autre que de pouvoir faire plaisir à son Maître et à sa Maîtresse tout comme eux-mêmes jouissent de ses larmes de frustration et de souffrance.

« Quand je le vis tourmenter la Princesse Yuki, écarter son vagin soyeux à la limite de la jouissance, alors que ses mains étaient fermement maintenues, avant de taquiner son petit clitoris, de pincer méchamment ses tétons, je me demandais si je pourrais retenir mon désir qui me sourdait entre les jambes, l'envie de la chevaucher sans ménagement, de goûter à chacune de ses larmes, déguster sa jolie bouche. J'entendais le Prince Yagyuu lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille :

« Allons, Princesse, vous avez été très, très vilaine, il nous faut vous punir, il faut que vous vous abandonniez entière à ce châtiment. Plus vous lutterez, plus ce sera difficile pour vous. Acceptez ces sensations, par l'acceptation ou la recherche de la souffrance. Et tout ne sera que plus aisé. »

Disant cela, il me jeta un regard entendu. Je savais que l'occasion de parler avec lui comme je le fais en ce moment avec vous ne se présenterait sans doute jamais. Mais ce regard… Ah! Ma douce chérie, ce regard-là signifiait tout. C'est tellement dommage que vous ne fussiez pas là en cet instant. Peut être que tout serait plus claire à vos yeux. Parce que, mon amour, vous êtes une fleur rare, un joyau qui ne demande qu'à éclore, à resplendir à votre façon. Vous vous cherchez encore, le chemin de l'assentiment qui vous mènera alors à la résignation. Je l'ai trouvé sans le savoir alors que ces domestiques me recouvraient d'épluchures de choux et de morceaux de carottes. Je ne demande pas la punition mais je l'accepte autant que je la crains. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à Dame Leona, j'ai su de façon certaine que je ne pourrai qu'en être totalement fou. J'aime lui faire plaisir, même si ses jeux peuvent apparaître comme dégradants. Je ne vous conterai pas cette partie, non qu'elle ne soit pas intéressante mais le principal de ma résignation est venu de ces journées avec les domestiques et de cet après-midi avec le Prince Yagyuu qui m'a montré de ce simple regard que j'avais besoin d'un Maître qui me punit bien, qui se montre impitoyable tout en me guidant sur ces chemins sinueux. C'est là le sens que je veux vous faire comprendre à travers ma propre histoire.

-Que moi seule je suis en mesure de prendre ma destinée entre les mains?

-Oui, lui sourit doucement Yukimura. Katsumi, vous avez éveillée en moi une affection profonde, vous gardez en vous une part de mystère, vous vous soumettez aux caprices de vos Maîtres et pourtant, jamais vous ne voulez accepter de vous livrer entièrement. Vous n'êtes pas non plus une battante, à vous révolter pour le seul plaisir de vos Maîtres ou de vos Maîtresses mais, malgré cela, vous voulez plonger encore plus bas dans le châtiment, vous y égarer, comme vous disiez tantôt.

-Le trouverai-je un jour? S'interrogea la belle, tout d'un coup effrayée à l'idée de n'avoir personne à aimer. Je veux dire, le Maître ou la Maîtresse qui suscitera en moi plus qu'un simple intérêt.

-Oui, j'en suis certain, la rassura le jeune homme. Chaque esclave, qu'il soit sans profondeur et sans mystère, ou qu'il soit comme vous et moi, rencontre un jour un Maître ou une Maîtresse à qui il donnerait toute son âme et tout son corps pour lui plaire, qui sera comme l'air que l'on respire. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir un peu. Ce soir, nous serons les objets de jeux de Sire Tokugawa et de son fidèle compagnon d'arme, Yanagi Capitaine de la Garde. Et demain, il est fort possible que nous fassions une partie des revues des troupes du Roi. »

Katsumi acquiesça. De toute façon, l'après-midi était chaud et tout son corps était alangui, épuisé par cette journée de découvertes, de révélations mais aussi de questionnement sur ses propres sentiments.

Le ciel était déjà sombre quand une petite servante vint réveiller Katsumi et Yukimura. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent pressés par cette dernière qui les fit courir à coups rapides et vifs. Ils rejoignirent au pas de course Sire Tokugawa qui était assis sur une calèche attelée à quatre esclaves, harnachés comme l'avait été Yukimura. L'équipage était conduit par Inui, Chroniqueur du Roi, que Katsumi reconnut immédiatement. Elle remarqua à ses pieds le Prince Oshitari, sagement accroupi, son visage légèrement dissimulé par des cheveux sombres. Ils semblaient ne pas se formaliser de la situation qui sembla somme toute ordinaire. Avec fascination, Katsumi contempla les Poneys humains et se surprit à les envier. Qu'ils étaient beaux, leurs derrières striés par les coups de fouet semblaient luire aux rayons du crépuscule et superbement mis en valeur par un phallus enfoncé dans leurs entrailles d'où ne dépassait qu'une longue crinière couleur d'un jais brillant et lustré, les muscles du torse bandés, la bouche entravée par un mor, ils avaient fière allure avec l'équipement dont on les avait pourvus.

La servante coupa Katsumi dans sa contemplation et la fit prestement montée aux côtés de Sire Tokugawa qui, d'un geste, l'enjoignit de se tenir à ses pieds, sa tête près de ses bottes. Yukimura dut faire de même et c'est ainsi que la calèche se mit en route sous le commandement d'Inui.

La route était peu chaotique jusqu'au campement de soldat où le trio devait rencontrer le Capitaine de la Garde. Le trajet fut court, entrecoupé du sifflement familier du fouet que Inui donnait lorsqu'un des Poneys renâclait ou ralentissait l'allure. Katsumi réalisa avec peine qu'ils venaient d'arriver au campement composer de tentes. L'air était calme et la nuit relativement silencieuse hormis les rires des soldats en provenance des tentes. A croupetons, Tokugawa fit avancer ses deux esclaves jusqu'à la plus grande tente du campement. A la lueur des bougies, ils y pénétrèrent et virent un beau jeune homme, respectueusement incliné à l'intention de leur Seigneur.

« Votre Altesse, salua le Capitaine. Je viens d'apprendre votre visite. Je vous prie d'excuser l'accueil un peu cavalier de ma tente.

-Yanagi, répliqua joyeusement le Maître de Katsumi, je suis venu en ami, pour vous récompenser de la bonne tenue de nos soldats et d'avoir montré aux Royaumes voisins la puissance de notre armée. »

Puis, se tournant vers les deux esclaves, il les fit avancer pour chacun d'entre baise les bottes du Capitaine. Une odeur mêlant l'herbe fraîchement coupée et de brise marine émanait de cet homme aux yeux légèrement clos, les traits indéchiffrables avec une expression d'indifférence, nota la blonde déjà intimidée, se demandant si la récompense dont parlait Sire Tokugawa les concernait.

« Je t'ai amené ces deux ravissants esclaves, reprit le Seigneur. Use-en donc comme bon te semble. Ainsi, ils seront ainsi préparés pour la Nuit de Fêtes des Soldats de demain.

-Une telle récompense, Votre Altesse, est trop d'honneur.

-Allons allons, mon ami. Ne sommes-nous pas frères d'armes? Je tiens à ce que toi et tes soldats puissent autant se divertir que mes semblables au Château. »

Le Capitaine examina avec soin les deux jeunes gens avant de saisir en premier lieu le Prince Yukimura. De manière sèche, il l'obligea à se contorsionner et à lui présenter ses fesses. D'une main experte, il tâta les deux bourses avant de commencer à explorer son anus qu'il commença à écarter légèrement, laissant Yukimura gémir dans un murmure mêlant douleur et humiliation. Entre ses jambes, Katsumi sentit sa propre intimité chaude et humide, son excitation lui brûlant dans le bas-ventre.

Laissant le Prince quelques instants, Yanagi enfila un long gant de cuir avant de nouveau reprendre son petit examen en introduisant dans cette menue partie de lui-même un doigt, puis deux, puis trois avant qu'elle n'accueille la main complète du Capitaine. Yukimura ne retenait plus aucun gémissement et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sire Tokugawa semblait se délecter de ce petit tourment que son vieil ami administrait avec célérité et non moins de délicatesse au fier Prince aux cheveux lavande.

« Vais-je subir la même chose? Se demanda la blonde, à la fois épouvantée et fascinée. Oh! Comment pourrai-je supporter une telle… une telle introduction sans protester? »

Pourtant, elle éprouvait le besoin irrésistible d'être ainsi explorer, sans la moindre faculté de se cacher.

Ayant achevé d'exposer Yukimura de la sorte, le Capitaine se tourna vers la blonde qui perçut toute la personnalité énigmatique de son tortionnaire. Sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de se concerter, avec un simple regard, Sire Tokugawa renversa la jeune Princesse sur le dos, lui tenant fermement les mains. De son côté, Yanagi commença le même examen minutieux avec sa petite fente trempée. Avec moins de ménagement qu'avec Yukimura, il lui écarta les lèvres autant qu'il put tout en caressant son pubis. Katsumi ne réalisa qu'elle se tortillait en vain pour échapper à ces doigts impitoyables qui mettaient à jour tous les replis de sa féminité. Elle ne put retenir une série de cris lorsqu'il commença à lui tapoter gentiment mais fermement son petit clitoris.

« S'il continue, songea la belle, confusément, je ne pourrai jamais tenir! Oh! Non! Faites que ça s'arrête. »

Cruellement, il l'amena progressivement à la délivrance, la volupté s'emparant de chaque parcelle de son corps avant de relâcher brusquement la tension. Affamée par le désir, Katsumi sentit à peine que son Maître la remettait à croupetons, son petit nid d'amour battant douloureusement sur sa vacuité. Elle remarqua qu'il secouait la tête.

« Je pense que je vais me contenter de fouetter cette ravissante Princesse. Je crois savoir qu'il s'agit de la Princesse Katsumi et qu'elle s'est distinguée lors de la Chasse au Trésor. J'ai bien envie de la voir courir pour moi. La voir lever ses jambes bien haut pendant que je la fais le tour du campement. »

Sans un mot, Sire Tokugawa acquiesça, sous le regard éploré de la Princesse. Yanagi enleva sa large ceinture de cuir et lui ordonna brièvement de se relever et de se mettre à courir, de manière gracieuse, les genoux bien relevés à chaque foulée. En larmes, Katsumi s'exécuta et, bien qu'elle s'y attendît, la ceinture s'abattit sur ses fesses, ses reins, ses cuisses, encore plus mordante que le fouet, lui faisant échapper un cri de surprise et se mit à courir, éperdue, à travers le camp. De sa vue brouillée, elle put distinguer les soldats sortant des tentes, curieux de l'agitation que la Princesse provoquait. Chaque coup tombait, encore et encore, la trouvant alors qu'elle s'efforçait de courir avec grâce et sans trébucher, ses pieds nues foulant le sol meuble et étonnamment dénué de cailloux.

Tournant lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la limite du camp, elle crut échapper durant quelques instants aux morsures de la ceinture avant d'être rattrapée par le cuir qui la fustigea encore plus cruellement que lorsque son Maître lui administrait sa séance quotidienne de fouet.

« Princesse Katsumi, s'écriait le Capitaine de la Garde, voulez-vous me fâcher au point de vous garder enchaînée à la Croix des Châtiments? Levez donc vos jambes plus haut! »

Sanglotant, la jeune fille tenta de s'exécuter du mieux qu'elle put mais Yanagi était homme d'action, il était robuste, musclé et habitué aux disciplines militaires. Sa rapidité surpassait celle de la Princesse qui avait l'impression que ce tourment durait depuis des heures. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la tente du Capitaine était devant elle, la belle redoubla d'efforts et de grâce avant de jeter aux pieds de Sire Tokugawa et de Yanagi, baisant leurs bottes avec ferveur. Son derrière endolori lui semblait en feu, ses jambes étaient totalement épuisée. Durant un court, très court instant, elle songea à sa position dans le monde, qu'elle était une Princesse avant de se sentir sotte. Combien de Princes et de Princesses avaient enduré cela avant elle? Et combien le subiraient après elle? L'idée de pouvoir se distinguer en cet instant lui donna le vertige, à quel point elle ne s'appartenait plus. Cette sensation d'ivresse était bien plus intense que lors de la Nuit de Fêtes dans les Jardins de Plaisirs du Château.

« Je veux tant vous plaire, mes Seigneurs et Maîtres, » murmura la belle, comme prise de délire.

Katsumi sentit à peine que Yanagi la relevait, couvrant son front de baisers, tout comme son Maître qui lui pétrissait tendrement les seins pendant qu'avec amour, Yukimura lui massait les fesses avec une pommade.

« Ma courageuse petite esclave, lui murmurait Sire Tokugawa, vous vous êtes bien acquittée à votre tâche de plaire à vos Maîtres. En guise de récompense, je vous laisse vous reposer, solidement attachée dans la tente pendant que nous autres discutons stratégie militaire. »

Sans plus d'autres gestes prévenants, la jeune femme se retrouva prestement attachée, bras et jambes noués dans le dos avant de s'endormir épuisée. Demain aurait lieu la Nuit de Fêtes des Soldats et, alors que le sommeil s'emparait d'elle, Katsumi éprouva une grande impatience à l'idée de cette nouvelle épreuve d'amour et de soumission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Réponse à Sylne **: Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir d'être lue et commentée. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je tiens à rappeler que tous rapports sexuels, qu'ils soient vaginaux, anaux ou buccaux sans protection sont des RAPPORTS A RISQUES ! N'imitez pas les protagonistes de cette histoire qui ont un **comportement des plus dangereux**. Ceci étant une fiction, aucun risque pour nos héros, mais héros à ne pas imiter sous aucun prétexte !

Dans tous les cas, le préservatif est votre meilleur copain !

Je m'excuse du long délai entre la publication de ce chapitre et du précédent mais j'ai eu une fin d'année très agitée et peu de temps pour écrire.

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOo

Katsumi rêva d'un songe d'ennui, de ce temps pourtant pas si lointain où, à peine âgée de seize ans, elle assistait aux banquets et aux fêtes fastueuses donnés par le Roi son père ; où les conversations glissaient sur elle, plates, futiles, comme un léger écho qui n'avait ni sens ni intérêt. Cet ennui qui, lui semblait-il, allait l'engloutir dans un gouffre de désespoir, dont elle essayait d'y échapper désespérément en déambulant sans fin à travers les corridors poussiéreux de son château, les yeux perdus à travers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les vastes étendues des prairies s'étalant à perte de vue. Puis, comme la Belle au Bois dormant, on la tirait de ce songe, de ce monde qui lui apparut comme irréel pour la plonger dans ce brasier de souffrance passionnées, de jouissances douloureuses, de tourments exquis, de voluptueuses tortures. Comme si, par la seule force de son esprit en désirant tant ce destin, la belle avait réussi à l'appeler, à s'y fondre, à s'y dissoudre. Son corps enveloppé de rituels et de supplices était affamé par un désir sans fin. Mais ce n'était pas le Prince Consort Sanada qui l'éveillait de ce songe voluptueux dont elle se débattait vainement pour s'en échapper. C'était le visage à l'indicible mystère du Capitaine Yanagi, c'était les traits durcis par l'exigence du Seigneur Tokugawa. Elle cria et se tordit, les liens se raffermissant autours de ses poignets, de ses chevilles endoloris.

« Vous avez beaucoup dormi, lui chuchota le Prince Yukimura, à travers les images vaporeuses de ce rêve. Il faut vous réveiller. »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de la blonde qui rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux encore dans le vague.

« Non, ne m'embrassez pas, » geignit-elle.

Une douleur silencieuse se dessina sur le visage du Prince avant que Katsumi réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, paradoxalement une réalité qui avait les couleurs d'un rêve.

« Ce n'est que vous, chuchota-t-elle.

-Comment cela? S'enquit le Prince.

-Je croyais que tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'était qu'un rêve. Que mon passé avant d'arriver en ces lieux a perdu tout son lustre. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je recherchais désespérément depuis de nombreuses années.

-Et tout ceci n'est que le début, mon tendre amour. Appartenez à tous.

-L'amour pur est cruauté, le désir assouvi source de souffrance, soupira la jeune fille. Mais c'est dans cette servitude que je trouvais les chemins de la liberté. Et un sens à mon destin. »

Yukimura ne lui répondit rien qu'avec un léger sourire avant de terminer de la délier. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de son réveil ; il lui désigna un bol de lait frais qu'elle lapa avec délice avant de rejoindre son Maître et le Capitaine de la Garde.

Katsumi ne saisit pas l'ensemble de l'échange à voix basse entre Sire Tokugawa et Yanagi ; elle ne put déceler quelques brides de la conversation et les mots de « Princesse fugitive », « mercenaires aperçus à quelques lieues du Port » lui parvinrent. Un soupçon d'inquiétude s'immisça dans l'esprit de la blonde qui se demanda si c'était cela qui mettait son Maître et le Capitaine de la Garde dans cet état d'agitation. Elle perçut au son de leurs voix une certaine colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, mais plutôt une sorte d'impatience anxieuse. Néanmoins, la belle ne s'en inquiéta pas, la Nuit de Fête des Soldats allait avoir lieu ce soir, pour récompenser les hommes de l'Armée du Roi pour leur courage et leur valeur et cette perspective aiguisait douloureusement son attente. Quel usage allait-on faire d'elle? Serait-elle promise à quelque supplice nouveau et spécial? C'était une telle torture que d'être ainsi tenue dans l'ignorance. On ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela ; Tokugawa la renversa sur ses genoux pour sa punition quotidienne. Elle accueillit ses gifles avec soulagement, noyant ses pensées dans les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rosies.

La matinée passa rapidement. Katsumi eut à peine le temps de comprendre que son Maître partait au Port avec une escorte pour une inspection des troupes maritimes du Roi. Ce dernier ne pouvant l'emmener avec lui, Sire Tokugawa lui expliqua que Yanagi serait son Seigneur et Maître durant son absence. Le Prince Yukimura l'accompagnait pendant que la Princesse Katsumi, elle, aurait le privilège de participer à la Nuit de Fête des Soldats à l'auberge des Trois Poneys.

« Obéissez-lui comme vous le faites avec moi, mon lapin. Sans quoi, je m'assurerai que vous serez empalée sur la Croix des Châtiments pour y être encore plus sévèrement fouettée et promenée à travers le Village, comme le sont les fugitifs, » lui asséna-t-il en lui désignant une croix de Saint-André sur laquelle était fixé un imposant phallus de cuir.

Katsumi frissonna de terreur malgré son intérêt croissant pour ce nouveau tourment et s'imagina un instant attachée de la sorte, encore plus réduite à l'impuissance avant de se ressaisir ; le Capitaine Yanagi lui ordonna de la suivre à debout, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, pendant qu'il se rendait au Village. La jeune femme obtempéra alors qu'il lui donna l'habituelle légère claque sèche sur la croupe pour lui signifier d'avancer.

Ils avaient rendu d'abord visite à Inui le Chroniqueur du Roi où ce dernier et le Capitaine Yanagi lui fit part « d'une Princesse fugitive » à voix basse, ce qui intriga de plus en plus Katsumi. Puis, ils se rendirent à l'Auberge des Trois Poneys, celle tenue par Maîtresse Shiba.

« Vous préparez ma chambre, lui ordonna le Capitaine alors qu'il s'attablait, la jeune Princesse agenouillée à ses pieds. Que la chambre soit bien propre, que le lit soit fait et que le feu réchauffe la pièce. Cela exécuté, vous iriez vous reposer avec les esclaves de Maîtresse Shiba, pour les festivités de la nuit. »

Katsumi obéit, suivant un Prince aux cheveux argent qui la mena à la chambre réservée au Capitaine. Avec des gestes sûrs, sans un mot, toujours à genoux, elle nettoya le sol, mit du bois dans l'âtre, secoua les draps. Elle remarqua la Princesse Sakuno après son travail pour la mener dans le coin du jardin réservé au repos des esclaves. On la lava comme la veille des sucs de ses Maîtres, on brossa rapidement ses longs cheveux avant de lui indiquer un endroit où dormir un peu. Avec une certaine satisfaction, elle constata qu'elle serait à côté de la Princesse Sakuno. Katsumi était très curieuse à son endroit, surtout pour savoir si elle avait vu juste sur les raisons de sa rébellion inexplicable et de sa déchéance au Village. Alors qu'elle s'allongea, sa tête près de la sienne, la blonde murmura doucement son prénom. La petite rouquine se tourna légèrement vers Katsumi qui put y lire une sérénité évidente, comme si la Princesse avait trouvé quelque chose à l'égal de son âme.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie, Princesse Sakuno? Lui murmura l'esclave de Sire Tokugawa.

-Parce que j'aimais Maître Echizen comme je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir aimer, lui répondit doucement la jeune fille. Mais il ne savait pas commander. Il parlait sèchement mais je le sentais incapable de se maîtriser. Cela me faisait tellement peur que j'étais toute aussi incapable d'obéir à ses ordres et à le servir avec finesse. Je courais toujours me réfugier dans un coin de sa chambre. La veille de mon châtiment, alors que je devais exécuter un tour devant le Roi, j'ai bien vu que mon Seigneur était dans un état terrible d'agitation et cela m'a fait peur. Sire Echizen m'a condamnée publiquement. »

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré l'ombre du regret qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« C'est ce qui me semblait, reprit Katsumi en hochant la tête. Les Maîtres hésitants et agités me font peur aussi.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, répliqua Sakuno. Avant d'arriver ici, Sire Echizen et moi, nous avions été des amis d'enfance… Et un peu plus, je pense. »

Sa compagne resta interloquée avant que la rousse reprenne tout aussi doucement.

« Mes parents et les siens étaient alliés et on pensait nous marier quand nous aurions l'âge pour être unis. Mais Sire Echizen est aussi un proche parent du Roi. Quand il y eut la guerre, sa famille se rangea du côté du Roi Sakaki. Je ne puis vous décrire par quels sentiments sommes-nous passés. Les lettres qu'on ne pouvait envoyer. Nous avons été amants lors d'une seule nuit, d'une nuit volée avant qu'il ne reparte au plus fort du conflit. Nous ne savions si nous pourrions nous revoir et même si c'était le cas, pourrions-nous oublier que c'était une guerre qui nous avait séparés. Et lorsque les armées du Roi sont entrées dans le château de mon père, j'ignorais encore que je serai livrée nue à sa Cour. Ni même, lorsqu'il vit les rougeurs sur les jours de mon Maître, le Roi décida de me donner à lui, comme esclave personnelle.

-Insupportable, concéda Katsumi. Avoir grandi à ses côtés… »

Pour la blonde, tous étaient de parfaits inconnus. Durant tout le conflit qu'évoquait la Princesse Sakuno, les parents de Katsumi étaient restés neutres. Et de sa jeunesse, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu que les vassaux de son père ou ses femmes de chambre.

« Oui, confirma la petite Princesse. Sire Echizen était comme fou à l'idée de pouvoir me posséder, user de moi. Il me parlait avec raideur mais je sentais que cela lui était presque intolérable de ne plus pouvoir partager avec moi comme quand nous étions enfants. Nous sommes devenus de très jeunes adultes mais il n'a pas su maîtriser certaines de ses émotions. Je me suis rebellée pour triompher de lui, en l'abandonnant. Ici, au Village, c'est beaucoup plus simple, Maîtresse Shiba d'une dureté effroyable mais j'en suis folle. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui plaire en toute chose, qu'elle m'emmène comme hier soir dans sa chambre où j'ai pu m'éveiller à une sensualité que j'ignorais jusqu'alors. Quand je retournerai au Château, j'espère que je pourrai redevenir la favorite de Maître Echizen… et peut être lui montrer comment être un bon Maître.

-Vous n'abandonnez pas l'amour que vous lui portez, souffla Katsumi.

-Non, et bien plus encore. Je n'attends pas impatiemment de le retrouver car je sais que je le reverrai, au Château ou après mes années de service. »

Un court silence tomba entre les deux Princesses, rompu de nouveau par Sakuno.

« Mais vous-même, Princesse Katsumi, qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter de descendre au Village?

-J'accompagne simplement Sire Tokugawa pour la revue des troupes du Roi… Et participer à la récompense de leurs bons et loyaux services, répondit-elle avant de plonger dans un moment de réflexion. Si je me rebellais, supporterai-je les rigueurs du Village? Cela me semble si… attirant, si fascinant, être l'objet constant de l'attention des gens du commun.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir vous rebeller? S'enquit la rouquine. Vous n'aimez pas votre Maître?

-Pour porter mes expériences à des altitudes dont je n'ai pas idée, répliqua la blonde avec léger rire. J'aime bien Sire Tokugawa, mais parce qu'il est un bon Maître. Ni plus, ni moins. La chose qui me met en harmonie avec ce feu de passion, ce n'est pas tant le Maître ou la Maîtresse. Mais plutôt dans la façon dont il me tourmente, qu'il se délecte de la souffrance que je peux endurer. Pour moi, le défi n'est pas tant de plaire que d'éprouver chaque nouvelle sensation que leurs châtiments peuvent me faire subir. Peut être aussi, ne suis-je jamais tombée amoureuse, comme vous. »

Durant un instant, elle repensa au Prince Sanada et à ses deux frères, les Princes Tezuka et Atobe. Cela la faisait sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir l'étendue de leurs dominations sur sa personne. Et ne le regrettait pas. Dame Kaori avait été une des rares personnes qui l'avait vraiment intriguée. Parce qu'elle était passée par ces épreuves initiatiques en se livrant de son plein gré aux griffes du Sultan. La Princesse Katsumi n'éprouvait pas non plus de l'amour pour Sire Tokugawa. Il l'effrayait avec ses insatisfactions indicibles, ses silences sans fin, son organe qui était une douce punition. Mais elle ne lui céderait jamais que son corps. Quant au Capitaine Yanagi… La jeune femme soupira avant de rougir subitement. Le visage du Capitaine, ses traits énigmatiques, l'indifférence qu'il affectait, cela la troubla subitement. Et ce soir, elle était livrée au bon plaisir des soldats. Comme Sakuno, d'ailleurs, avait-elle appris lors de la conversation entre lui et Maîtresse Shiba.

Une odeur de vin aigre envahissait la salle de l'auberge, les soldats riaient, trinquaient pendant que les esclaves de Maîtresse Shiba s'activaient pour leur servir à boire et à grailler. Katsumi ne faisait pas exception et s'appliquait à verser le breuvage dans les pintes qui se présentaient à elle. De temps en temps, un des soldats lui pinçait les fesses ou les seins, ses joues rosissaient légèrement malgré le sang-froid dont la Princesse essayait de faire preuve. Après avoir servi le Capitaine, elle sentit se dernier lui saisir les poignets et la soulever, son visage s'enflammant et ses yeux fixant ses seins lourds se ballottant.

« A mes chers soldats qui ont si bien servi sa Majesté le Roi! » s'écria le Capitaine.

A ces mots, les hommes battirent des mains et quelques uns sifflèrent pour exprimer leur approbation. Du coin de l'œil, Katsumi vit la petite Princesse Sakuno et le Prince aux cheveux argentés du matin installés accroupis sur des tables, leurs organes crûment exposés. Les joues de la rouquine étaient écarlates, tout comme le membre plutôt imposant du jeune Prince.

« Ce soir est Nuit de Fête! Reprit Yanagi. Qui veut commencer? »

Un jeune soldat s'approcha et saisit la blonde avant de l'allonger sur une des tables, les jambes laissant s'exposer son petit coquillage trempé. Une langue râpeuse semblait vouloir la dévorer pendant qu'elle vit le scrotum sombre d'un autre soldat au dessus d'elle, sa virilité commença une série d'allées et venues dans la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme qui aspira ce membre tendu de désir avec gourmandise. Peu après, elle sentit les sucs âcres de l'homme s'écouler contre ses lèvres. Pendant qu'un autre soldat remplaçait celui qui avait déversé en elle le fruit de sa jouissance, Katsumi sentit qu'on explorait son intimité pendant que des doigts pétrissaient les tétons tendus à l'extrême, presqu'à lui faire mal avant qu'on les lui tète avec avidité. A chaque coup de boutoir, la belle croyait atteindre la jouissance mais ce n'était que de puissantes palpitations qui la menait à des plages intenses de plaisirs sans qu'on lui permette de relâcher toute la tension qui brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps. Chaque sexe était un déferlement de couleurs qui lui faisait pousser de sourds gémissements, exprimant tout l'abandon dans lequel elle livrait son corps aux mains des soldats.

On la releva et, jetant un coup d'œil timide autours d'elle, la blonde remarqua Sakuno chevauchant un vigoureux jeune soldat pendant que le Prince aux cheveux argentés était littéralement pris d'assaut par un soldat légèrement plus âgé mais non moins robuste. Le membre turgescent de ce dernier allait et venait dans les entrailles du Prince dont le visage n'était plus que plaisir. Katsumi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la scène qu'on la porta à Yanagi qui la coucha sur le ventre avant de sentir l'organe nerveux du Capitaine fouiller à l'intérieur de son vagin trempé, mettant dans chaque coup de rein toute l'appétence de son désir. Un des soldats se plaça face à elle et, sans ménagement, s'empala dans sa bouche entrouverte, entamant sur le même rythme soutenu que le Capitaine, des allées et venues. Le corps de la belle n'avait plus ni poids ni équilibre ; ses pensées se dissolvaient dans le flot continu des plages intenses de volupté auxquelles elle était impitoyablement soumise, le Capitaine ayant ramené ses deux mains dans son dos. L'orgasme de Katsumi fut d'une incroyable violence, la laissant totalement pantelante, encore avide de ces sensations qui ne semblaient pas s'estomper malgré les premières passions assouvies.

Ils avaient emmené les esclaves dans la petite cour où chacun s'amusa à laver chaque esclave, caressant les cheveux des Princesses ou flattant les dos endoloris des Princes. La belle ne se préoccupait plus de rien, laissant toutes ses mains courir le long de son dos, de ses seins, pincer sa peau, taquiner gentiment sa petite rose qui pointait, encore affamée avant qu'elle ne remarque Yanagi, accoudé dans un coin plus sombre de la cour, l'observant de ses yeux clos, une expression indéfinissable se lisait dans les courbes de son visage. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle pendant que les soldats reculaient respectueusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la porta encore vaporeuse dans la chambre. Les yeux mi-clos de la belle suivaient les mouvements du Capitaine, étudiaient les traits rudes de l'homme alors qu'il l'allongeait avec une tendresse inhabituelle dans le grand lit où il s'allongea à ses côtés. Encore engourdie, elle s'étira comme une chatte avant de sentir les mains fermes de Yanagi se refermer sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui avant de s'endormir promptement. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, apaisée par un sentiment de contentement.

Des murmures voilés tirèrent Katsumi de son sommeil. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Capitaine était en grande discussion avec un des soldats de la veille. Ce dernier roulait des yeux avant de s'incliner et de repartir de la chambre. La blonde se redressa, paniquée. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Elle n'aurait su le dire. D'autant qu'elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Yanagi remarqua que la jeune esclave était éveillée et s'approcha d'elle. Pensivement, il lui caressa les cheveux avant rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi obéissez-vous? » lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

La belle resta muette de surprise et d'étonnement. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand quand il lui s'assit à côté d'elle, comme si elle était son égal.

« Répondez-moi honnêtement, reprit le Capitaine. Je ne veux pas d'une réponse pour me plaire, je veux une réponse franche. Venant du fond de vous-même. »

Katsumi mit quelques instants avant de formuler lentement, d'une voix se raffermissant, une réponse qui la surprit elle-même. La question en elle-même, pourtant simple, la désarçonnait. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, à dire vrai. Après tout, elle restait une Princesse avec tous les droits et les obligeances dus à son rang et à sa lignée et malgré cela, il ne lui était jamais venue à l'idée de se rebeller pour cette raison-là, raison qu'elle avait jugée sotte dès le départ. Le jeune Capitaine saisit le menton de la belle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, la libérant d'une sorte de poids.

« J'obéis pour éprouver mon corps, murmura la jeune esclave. Comme si une part de moi-même était née esclave et non de sang royal. J'obéis pour atteindre la perfection, pour faire plaisir à mes Maîtres et mes Maîtresses, bien sûr. Mais j'obéis avant tout…

-Oui?

-…Dans les humiliations les plus atroces, comme le Sentier de la Bride Abattue ou avant-hier soir, quand vous m'avez fait courir à travers le campement… J'obéis parce que j'espère au plus profond de moi-même pouvoir vraiment aimer mes Maîtres et mes Maîtresses mais…

-Ils vous laissent aussi indifférente? L'interrogea Yanagi.

-Oui, admit Katsumi, enhardie. Je les aime bien, parce qu'ils me punissent bien. Mais ni plus ni moins. La Princesse Sakuno, au contraire, aime vraiment celui qui a été son Maître au Château, le Seigneur Echizen. Mais il ne savait pas commander, d'après ses dires. J'aime celui qui me punit bien, ajouta-t-elle effrontément avec un rapide coup d'œil un peu insolent. Mais j'ai très envie de quelque chose. De quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore eu.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous avez enfermé votre cœur à vos Maîtres et vos Maîtresses au Château. Sire Tokugawa disait tantôt qu'il y a un noyau que personne n'avait su encore mettre à nu, que votre âme est un monde de mystère. C'est pour ça que tous ont été fasciné par vous, votre soumission, par votre passion et votre incapacité à dissimuler les émotions. Parce que personne ne sait comment vous contenter. »

Katsumi resta quelques instants à réfléchir aux paroles du Capitaine qui reprit la parole.

« Avant-hier, une Princesse s'est échappée du Château. A l'heure qu'il est, elle a probablement atteint le Royaume du souverain Krauser où on offre l'asile aux esclaves en fuite. Les recherches seront probablement abandonnées dans la journée. C'est très rare qu'un esclave fugitif parvienne à déserter réellement le Château et encore moins le Village. La plupart du temps, un esclave s'enfuit par défi. Non celui de s'extraire de ce monde de plaisir, mais plutôt par esprit d'aventure. Ceux qui désirent vraiment s'enfuir par peur, doivent passer par toute une palette d'épreuves, ils doivent parvenir à endormir la vigilance de leurs Maîtres ou de leurs Maîtresses, ne pas avoir peur de voler des vêtements et de l'argent pour mener à bien leur entreprise. Mais ils sont rares. »

Il se leva et d'une claque sèche sur les seins de la Princesse, il lui ordonna de se lever et de le suivre.

« Nous allons retrouver votre Maître, Sire Tokugawa. Il faut que vous soyez prête rapidement. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :**

Suite à la virulence du débat sur la prolifération de MA, sur le forum francophone de , je tiens à rappeler et préciser deux trois petites choses.

-Je rappelle que conter des choses un tant soit peu violente et/ou à connotation sexuelle ne signifie pas faire l'apologie desdites choses décrites dans la fiction. Un récit de fiction porte bien son nom, me semble t-il. Il ne s'agit ni d'une soutenance, ni d'une thèse ou d'un mémoire. L'objectif est de divertir et non d'argumenter pour ou contre sur un sujet donné.

-Enfin, puisque visiblement le lemon et, par extension, l'écriture érotique et/ou pornographique semble poser problème, j'aimerai rappeler que le sexe n'est pas un sujet à la mode, comme semblent vouloir le croire une portion de personnes. Non, le sexe est un sujet universel et intemporel, qu'il a nourri l'imagination de nombreux écrivains comme de nombreux philosophes. Du Cantique des Cantiques à La Femme de Papier de Françoise Rey, en passant par Octave Mirbeau, Pierre Louÿs pour ne citer que mes préférés et sans oublier le Marquis de Sade, l'amour et la liberté d'aimer autant sentimentalement que physiquement a toujours et, je l'espère, le sera encore, source d'inspiration pour nombre d'auteurs, amateurs comme confirmés.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre Onze du Royaume des Plaisirs Interdits, découvrir de nouvelles aventures inédites de Katsumi et de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Chapitre 11

Le Capitaine Yanagi prit un petit déjeuner rapide et frugal pendant qu'à ses pieds, la Princesse Katsumi lapait un bol de lait frais. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis le matin, la blonde se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur les bottes de cuir du Maître afin de lui suivre, où qu'il aille.

A la grande surprise de Katsumi, ce dernier fit mander la Princesse Sakuno et Maîtresse Shiba la fit arriver, fessant sèchement sa croupe rougie par le battoir. Il désirait leur faire connaître quelques lieux très particuliers du Village comme la Boutique des Châtiments, les Tentes Publiques ou encore les Bains aux Esclaves, réplique plus rustique que ceux du Château et ce, selon ses propres mots, afin de leur montrer qu'elles seraient traitées comme n'importe quel esclave.

« Nous ne sommes pas au Château, déclara Yanagi. Même si vous, Princesse Katsumi, n'êtes pas une rebelle comme la Princesse Sakuno, je tiens personnellement à ce que vous jouissez des mêmes labeurs que les esclaves déchus. Cela devrait être un bon enseignement, pour votre propre édification. »

La blonde frissonna et ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Sa dureté et son indifférence éveillaient en elle de douces terreurs que la Princesse savourait. Pourtant, l'échange qu'ils avaient eu tantôt la hantait. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée à cette réponse-là? Elle l'ignorait. La jeune femme se surprit même à ne pas regretter l'absence de Sire Tokugawa, à se demander même si elle souhaitait de nouveau être son esclave personnelle. Néanmoins, d'autres interrogations germaient dans son esprit. Elle repensa avec une certaine jalousie à la Grande Princesse Kaori qui avait su trouver ce qu'elle recherchait : arriver à se dissoudre dans la volonté des autres, se perdre dans le châtiment afin de mieux se connaître, de découvrir dans le tréfonds de son âme ses aspirations sensuelles.

Tout en leur indiquant de marcher debout à ses côtés, le Capitaine Yanagi se mit à avancer à un rythme soutenu en direction de la place centrale du Village. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les côtés lui confirma que toute cette communauté et son économie tournait autours des esclaves. Soudain, elle sentit que son Maître accélérait le rythme et tenta de se caler sur le sien, ses jambes la portant malgré la rapidité du Capitaine et remarqua que la Princesse Sakuno peinait à les suivre, sans doute peu habituée à une marche rapide aux côtés d'un militaire. Pourtant, son petit visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, ses yeux restaient fixés obstinément sur les bottes de cuir du Capitaine. La blonde se demandait néanmoins ce qui avait fait que son Maître presse ainsi le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendu la voix de Sire Tokugawa qui réprimandait sévèrement un esclave. Était-ce le Prince Yukimura qui lui avait déplu? Non, ce n'était pas son cher Yukimura qui se faisait ainsi gourmander mais un autre esclave mâle. A la stupeur, la belle reconnut l'esclave du Roi en personne, le Prince Shiraishi. Elle n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de l'entrapercevoir et lui aussi l'avait attirée. Subitement, la jeune femme songea que seuls les esclaves avaient su conserver un certain intérêt à ses yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion ; la voix de son Maître la coupa à toute interrogation.

« Alors, mon joli Prince, se moquait Sire Tokugawa, on n'est pas allé bien loin. Sa Majesté le Roi doit absolument furieux de ta tentative d'évasion.

-Pitié, monsieur, implorait le Prince aux cheveux beiges. Je regrette sincèrement mon geste.

-Et tu n'as pas fini de le regretter! S'écria le Capitaine Yanagi avant de se tourner vers Tokugawa qui acquiesça un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu vas d'abord être ligoté à la Croix des Châtiments et y être fouetté plus sévèrement que jamais. Nous te promènerons ensuite à travers le Village de la sorte, afin que chaque esclave comme chaque habitant du Village puisse te faire ressentir ta punition comme jamais. Pour la suite, nous aviserons. Mais je doute fort que sa Majesté le Roi ne te pardonne un tel acte et ne te condamne à finir tes années de service au Village, aux mains du Maître ou de la Maîtresse le plus malfaisant. »

Disant cela, suivant un claquement de doigts de Tokugawa, deux soldats amenèrent la Croix des Châtiments et Katsumi vit non sans horreur, un énorme phallus attaché à cette Croix de Saint André sur laquelle on empalait avec lenteur le séduisant fugitif. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil et la Princesse se sentit rougir, comme surprise à savourer quelque fruit défendu. Puis, pendant que l'énorme hampe de cuir s'enfonçait lentement dans les entrailles du Prince, on lui écarta les bras qu'on noua à chaque extrémité de l'instrument de torture. On renversa sa tête en arrière avant de le bâillonner avec un mors en cuir, de telle sorte que le Prince Shiraishi était condamné à scruter le ciel pendant qu'on le châtierait, sans possibilité de savoir qui le tourmenterait. De plus, ses jambes étaient attachées de telle sorte que le damné semblait s'être contorsionné comme un beau diable afin qu'elles soient suffisamment écartées, laissant une vue sans équivoque de son scrotum. Aucune échappatoire, songea la blonde, séduite. Juste un peu plus perdu dans la souffrance. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina chevaucher le condamné, sentir son cors frétiller sous le sien, s'approprier à son tour le plaisir de sensations inédites avant de secouer la tête. A quoi pensait-elle donc? C'était ridicule. La jeune femme jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au Prince et ne put que sentir une sourde excitation à la vue de la turgescence qui semblait animée d'une vie propre alors que Tokugawa préparait une longue lanière de cuir pour la punition. D'un geste sec, il lui administra la première volée cinglante avant que les suivantes ne semblent vouloir dévorer son corps, le striant de raies rouges sur la peau délicate. Du torse sur la plante des pieds, le Seigneur n'épargna aucune parcelle de chair de sa fureur. Shiraishi cherchait vainement à se débattre mais ce qui fascinait le plus la jeune blonde, c'était le merveilleux instrument de plaisir du fugitif. Jamais Katsumi n'en avait vue d'aussi imposante. Un véritable appel au plaisir d'autant qu'elle frétillait à chaque coup de lanière. Pourtant, la Princesse ne percevait aucune colère de son Maître. De la déception, tout au plus. Elle n'en comprit la raison qu'à la fin de cette terrible séance de fouet.

« Vous étiez l'un des esclaves les plus accomplis du Château, chuchota Tokugawa alors que Shiraishi gémissait sous son bâillon. Oui, vous étiez sans conteste l'esclave le plus magnifique et magnifié de tout ce troupeau d'esclave. Votre cœur était encore celui d'un rebelle, c'est pourquoi le Roi a fait de vous son esclave personnel, parce que vous le fasciniez. Et que faites-vous à quelques mois de votre libération? Vous vous enfuyez du Château. »

Yanagi se tourna vers la blonde, terrorisée.

« Voyez, Princesse Katsumi, quelle rigueur attend un esclave rebelle, siffla le Capitaine. Prenez garde. Je serai très heureux de vous voir ainsi attachée, à ma merci.

-Vos âmes sont semblables, renchérit Tokugawa. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, mon petit lapin, ne prenez l'idée saugrenue de vous échapper de votre condition. Jusqu'à hier, vous ne pouviez égaler Shiraishi. Désormais, vous pouvez être au sommet. Mais il en est très facile d'en retomber. »

La jeune femme ne répondit qu'en baisant respectueusement leurs bottes, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment peur. Oh! Pas du châtiment! Elle pouvait l'endurer. Mais elle entrevoyait parfaitement ce que ses tourmenteurs insinuaient. Si elle les décevait, ils pouvaient la jeter dans la Salle des Châtiments et s'y languir jusqu'à la fin de son service. Et ne plus sentir leurs pouvoirs sur son corps lui paraissait insurmontable.

La soirée était bien avancée et le Village était en fête, paré de ses plus beaux atours pour célébrer la punition du Prince. Les petites paysannes se pressaient à la tente qui avait été dressée spécialement pour l'occasion afin de le punir et d'user de son corps comme bon leur semblait. Le Roi en personne s'était présenté avec une escorte dans l'après-midi avant de décréter d'une voix pleine d'ennui qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec son ancien serviteur.

« Je suis tellement déçu de vous, Prince Shiraishi. Mauvais esclave, esclave gâté et désobéissant! S'exclama le souverain. Vous étiez le modèle de beaucoup d'esclaves. Maintenant, vous n'êtes qu'un paria parmi les condamnés. Vous finirez votre service au Village, comme Poney, dans un premier temps. Nous verrons si vous ferez autant le fier avec un phallus enfoncé au bon endroit et à faire du travail de trait. »

Le Roi avait pris ensuite congé afin de récompenser en or et en plaisir ses soldats. Shiraishi avait tout juste laissé s'échapper un gémissement lors de leur courte entrevue.

En cet instant, Katsumi ne savait que penser. Les ruelles étaient éclairées et pavoisées, sans doute pour faire ressentir à Shiraishi toute la misère de sa condition, qu'il s'imprègne encore plus de sa punition et des conséquences de son acte. Néanmoins, la blonde n'éprouvait nullement de la pitié mais bien une espèce de fascination envers le séduisant fugitif. Elle en était sûre ; comme Sakuno, Shiraishi ne s'était pas enfui sous l'effet de la peur mais par esprit d'aventure. Elle avait décelé en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'insolence, de l'amusement à sa situation. Il n'était pas un rebelle ordinaire ; il était bien plus que cela. Être au sommet ne l'intéressait guère. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la même chose que recherchait Katsumi : une terre inédite de plaisir inexploré, encore plus d'abandon de soi-même dans le châtiment. Elle-même s'étonnait d'arriver à cette conclusion alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé le moindre mot. C'était juste cette lueur dans son regard taquin qu'elle avait cru déceler alors qu'on l'empalait sur le phallus de cuir de cette Croix des Châtiments, lueur que personne n'avait vue ou pris la peine de voir. Pour l'heure, on l'avait attachée à cheval sur un tonneau à l'entrée de l'auberge après avoir diverti quelques soldats accompagnée de Sakuno et d'un autre Prince qui répondait au nom de Kikumaru. Epuisée, la blonde s'endormit promptement, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel et, au loin, elle entendit les premières notes d'une mélodie jouée au violon. Le Village était à la fête et Katsumi, elle, c'était à peine si elle repensa à son ancienne vie. Même là, l'ennui lui paraissait moins détestable qu'au château de ses parents.

Des hurlements. Des pas précipités et des claquements de sabots, de portes et de volets la tirèrent brutalement de son sommeil. Katsumi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait alors que ses yeux étaient encore plein de rêveries sensuelles. Elle vit soudainement un homme enturbanné se dresser face à elle. La jeune femme voulut hurler mais l'homme lui mit prestement la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire avant qu'il ne brandisse une longue larme courbée. Affolée, la Princesse aurait voulu se débattre mais elle vit que l'inconnu coupait les liens de cuir avant de la renverser sur son épaule.

« On nous vole nos esclaves! » entendit-elle glapir au loin.

L'inconnu ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'il grimpa sur son cheval avec Katsumi à califourchon sur son dos. Dans l'obscurité, la jeune demoiselle vit Shiraishi, Sakuno et Yukimura dans la même posture qu'elle, avec d'autres hommes enturbannés. Elle vit également Sire Tokugawa et le Capitaine Yanagi se précipiter vers eux. Trop tard. Leurs ravisseurs repartaient au triple galop. Elle entendit à peine les cris de ses Seigneurs et Maîtres. Secouée, brinqueballée, la blonde songea que la roue tournait de nouveau pour l'emmener vers un inédit inconnu avant de perdre connaissance alors que les odeurs de la mer chatouillèrent ses narines.

Tout semblait si étrange, si nouveau… Si exotique. La lueur des bougies, la cage dorée, le coussin de velours, richement et élégamment brodé avec du fil de soie, les visages tannés par le soleil et la mer de leurs ravisseurs. Katsumi se sentait émerveillée. La Princesse se demanda pourquoi elle n'éprouvait ni affolement, ni peine, seulement une vague d'excitation qui lui parcourait l'échine. Où l'emmenait-on? Que ferait-on d'elle? Cette pensée effleura à peine son esprit. D'autant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les Princes Shiraishi, Yukimura et Fuji, un autre esclave que la jeune femme avait croisé chez Maîtresse Shiba, la Princesse Sakuno et une autre Princesse inconnue, avec de beaux cheveux carnés et de grands yeux scintillant d'une couleur tirant sur le vert le plus profond, étaient eux aussi dans des cages pareilles à la sienne. Ils étaient tous très calmes. Sakuno avait pleuré, ainsi que Fuji. La jeune femme en avait le souffle coupé. Tout était comme quelque mystérieux songe. Les ravisseurs se retirèrent lorsque deux personnes firent leur apparition. A sa stupeur, la Princesse reconnut Dame Kaori. Elle était suivie du Capitaine Yanagi.

« Princesse Katsumi, Sakuno, Saya, soupira Yanagi. Et Shiraishi, Fuji et Yukimura. Ces bandits ont vraiment l'œil pour dénicher les esclaves de prix.

-Ma petite Katsumi… » soupira la fille du Roi Sasaki.

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'esclave et plongea ses yeux gris métalliques dans les yeux de l'esclave. Désarçonnée, la blonde ne sut que dire.

« Avez-vous trouvé la réponse à votre question, ma chère? Lui demanda Kaori brutalement.

-Non, je ne crois pas, chuchota la Princesse, comprenant l'allusion de son ancienne Maîtresse.

-Attendez! Interrompit Yukimura. Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie.

-Vous avez été enlevés par les émissaires du Sultan, consentit à lui répondre Yanagi. Désormais, c'est lui votre Seigneur et Maître.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible? S'exclama de nouveau le Prince aux cheveux lavande.

-Sachez que dans les accords internationaux, notamment entre le Roi Sasaki et le Sultan, certains objets doivent faire l'objet de sacrifices. Vous allez servir désormais au Palais du Sultan et ce, jusqu'à ce que vos deux années de service soient terminées.

-Vous ne subirez aucune blessure, ni coupure, ni brûlure, comme au Château ou au Village, enchaîna Kaori. Vous y serez simplement encore plus avilis. Vous ne serez considérés que comme de petits animaux dénués de paroles et, Dieu vous en garde, ne jamais adresser la parole à vos Maîtres et à vos Maîtresses. Le Sultan a donné beaucoup d'or pour avoir de nouveaux objets de jeux. Car des esclaves dodus, à la peau douce et bien éduqués sont des trophées rares et, par conséquent, extrêmement coûteux. N'oubliez pas que c'est le Sultan qui a inspiré la passion pour les esclaves de plaisir à ma famille et à mon grand-père.

-Et enfin, reprit Yanagi, pensez donc aux altitudes que vos nouvelles expériences vont vous mener. Mais je le répète, gardez-vous encore plus de tout mouvement d'humeur ou de rébellion. A leurs yeux, ce serait incongru et malvenu que ce que ces gens considèrent comme des animaux venaient à exprimer des réactions…

-Humaines, compléta Katsumi.

-Oui, fit le Capitaine en évitant son regard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans quelques mois, peut être une bonne année, vous reviendrez sur les Terres du Roi et rendus à vos familles respectives. D'autant qu'il y a un autre invité de marque parmi vous.

-Qui ça?» S'enquit Shiraishi.

Dame Kaori les regarda dans les yeux et une perle minuscule roula sur sa joue.

« Mon frère, répondit-elle enfin. Le Grand Prince Sanada a décidé de basculer de l'autre côté du miroir. Sans doute pour ressentir enfin ce que j'ai ressenti. Pour connaître l'extase des souffrances dans lesquelles Katsumi éprouve son corps.

-Dame Kaori, murmura faiblement Katsumi.

-Nous allons devoir vous laisser, termina Yanagi.

-Au revoir, mes petits amours, chuchota la Grande Princesse. Princesse Katsumi, creusez encore plus profond dans les tréfonds de votre cœur, interrogez votre âme, sondez chaque parcelle de votre corps… Vous y trouverez la réponse à votre question… Et peut être la voie qui mène à l'amour et à la liberté. »

Sans un mot, leurs anciens Maître et Maîtresses quittèrent les lieux, un silence lourd de sous-entendus et de réflexions profondes s'empara de la petite pièce.

« Alors c'est ainsi, murmura Shiraishi. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus plongés dans le brasier de la passion. C'est sans doute le destin. »

Personne ne lui répondit mais c'était leur pensée à tous.


	12. Chapter 12

Partie Deux : De la captivité à l'amour

Chapitre 12

**Note** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le très long délai de publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais le temps est une valeur qui me manque beaucoup. J'espère néanmoins que cette suite vous plaira.

L'odeur de la mer était devenue familière aux esclaves captifs de leurs cages d'or. Passées les premières angoisses, Katsumi se laissait aller, langoureusement sur les moelleux coussins de velours. Ses yeux avaient longuement fixé le Prince Shiraishi durant son sommeil. La jeune Princesse était fascinée par cet homme, par ses muscles de son corps qui témoignaient de sa puissance, par l'impétuosité tranquille qui se dégageait de tout son être. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé en train de le chevaucher, de sentir cette imposante hampe de chair martelant son intimité? Combien de fois elle avait dû sentir la frustration de ne pouvoir que l'imaginer que dans des songes vaporeux, dans une vague de désir qui la laissait confuse? Lui-même avait dû prendre conscience de l'intérêt croissant qu'il suscitait auprès de la jeune femme puisque, à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait adressé un de ces regards provocants plein de malice, tel un appel à la capitulation face à la volupté et à la passion qu'il lui inspirait. Mais les petits pagnes dont leurs ravisseurs les avaient ceints leur interdisaient toute délivrance à leur excitation comme les barreaux dorés les séparaient cruellement.

Quelle ironie, avait songé la Princesse, d'être autant attirée par d'autres esclaves alors que ses Maîtres la laissaient aussi indifférente. Tomber amoureuse d'un esclave était un versant de ce drame des plus intéressants, devait-elle en convenir. Cette perspective ouvrait tout un royaume de plaisirs inédits, de découvertes excitantes. Après tout, elle avait éprouvé une forte attirance envers le Prince Yukimura. Elle avait été séduite par l'insolence de son âme passionnée et sauvage. Et face à ce Prince Shiraishi, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle était irrésistiblement, désespérément attirée par son âme mystérieuse, plus sensuelle et plus libre que celle de Yukimura.

Katsumi était néanmoins inquiète pour le pauvre Prince Sanada. De Maître exigeant, il était devenu un pauvre esclave sans défense, toute fierté l'avait abandonné. Dépouillé de ses attributs qui faisaient de lui un puissant fils de souverain, on devinait en lui un esclave magnifique en devenir, s'épanouissant pleinement au bout d'une laisse.

Et pourtant! Qu'il en avait versé de ces larmes savoureuses au regard de ses compagnons d'infortune lorsque, à sa propre surprise, leurs geôliers avaient usé du battoir sur son derrière encore vierge de toute morsure de fouet ou de battoir. D'une voix inintelligible, il s'était exclamé, le suppliant qu'on soulage la flamme de son bas ventre. Outrés, les jeunes geôliers l'avaient prestement saisi et suspendu à une poutre avant d'être fessé d'importance pour son impertinence. La blonde avait dû réprimer une violente excitation à la vue de ce derrière rougi, remuant pitoyablement sous la morsure du fouet. Qu'elle aurait aimé tenir le battoir, qu'elle aurait tant adoré entendre chaque gémissement pendant que la Princesse aurait marqué ce joli postérieur de zébrures rouges. Puis, elle avait secoué doucement la tête. Elle était sotte! Katsumi n'était qu'une pauvre esclave avide de soumission… mais peut être plus. Et ce fut avec le séduisant Shiraishi qu'elle confia ses doutes, ses impressions, ses espoirs et ses questions une fois le calme revenu et le silence fût tombé dans la cale du navire où ils étaient enfermés. Au fond d'elle-même, Katsumi désirait s'abandonner à une vague de passion pour un Maître ou une Maîtresse. Et la perspective de se retrouver en terre étrangère, avec des coutumes inconnues, ne l'effrayait nullement. Peut être trouverait-elle quelque chose à l'égal de son âme exigeante.

« Ne trouvez-vous cela pas merveilleux et terriblement effrayant, Shiraishi? lui avait-elle déclaré. Ce royaume inconnu qui s'offre à nous avec des promesses de volupté encore plus vastes que ce que l'on pouvait trouver au Château ou au Village. Partout où je suis allée, je sais que je peux trouver des délices qui me satisfassent pleinement.

— Mon tendre cœur, lui répliqua le Prince au regard malicieux, nous ignorons encore ce que nous réserve le monde du Sultan. Il est imprudent de s'avancer de la sorte. Imaginez donc! Il possède une quantité encore plus importante d'esclaves dédiés à son seul plaisir qu'il peut ne jamais les remarquer et les laisser croupir comme simple repose-pied ou ornement dans un couloir obscur. »

A ses mots, les yeux de Katsumi scintillèrent, exprimant toute l'excitation qu'elle ressentait et les mille et une possibilité qui s'offraient à elle et auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore songé.

« Toujours plus bas pour nous rehausser, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'en suis certaine ; je ne peux que m'abandonner davantage dans le châtiment, dans ma passion de plaire.

— Mon amour, vous venez de troubler davantage ce pauvre Prince Sanada, la taquina Shiraishi.

— Voyons Prince Sanada, répliqua la blonde en direction du malheureux. Ne soyez pas triste, mon cœur. Soyez heureux d'être à nos côtés, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Et rappelez-vous! C'est vous qui m'avez emmenée dans votre Royaume, qui m'avez donné la chance fabuleuse de me noyer dans ce flot érotique. Vous allez souffrir mais pensez donc! C'est cette souffrance qui va sculpter la pierre précieuse que vous allez devenir. Je le sais, vous êtes comme un diamant brut qu'il convient de parfaire pour briller de mille feux.

— Princesse Katsumi, lui chuchota Sanada médusé, vous avez changé. Vous n'avez pourtant pas cédé mais vous semblez bien plus sages que des esclaves plus aguerris que j'ai connus au Château de mon père.

— Non, je ne pense pas avoir tant changé, répliqua la jeune Princesse. Je me suis simplement ouverte à quelque chose qui sommeillait en moi et que les supplices et la cruauté de mes Maîtres ont su éveiller. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne vous ai jamais aimé, ni vous, ni vos frères ni même Sire Tokugawa. Vous ne m'avez pas suscité d'intérêt particulier même si j'aimais vos punitions.

— Etais-je un si mauvais Maître que ça? L'interrogea-t-il, son regard un peu abattu.

— Naturellement non! S'exclama à voix basse la Princesse. Mais comment dire?

— Ce que la Princesse Katsumi veut dire, intervint le Prince Yukimura. Vous vous êtes dévoilés trop vite à elle, vous vous êtes trop donné aussi, révélant par là même les limites des promesses merveilleuses que vous pouviez lui offrir. Katsumi veut vraiment se sentir appartenir à un Maître ou une Maîtresse mais elle est beaucoup plus exigeante que la plupart des esclaves. »

Katsumi lui lança un léger sourire en coin. Elle n'avait jamais cédé son âme à quiconque, Sanada comme Yukimura le savaient.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sanada méditant les paroles de son ancienne servante, cette dernière se plongeant dans ses propres rêveries.

Shiraishi était éveillé. Les autres esclaves dormaient encore. Il se tourna et un léger sourire taquin se forma sur ses lèvres. Il étudia chacun de ses compagnons. La jolie et mignonne Princesse Sakuno, petite rouquine adorable à croquer, dont on pouvait devenir toutes les émotions, même les plus éphémères, ajoutant du charme à sa personne. Assurément, le Village l'avait révélé à elle-même, avait purgé ses peurs et ses doutes. En dessus, la Princesse Saya qui, en dépit de sa chevelure couleur de braise incandescente et de ses formes généreuses était la plus glaciale et la plus dédaigneuse d'entre eux face au destin qui lui était échu. Elle était une fugitive comme Shiraishi. Elle disait rire de sa condition, de son ancienne Maîtresse, Dame Yuuki qui n'avait pas su la dompter comme il fallait. Malgré cela, Shiraishi savait que ce n'était qu'une image qu'elle se donnait et qu'elle voulait que les autres voient. Car Saya était tombée désespérément amoureuse de Sire Ryoga, le frère de Sire Ryoma. C'était lui qu'elle avait voulu comme Maître. Mais personne n'avait prêté attention à sa requête et, dans un désespoir ultime, s'était rebellée contre la timorée Dame Yuuki en s'enfuyant du Château. Peine perdue, Sire Ryoga n'avait pas été présent lorsque la Reine l'avait condamnée à finir ses années de service au village. Pour autant, Sire Ryoga était resté d'une parfaite indifférence à son endroit. Depuis, la Princesse Saya avait fermé son cœur, non par colère mais par douleur de cet amour resté sans écho. Mais Shiraishi avait eu la confidence du Roi lui révélant que Sire Ryoga n'avait agi comme ça que pour aider Saya à découvrir toutes les fabuleuses promesses qu'elle pouvait offrir. Il savait aussi que, sans la razzia des mercenaires du Sultan, elle serait retournée au Château, servir ce Seigneur dont elle était follement éprise.

A sa droite, dormait la piquante, la pulpeuse, la divine petite Princesse Katsumi. Shiraishi devait le reconnaître. Elle le rendait fou de désir. Parce qu'elle était sincère dans chaque émotion qu'elle laissait lire en elle, chaque sentiment qu'elle consentait à exprimer. Il ne doutait pas d'elle quand elle avait affirmé ne pas avoir aimé ses Maîtres tout comme, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, la blonde le regrettait et enviait certains des esclaves qui s'étaient donnés à leurs Maîtres et à leurs Maîtresses sans retenue, lui y compris. Mais le Prince Shiraishi commençait à douter de son amour pour le Roi. Oui, le Roi avait été d'une dureté effroyable avec lui ; il avait magnifié chacun des châtiments qu'il lui administrait. Et pourtant… Il s'était rebellé et enfui. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus cette perfection ennuyeuse qu'il avait atteint. Son âme passionnée et sensuelle voulait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus… sincère. Quelque chose à l'égale des exigences que Katsumi avait laissé deviner à travers sa propre passion de plaire à ses Maîtres.

« J'aime celui ou celle qui me punit bien, » avait-elle lancé effrontément, un petit regard entendu à Shiraishi.

A ces mots, le Prince avait senti son organe puissant se dresser violemment. Qu'il aurait aimé baiser ses lèvres succulentes pendant que son membre endolori par plusieurs jours de famine charnelle irait se blottir dans la chaleur de sa féminité, laisser les sucs du plaisir s'écouler en elle comme une lame de fond. Mais ce n'était que pénibles rêveries. Il savait que Katsumi, sans pourtant le lui avoir clairement exprimé, éprouvait le même désir impétueux de s'unir à lui. Il l'avait vu dans l'expression déroutante de son petit visage. Elle aussi souffrait de la vacuité de son exigüité affamée de plaisirs et de volupté.

Il jeta un regard rapide sur ses compagnons mâles. Le Prince Yukimura, un temps éduqué par Roi qui l'avait envoyé aux cuisines en guise de punition, si beau avec son visage aux traits nobles et gracieux, ses magnifiques cheveux lavandes, la finesse de sa peau, était l'un des esclaves mâles les plus délicats que Shiraishi avait été amené à connaître. Lui aussi l'attirait comme un aimant. Qu'il aurait aimé le posséder, saisir ses lèvres entre ses dents, mordiller ses tétons, se délecter de la saveur de ses sucs. Qu'il aurait aimé n'être que tous les trois, Katsumi, Yukimura et lui-même, seuls, s'abandonnant à leurs passions secrètes, à leurs licencieux délices pour ne faire plus qu'un. Il les désirait, l'un comme l'autre, chacun avec sa façon de laisser le flot de passion jaillir de lui.

Le Prince Fuji était aussi un beau spécimen de Prince. Il semblait avoir un caractère comme celui de Saya mais, en réalité, il était tellement passionné qu'il avait été incapable de se contrôler ni de contrôler ses désirs de luxure et soumission. Pour le purger de ses peurs, il avait été envoyé au Village où il avait été acheté par le Seigneur Maire qui lui faisait des travaux de traits. De Prince débordant de passion incontrôlé, il était devenu un Poney humain magnifique, trottant fièrement dans les rues du Village, promenant son Maître et sa Maîtresse avec bonheur. Shiraishi avait pu voir ces étranges mais ô! Combien splendides équipées que les Poneys pouvaient être. Qu'ils avait fière allure, un phallus profondément enfoncé dans leurs derrières, phallus d'où pendait une crinière noire et deux chaînes rattachées au collier de cuir qui entourait leur cou. Pour compléter leur état de soumission, on leur passait un mors, comme à un véritable cheval et, si les circonstances l'exigeaient, des œillères afin de les calmer comme on l'aurait fait avec de vulgaires bêtes de trait. Malgré cela, Shiraishi en convenait ; cette forme inédite de soumission, ce jeu qui pour les villageois était nécessaires à leurs travaux aux champs ou à la ferme n'était là que pour sonder plus profondément l'amour d'un esclave pour son Maître ou pour sa Maître dans des tâches utilitaires et non combler de simples moments d'oisiveté. Katsumi avait-elle rêvé de ce supplice inédit?

Enfin, le pauvre Prince Sanada. De tous les esclaves, il était le plus conscient de sa nudité, des sensations qui fourmillaient dans son corps, sensations si familières aux autres esclaves. Shiraishi se demandait comment le fils du Roi pourrait supporter d'être jeté plus bas que terre, d'être culbuté par des fouets, des mains, des ordres sans supplier qu'on le renvoie chez son père. Katsumi ne semblait pas douter de la volonté de ce Prince hautain à endurer la peine qui lui était échue. Peut être les quelques jours passées en sa compagnie avaient été suffisants pour déceler cela en Sanada.

Non, devait admettre le Prince en contemplant chacun d'entre eux, ce n'était peut être pas une simple coïncidence s'ils étaient dans les cales de ce navire, attendant de savoir ce que le destin leur réserverait sur les Terres du Sultan. Chacun d'entre eux avaient été choisis en raison de la beauté de leurs corps. Mais eux-mêmes, ne l'avaient-ils pas souhaité, même dans un rêve inconscient, de nager dans un océan érotique encore plus mystérieux que ce qu'ils avaient connu par le passé. Katsumi recherchait désespérément un être à qui vouer une passion sans égal, Yukimura aimait plaire, pourvu que le Maître fusse suffisamment ferme à son encontre pour lui céder son âme. Sakuno cherchait simplement à se découvrir, à connaître ce qu'elle pouvait promettre à son aimée, comme Saya. Et Fuji, il en avait oublié sa naissance royale pour n'être qu'un objet de plaisir et de luxure. Shiraishi lui-même se cherchait, dans les eaux troubles du plaisir.

Sa main se dirigea vers le petit pagne et sentit les palpitations familières qui élançaient toute sa virilité à en être douloureux. Que lui importait après tout de ne pas être uni dans l'immédiat à la délicieuse et fascinante Katsumi, de ne pas pouvoir encore respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, déguster à la saveur de sa peau, ils trouveraient l'occasion de s'abandonner tout entier à cette passion qui les dévorait.

Elle avait dormi longtemps avant de laisser l'odeur de la terre lui chatouiller les narines. Ainsi donc, c'était la fin du voyage. Katsumi ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme une chatte, ses articulations un peu endoloris par l'immobilité. Son regard tomba sur le Prince Shiraishi qui lui murmura :

« Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver.

— Pensez-vous que nous serons séparés? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ignore.

— C'est étrange, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, je me suis surprise à espérer que nous ne serons pas séparés.

— Vous manquerais-je, mon cœur? Lui fit-il avec malice.

— Hum… Oui, bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. Je ne saurai pas comme vous l'expliquer mais j'aurai aimé continuer à échanger, avec vous. »

Lui lançant un regard provocant, son sourire se fit tendrement ironique.

Quelques heures plus tard, les esclaves furent sortis de leurs cages. Katsumi ignorait combien de temps ils avaient passé en mer mais pour le moment, elle était impatiente de savoir ce que ce monde lui réservait, désormais. Mais elle dut réfréner son impatience. En effet, chaque esclave fut toiletté avec un soin particulier avant d'être ornementé comme des trophées de choix et qui allaient déterminer leurs destins.

L'épaisse chevelure des Princesses fut soigneusement torsadée avec des rubans de velours ornés de perles et de fils d'or alors que les Princes durent se contenter d'un espèce de turban de soie précieuse. Chaque esclave fut ensuite parée de pierres précieuses, Katsumi, elle, reçut de magnifiques saphirs qu'on fixa à même la peau autours de ses tétons et de son nombril avec un puissant adhésif. Puis, avec soin, on lui passa des anneaux d'or aux oreilles, un bracelet en forme de feuille de vigne qui partait de l'épaule jusqu'à son coude, on ajusta sur les lèvres de son intimité une pince en or. Ce fut une opération douloureuse lorsqu'elle sentit la morsure de la pince dans sa chair. Certes, elle était recouverte de velours mais les sensations étaient vives, presque brûlantes. Pour terminer leur œuvre, les geôliers la maquillèrent avec de la poudre d'or et d'argent sur son visage avant de lui appliquer du fard à paupière dans un dégradé de bleu et de rose. Enfin, on lui mit une crème de couleur rougeoyante aux lèvres.

Ainsi parée, on la fit mettre à genoux, les jambes le plus écartées possible sur un pouffe de velours destiné à être mis sur une chaise à porteur. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune Princesse vit que Yukimura était paré d'impressionnantes aigue-marine qui rehaussaient considérablement ses traits graciles et son teint délicat. Quant au séduisant Shiraishi, leurs geôliers avaient choisi pour lui de splendides grenats de couleurs rouges sombres, presque noirs. Qu'il était beau ainsi paré! La belle se sentit soudain désespérée. Pourquoi c'était cet esclave qui l'attirait avec une force incroyable alors qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver séparer d'un instant à l'autre. Endurer les punitions, ce n'avait pas été difficile parce que, de quelque moyen qu'il soit, il lui était possible de connaître le sort des autres esclaves, qu'ils fussent au Château ou au Village. Mais là, loin d'eux, de Sakuno, de Shiraishi, de Yukimura, c'était plus qu'elle n'était sûre d'être capable d'endurer. Elle eut envie de pleurer, pleurer…

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, les pouffes furent hissés sur la planche qui allait les transporter tels quels jusqu'au Palais du Sultan. Katsumi prit peur. Elle allait être ainsi livrée à la vue de tous? Non, ce n'était pas possible, songea-t-elle, le Sultan ne peut tolérer cela. Puis, elle sentit sotte. Il n'était pas sûr que le Sultan les remarque. Alors…

Lentement, la procession s'avança avant de sortir du bateau. Telle une chape de plomb, la chaleur s'abattit sur la Princesse. Devant elle, se dressait un monde à mille lieux de celui qu'elle connaissait. Le soleil l'aveuglait, les bruits, les odeurs très différentes de la vieille Europe l'assaillirent. C'était un curieux mélange d'arôme épicé, de vent du désert et des animaux qui envahissaient la ville. Les maisons étaient de la même couleur que le désert qu'on devinait à travers cette ville bruyante et animée.

« C'est si exotique, songea la belle, c'est si somptueux. On se croirait dans un conte de fée. »

Les porteurs augmentèrent l'allure pour traverser la ville. Du coin de l'œil, Katsumi vit toute cette populace accourant vers eux, riant et commentant dans une langue aussi étrange que musicale cette arrivée d'esclaves à la peau blanche et aussi dodus. Bien sûr, aucun de ces pauvres gens ne pourraient s'acheter un esclave comme eux ; ils étaient un prix si élevé que seul un grand Seigneur pouvait s'offrir un tel luxe. Mais être l'objet de l'admiration de ces personnes était une forme d'humiliation soigneusement calculée, réalisa la blonde. Sans avoir l'opportunité de s'acheter un tel objet de jeu et de plaisir, ils avaient au moins cette chance inespérée de les voir défiler de la sorte, accoutrés avec des trésors précieux, eux-mêmes trésors inestimables, trophées à la valeur inestimable pour leur nouveau Maître le Sultan, destinés désormais à n'être que des objets de jeux sans voix et malléables à souhait.

« Oui, se murmura doucement Katsumi. Nous nous n'appartenons plus. Nos corps sont à la merci de nos nouveaux persécuteurs. Plus bas que terre pour être magnifié. »

Ils traversèrent la ville à vive allure avant de pénétrer dans une belle avenue au calme contrastant avec l'agitation du bazar de la ville. Bordée de palmiers, Katsumi vit le fameux Palais qui était fort différent des Châteaux européens. Tout était pensé avec harmonie, des formes simples mais élégantes. Le jardin que l'on devinait plus qu'elle le voyait était une exubérance de fleurs, d'arbres mais aussi d'oiseaux exotiques. Tout semblait être sorti d'un songe magique, capiteux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces détails ; les jeunes porteurs déposèrent leurs trésors à terre. Il s'en suivit une série de claques sèches sur le postérieur des esclaves pour qu'ils se mettent à quatre pattes. N'étaient-ils pas des sortes d'animaux exotiques, après tout. Katsumi rougit subitement. C'était doublement humiliant que son entrée dans la Salle du Roi lors de son arrivée au Château. Mais aussi doublement excitant.

Elle entendit les pas d'un homme se diriger vers eux et, à sa surprise, elle l'entendit s'adresser à eux.

« Mes petits agneaux, vous venez d'arriver au Palais du Sultan. Je suis le Grand Gardien de son Altesse et je suis celui qui choisirait pour lui mais aussi pour sa gracieuse Altesse son frère l'Emir, la Grande Epouse ou encore le Harem des Belles, les esclaves qui les serviront. Je suis Irien Kanata. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'abattit sur les esclaves. Katsumi resta interloquée ; n'étaient-ils pas considérés comme de petits objets de jeux sensuels dépourvus de raison? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Maître se pencha vers elle, saisit son menton et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux. La jeune Princesse fut médusée ; non seulement il faisait très jeune mais surtout, sa peau n'avait pas cette carnation dorée propre aux gens du désert. Et la blondeur de ses cheveux indiquait clairement ses origines européennes.

« Comme vous, avant, j'étais un puissant fils de monarque, reprit le séduisant Maître, devinant leur surprise. En quête d'aventure, je me suis égaré sur les Terres du Sultan pour en devenir le Grand Gardien de son Altesse. »

De nouveau stupéfaite par cette révélation, la Princesse Katsumi dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

« A votre arrivée au Sultanat, certains d'entre vous avez d'ors et déjà été choisis par vos nouveaux Maîtres et nouvelles Maîtresses, continua Irie. La Princesse Sakuno et le Prince Sanada seront honorés d'apprendre qu'ils appartiennent désormais à son altesse le Grand Vizir. La Princesse Saya et le Prince Fuji appartiendrez à son Excellence le Grand Emir. »

Puis, suite à un claquement de doigts, deux serviteurs dissimulés dans un recoin de la salle s'approchèrent et d'un léger coup de badine sur le derrière des heureux élus, ils les firent sortir de la salle. Katsumi regretta subitement de ne pas avoir serré la petite Sakuno dans ses bras. Se reverraient-elles? Il y avait tant de choses que la blonde aurait voulu lui murmurer avant de partir. C'était désormais trop tard. Katsumi se demanda à qui ils appartiendraient et, subitement, éprouva un frisson de terreur. Avaient-ils déplu pour ne pas être choisis dès leur arrivées? Elle aurait voulu regarder Shiraishi pour s'assurer que Yukimura, Shiraishi et elle ne seraient pas séparés. Elle se sentait encore plus perdue dans ce palais de marbre si silencieux et si différent de la Cour du Roi et de l'ambiance pleine de morgue des châteaux européens.

« Mes petits agneaux, réjouissez-vous, reprit Irie. Vous trois avez l'immense honneur d'avoir été choisis par son gracieux Seigneur le Sultan. Vous devrez désormais vous soumettre aux caprices de sa Cour, des membres de la famille royale et des très dévouées Epouses du Grand Harem. Inutile de vous rappeler que pour eux, vous n'êtes que des jouets luxueux », conclut le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Ainsi le destin avait décidé pour eux, une fois de plus, songea Katsumi.

Ils furent entraînés dans une salle immense, entièrement carrelée de marbre. La blonde put voir du coin de l'œil une imposante fontaine.

« On va donc nous laver avant d'être présentés à nos nouveaux Maîtres, songea de nouveau la Princesse après avoir remarqué la présence de plusieurs serviteurs armés de brosses et de vases en cristal. Pour être purifiés. »

S'abandonnant aux mains expertes de ces hommes étranges, la jeune femme savoura leurs gestes savamment diligentés lorsqu'ils l'installèrent sous la fontaine. L'eau bienfaitrice la soulagea de la langueur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Ses longs cheveux furent enduits d'une douce texture délicatement parfumée tout comme le reste de son corps avant que l'un des serviteurs n'entreprennent de frotter avec tendresse chaque parcelle de sa peau et chaque mèche de sa somptueuse chevelure. Katsumi s'abandonna à ces délices, se délectant du doux parfum à la lavande qu'exhalait le savon. Après l'avoir prestement rincée de toute la mousse, les serviteurs, sous l'œil d'Irie, la massèrent avec une huile qui l'émerveilla, dorant la teinte opaline de sa peau, lui donnant un éclat particulier. Ils ne nouèrent pas ses longs cheveux qui retombèrent langoureusement le long de son dos.

Les yeux mi-clos, Katsumi vit les serviteurs procéder avec la même célérité à la toilette des esclaves mâles qui, comme elle, s'abandonnèrent à leurs mains expertes. Puis, avec une douce fermeté, ils les obligèrent à se remettre à quatre pattes avant de les conduire vers le Maître des lieux. Irie émit un hochement de la tête, signifiant son approbation. Son regard gris-vert envoûta littéralement la jeune Princesse qui s'empressa de baiser ses pieds avec ferveur. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Quelques heures ou jours auparavant, elle n'aurait plus su le dire, n'avait-elle pas déclaré qu'au grand jamais, la blonde accepterait de s'abandonner de la sorte à un Maître ou à une Maîtresse, fût-il le Sultan lui-même? Mais en cet instant, ses pensées étaient submergées d'une passion inconnue. Était-ce dû à l'exotisme des lieux? A cet étrange silence, si lointain de la Cour du Roi? Elle n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose importante en ce moment, c'était de pouvoir témoigner cette soumission totale à ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire.

Ils avaient longé de longs corridors avant de se retrouver dans une magnifique jardin bordé de palmiers et de figuiers. Sans explication, l'un des serviteurs entraîna Shiraishi et Yukimura vers l'un des grands carrés d'herbes, près d'une fontaine. Du coin de l'œil, la Princesse les vit qu'on les faisait enlacer de grandes statues de bronze dotées de phallus démesurés qui pénétrèrent leur intimité avant de nouer leurs poignets et leurs chevilles à ces statues, dans une position des plus équivoques mais visiblement des plus douloureuses. Leurs propres pénis étaient tendus à l'extrême. Approuvant leur état de servitude d'une petite tape sur leurs joues ruisselantes de larmes, les serviteurs terminèrent leurs tâches en les bâillonnant, leur empêchant tout gémissement.

Envieuse de leur sort, Katsumi fut tirée de ses pensées par Irie qui se pencha vers elle en lui murmurant :

« Rassurez-vous, mon petit lapin. Je vous réserve une surprise encore bien meilleure. Vous allez pouvoir plaire à vos nouvelles Maîtresses, les Epouses bien aimées de son Altesse. Suivez-moi. »

L'esprit encore embrumé, Irie lui fit traverser la cour d'où la jeune femme pouvait entendre une musique inconnue, entraînante et les rires des courtisans du Sultan. Elle sentait qu'on la dévisageait, qu'on se retournait vers elle. Elle était habituée à cette situation ; c'était même plaisant. Et cette musique respirant la sensualité.

Sans se rendre compte, Irie et elle avaient quitté la cour et, de nouveau, ils longèrent un long corridor avant de se retrouver devant une immense porte magnifiquement orné de joyaux. La Princesse Katsumi en eut le souffle coupé avant de réalisé que les deux statues qui entouraient cette entrée n'étaient pas des statues mais bien des esclaves, solidement attachés par un étonnant et astucieux encordage, leur permettant d'avoir une pose des plus alanguies sans éprouver une quelconque fatigue. Fascinée, Katsumi les observa et se demanda si c'était une forme de punition ou une simple utilisation des nombreux esclaves de plaisir du Sultan.

« Mon cœur, lui fit Irie, vous allez pénétrer dans le véritable sanctuaire de ce palais, le grand Harem. Toutes les femmes que vous rencontrerez seront par conséquent vos Maîtresses. Assurez-vous de leur procurer toutes les distractions qu'elles exigeront de vous ou, soyez en sûre, vous ressentirez ma colère.

— Oui, mon Maître », s'empressa de répondre la Princesse.

Ouvrant l'une des portes, la jeune femme pénétra plus avant dans le Harem. Alors que le corridor était plongé dans une semi-pénombre, Katsumi eut soudainement l'impression d'être arrivée dans une terre encore plus inconnue et exotique, si cela était encore possible.

Entourée de couleurs chatoyante, des rires de femmes lui parvint dans une salle inondée de lumière et de soleil. Continuant de s'avancer, intimidée, presqu'inquiète, la Princesse se sentit soudainement saisie par les poignets. Cherchant à conserver son calme malgré la panique qui l'envahissait, elle se retrouva face à une dizaine de femmes, toutes vêtues de voiles colorés et transparents, laissant paraître leurs poitrines qui n'avaient rien à envier à celle de la Princesse. A la fois terrifiée et fascinée, Katsumi fut incroyablement séduite par leurs yeux aux prunelles sombres, à leur peau à la couleur olive et exhalant des parfums ambrés, musqués, au son de leurs voix chantantes et riantes. Si différentes des femmes que l'on rencontrait en Europe. Aucune d'entre elle n'arborait une air pincé, une mine timorée et diaphane. Au contraire, elles semblaient tellement rieuses, respirant la sensualité et l'érotisme de tous les ports de leurs peau incroyablement douces.

Katsumi sentit que ces femmes l'examinaient, commentaient chaque forme de son corps. Elle sentit que des doigts jouaient avec ses tétons qui, intensément durcirent. De force, elles lui écartèrent les jambes pour examiner et palper ses trésors les plus intimes. Déroutée, la Princesse tenta vainement de ne pas onduler du bassin alors que des petits doigts joueurs pincèrent méchamment les replis de son intimité qui baillait de désir.

« Que me veulent-elles? Que désirent-elle? » s'affola Katsumi, peu habituée aux amours saphiques ni à de tels examens de son corps.

Pourtant, lentement, son esprit s'engourdit alors que les femmes l'allongèrent près d'elles. Son ultime pensée fut pour ses chers Shiraishi et Yukimura. Qu'enduraient-ils à présent, dans ce jardin de délicieuses tortures?

Hypnotisé par la musique, le Prince Shiraishi n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement que la Princesse Katsumi s'éloignait de cet étrange jardin. Alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, le beau jeune homme se sentit envahi par le désespoir, les larmes brûlantes inondant ses joues. Ils avaient encore tant à se dire, à se murmurer. Il aurait aimé lui avouer le désir qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Cependant, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ces pensées ; une main taquine vint tâter sa verge en érection. Malgré sa position inconfortable, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de la statue de telle sorte que Shiraishi ne pouvait contempler que le bleu du ciel, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son tourmenteur. Ce dernier semblait prendre un véritable plaisir de pouvoir jouir ainsi de sa détresse, tirant la hampe de chair à lui faire presque mal. Comme celui ne suffisait pas, les doigts de cette main s'aventurèrent sur les bourses qu'elle soupesa, massa avec rudesse.

Gémissant, cherchant à se libérer vainement de cette douloureuse gâterie, le Prince ne put que ressentir l'impuissance de ne plus s'appartenir, encore plus que lors de sa déchéance au Village. Des souvenirs de ces moments où, enfin, il avait ressenti la toute puissance de ses oppresseurs dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, dans les tréfonds de son corps et de son âme lui revinrent à la mémoire. Cette puissance, de nouveau, l'obligeait à ne plus s'appartenir alors que les doigts commencèrent à pincer ses couilles.

Alors que le Prince crut qu'on n'allait jamais cesser de le tourmenter, le Maître le laissa subitement pour s'intéresser à Yukimura. Soudainement, Shiraishi eut honte. Il n'avait su retenir l'expression de son désir alors que l'homme enturbanné examinait l'énorme verge du Prince aux cheveux lavande. Ce dernier resta parfaitement maître de lui-même, ne laissant rien deviner du supplice qu'il endurait. Shiraishi crut voir que la hampe de chair se raffermissait, à en devenir plus désirable. Shiraishi aurait tant aimé empoigné ce sexe, le dévorer de ses lèvres affamées. Souffrant en silence de ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette luxure qui lui aurait soulagé le feu du creux de ses reins, ses membres engourdis, ses yeux lourds se fermèrent pour succomber aux bras du sommeil malgré sa position inconfortable.

Il se réveilla subitement, l'esprit désorienté. L'après-midi semblait céder enfin sa place à la soirée et on pouvait sentir les odeurs d'une nuit au milieu d'un désert. Le ciel avait pris des teintes mordorées. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les tintements de verre que les courtisans buvaient sans modération tout en riant. La musique semblait avoir gagné en intensité. Shiraishi se demanda s'il avait dormi longtemps et si ces étranges ravisseurs s'en étaient aperçus. Son regard gris se porta vers son compagnon d'infortune. A sa propre surprise, le Prince vit qu'on le libérait de ses liens, qu'on retirait l'imposant phallus des tréfonds de son derrière. Un serviteur avec un turban de la même couleur que son teint olive le fit basculer à quatre pattes avant de sortir une petite badine de cuir.

Grognant, Shiraishi n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de son propre sort qu'à son tour, il fut détaché et libéré du bâillon qui entravait sa bouche. Le Prince n'eut pas non plus le loisir de sentir les muscles de son corps se raffermir qu'on lui fit comprendre sèchement d'avancer avec une série de petits coups sur son derrière. Avec quelle joie et quelle reconnaissance, Shiraishi accueillit cette sensation si familière et qui lui avait tant manquée. Avec autant de grâce qu'il put, il remua les fesses, presqu'à réclamer une bonne séance de fouet. Mais cela ne vint pas. Au contraire, il fut promener le long du jardin avant de l'autoriser à rejoindre un groupe de courtisans qui semblaient les réclamer pour jouer avec eux.

Tels deux petits animaux dociles, les deux esclaves s'approchèrent, ne sachant trop ce qu'on exigerait d'eux.

« Je crois que ces jolis spécimens d'esclaves vont nous faire une démonstration de leurs talents. »

Surpris, Shiraishi reconnut la voix du Gardien Irie qui s'approchait d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, le Prince le vit sortir d'une pochette plusieurs petites balles dorées. Sans qu'on n'ait eu à lui expliquer, Shiraishi comprit ce qu'on exigeait d'eux : courir après les petites balles pour les ramasser avec les dents. Ce jeu était si routinier que le Prince se sentit rasséréné. Combien de fois n'y avait-il pas joué au Château sous la coupe du Roi et des nobles qui avaient pris du bon temps avec lui?

« Cependant, souffla le jeune Gardien à l'oreille des deux esclaves, je vais ajouter une petite contrainte de plus. »

Yukimura, malgré son air impassible, laissa deviner à travers ses grands yeux bleu profond, une certaine inquiétude. Quant à Shiraishi, il tenta de retenir son souffle saccadé par l'excitation.

« Vous êtes, tous deux, reprit Irie dans un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine tendresse mêlée de cruauté, des esclaves d'une grande, d'une très grande valeur. Je ne tolérai d'aucun d'entre vous, la moindre… imperfection. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris?

— Oui, Maître, s'écrièrent simultanément les deux Princes en baisant les babouches du Gardien.

— Fort plaisant, sourit le jeune homme. Dans ce cas, celui qui rapportera le plus de balles à ce petit jeu sera le jouet attitré du Sultan pour cette nuit à venir. Sachez qu'il vous porte à tous deux un grand intérêt. Mais pour vous départager, il tient à ce que vous amusiez ses courtisans et les hommes de son entourage. »

Prenant les petites balles, une bonne douzaine en tout, Irie les lança à travers l'immense pelouse. Attendant patiemment le signal du début du jeu, les deux esclaves se jetèrent un regard désemparé. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre mais aucun de deux ne voulaient que l'autre perdre. Ce combat, c'était celui qui aurait une volonté sans faille dans cette cruelle épreuve qui leur donnait l'impression de mesurer la sincérité de leur amitié née au cours de ce voyage dans ce pays des plus étranges.

D'un claquement de doigts, le Gardien annonça le début du duel entre les deux hommes. Sans chercher à réfléchir plus avant, Shiraishi se rua sur les petites balles qu'il avait repérées avant de sentir la morsure du fouet sur son dos, ses fesses, son corps. Ainsi, non seulement on les mettait en compétition mais on ajoutait une pointe de punition dans le jeu. Intérieurement, le jeune Prince le remercia. Sans cela, cela lui aurait presque paru fade et peu attrayant. Avec autant de grâce et de rapidité qu'ils purent, les deux Princes coururent pour attraper chaque balle sous une pluie de petits coups de badine. Oubliant presque toute dignité, Shiraishi se démena pour attraper chaque petite balle dorée. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il attrapa le dernière balle disponible avant de la rapporter au pied d'Irie.

« Belle performance, mon beau Prince, lui murmura ce dernier à l'oreille. Mais le Prince Yukimura est le vainqueur de ce duel. A la place, tu viendras me servir dans mes appartements personnels. »

Grognant, soufflant, Shiraishi ne put que décerner un regard de fierté envers son camarade. Certes, il n'avait pas gagné mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à regretter. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, ce Gardien l'intriguait. Il avait suscité une véritable dévotion passionnée chez Katsumi qui l'avait dévoré du regard. Et des idées pleines de malices commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Oui, il allait vivre une nuit unique, même si ce n'était pas avec le Sultan, le Prince désirait découvrir une toute autre forme de sensualité.

Langoureusement allongée dans un moelleux coussin de velours, la Princesse Katsumi savourait la douce quiétude qui régnait dans le Harem. Les femmes qui l'entouraient après l'avoir examinée et jouer avec son corps conversaient entre elles de choses dont la Princesse ignorait tout. Son regard étudiait chacune des Epouses et Concubines et songea que chacune d'entre elle possédait un éclat qui lui était propre. Assurément, c'était les plus belles femmes de tout l'Empire sur lequel régnait le Sultan. Les parfums de myrrhe et d'encens étaient un délice olfactive comme le décors somptueux en était un au regard. Katsumi avait à peine songé à Shiraishi bien que le visage du beau jeune homme revenait dans sa mémoire. Son sourire narquois, l'éclat rebelle de ses yeux et surtout, ce qui l'avait fascinée en premier, l'organe imposant, unique, majestueux du Prince. Mais, entourée de ces femmes, la jeune Princesse songea à des voluptés autrement plus savoureuses. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à Dame Kaori et comprit pourquoi celle qui fut sa Maîtresse éphémère s'était éprise de ses lieux, de cet Orient fantasmagorique.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, Katsumi fut soudainement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle épouse. Ebahie, la jeune femme ne put détacher son regard de la nouvelle arrivante. D'ailleurs, toutes les femmes du Harem se turent.

« Elle doit être une des Premières Epouses », songea la blonde.

Et avec raison, dut-elle admettre. La femme était d'une beauté à faire pâlir de jalousies ses consœurs. Non seulement, elle possédait une opulente chevelure couleur de braises incandescentes souligné par l'opalin de sa peau qui en laissait deviner un grain d'une infinie douceur. Ses yeux d'un vert profond semblèrent scruter Katsumi qui se sentit soudainement inquiète. Pour signifier sa soumission à la nouvelle venue, la blonde s'agenouilla vers la belle jeune femme pour baiser sa babouche. Cela provoqua un étonnement de la part des autres concubines qui chuchotèrent entre elles. La femme aux cheveux roux se baissa et saisit le menton de la Princesse. La forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, Katsumi y lut bonté et gentillesse et non la froideur d'une Maîtresse dure et malfaisante telle qu'elle les connaissait en Europe. D'une voix suave et sensuelle dont Katsumi ne saisit pas le sens, l'inconnue s'adressa à l'ensemble des femmes du Harem. Lentement, l'ensemble des femmes se levèrent et, avec déférence, se retirèrent de la salle dans une léger bruit de tissus et de voiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La nouvelle venue et Katsumi étaient à présent seules toutes deux. D'un petit geste de la main, l'inconnue l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés. Subjuguée, la jeune femme obtempéra et se cala contre le corps aux formes généreuses de la Maîtresse. Cette dernière jeta un regard circulaire dans l'immense salle, comme vérifier qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'elles deux.

« Je m'appelle Roxelane », lui chuchota la jeune épouse d'une voix suave.

Surprise de voir que la jeune femme parlait sa langue, Katsumi ne trouva rien à répondre. Devinant son étonnement, la rousse lui adressa un lumineux sourire avant de lui en expliquer la raison.

« J'étais autrefois une petite paysanne dans le sud de l'Europe. Et un jour, des pirates ont attaqué mon village avant de m'enlever. J'ai été ensuite vendue comme esclave dans un marché, loin de cette ville. Je travaillais pour un des Cheikh lorsque le Sultan m'a repérée avant de m'acheter à mon ancien Maître. Je suis devenue son Epouse peu de temps après mon arrivée au Palais.

— Maîtresse… murmura Katsumi.

— Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je ne me considère pas comme ta Maîtresse. Mais tu es si belle, je… »

Roxelane se mit à rougir. Avec douceur, Katsumi déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs mains se joignirent avec tendresse.

« Mais toi, lui souffla la rousse. Je ne connais même pas ton nom ni d'où tu viens.

— Je m'appelle Katsumi. Je viens du Royaume de Sanzo, dans le centre de l'Europe. Le Prince Sanada du Royaume de Sasaki m'a enlevée pour que je devienne esclave et servante de l'amour dans son Royaume. Les émissaires du Sultan nous enlevés, moi et d'autres esclaves, il y a de cela deux semaines environ.

— Ce n'est pas trop dur, d'être loin de ta famille? S'enquit sa compagne.

— Au contraire! S'exclama la Princesse, j'ai l'impression de vivre enfin depuis ces derniers mois. Oui, je me sens vivante comme cela n'a jamais été le cas auparavant… »

Soudain, ses pensées l'amenèrent au souvenir de Shiraishi. Comme depuis cette nuit avec Yukimura et Tokugawa, Katsumi se sentit rougir violemment. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette douleur qui serrait son cœur.

« Mais?

— Non, rien, je pensais à mes compagnons d'infortune. Le Prince Yukimura et le Prince Shiraishi, soupira la blonde. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'éprouve leur absence comme un déchirement. »

Sans un autre mot, la jeune femme se blottit contre la poitrine de son amante. La nuit commençait à peine.

Les deux esclaves avaient terminé la soirée aux pieds du Gardien Irie avant qu'un signal mystérieux signifia que le Prince Yukimura devait rejoindre la chambre du Sultan. De la petite sacoche, Irie sortit un collier de cuir agrémenté de diamants et d'un anneau en or ainsi que d'une lanière également en cuir. Avec célérité, un serviteur arriva et attacha le collier autours du cou du beau jeune homme avant d'attacher la lanière à l'anneau, de telle sorte que le Prince ressemblait véritablement à un animal domestique, ce à quoi, songea le Prince Shiraishi, ils étaient devenus semblables. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, Yukimura les quitta non avoir reçu des petits coups de badines sur les fesses.

Se retrouvant seul avec le Gardien, le Prince Shiraishi se demanda une nouvelle fois avec inquiétude, ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre du séduisant Irie. Une idée folle germa dans sa tête, une idée tellement impossible que l'esclave se demanda s'il ne perdait pas l'esprit, si cet exotique Royaume et ce Palais aux mille mystères n'égaraient pas ses sens, lui ouvrant des possibilités auxquelles il n'avait jamais osé songer, même dans ses rêves les plus secrets.

« Maintenant, mon beau Prince, lui fit Irie d'une voix dont son esclave perçait le trouble, je vais vous avoir à ma disposition pour ma nuit entière. Suivez-moi. »

A quatre pattes, sans chercher à observer l'environnement qui l'entourait, Shiraishi ne quitta pas des yeux les pieds chaussés d'élégantes babouches tout en avançant aussi vite que sa position lui permettait.

Ils traversèrent ainsi de très longs et sombres corridors éclairés de lanternes et de torches avant de monter une série marche. Du coin de l'œil, le Prince remarqua des esclaves hommes et femmes qui faisaient office de décoration le long de ces corridors mais cela ne le surprit guère et il n'avait pas, au fond, le temps de songer à ces silhouettes fantomatique qui entouraient son chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements du Gardien. Ce dernier sembla ordonner des ordres à des serviteurs inconnus. Sans même comprendre, Shiraishi les vit quitter les pièces, aussi silencieux que les statues vivantes des couloirs. Ils étaient seuls à présents. Oserait-il… Non, songea Shiraishi. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

Sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui, il ne remarqua pas qu'Irie s'était dirigé vers un immense sofa de velours rouge recouvert de coussins multicolores. Il se retourna, voyant que le Prince n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques instants.

« Que faites-vous donc, Prince? » s'écria le Gardien.

Ne l'écoutant pas, essayant de dominer ses propres pulsions, Shiraishi serra les lèvres.

« Obéirez-vous donc? Ici, c'est moi le Maître absolu! Reprit Irie d'une voix raide.

— Pensez-vous que vos jeux me font peur? Pensez-vous que j'ai perdu _exprès_? Murmura Shiraishi d'une voix si basse qu'il se demanda si le Maître avait pu l'entendre.

— Comment osez-vous?

— C'est pourtant simple, reprit Shiraishi dont l'excitation le gagnait. Je vous veux, je veux sentir votre corps gigoter quand ma queue fouillera votre intimité. Je veux sentir votre bite frémir quand je la sucerai. Oui, mon beau Maître, fit Shiraishi en prenant bien soin d'accentuer le mot « Maître », vous allez éprouver le désir à ma façon. »

Prenant une petite badine posée sur la table basse, Irie s'avança, d'un pas cherchant à intimider le Prince. Mais Shiraishi ne put que laisser s'échapper un sourire narquois, nullement impressionné.

Sans se laisser intimider, le Prince se releva et ne put que constater qu'il dominait d'une bonne tête le Gardien du Palais. A la vue de la virilité du Prince fièrement dressé, aussi dure et aussi imposante, Irie stoppa net son geste, ses grands yeux aux prunelles céruléennes ne pouvaient la quitter du regard. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de façon spasmodique, ses joues se teintèrent violemment de rouge.

« Allons, mon Maître, allons, reprit Shiraishi d'une voix un peu moqueuse en se rapprochant d'Irie. Vous n'allez pas resté planter là, à me fixer béatement. A moins que vous n'avez jamais vraiment châtrer un homme. Nous n'avons qu'une nuit à nous, mettons la à profit. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai envie de faire avec vous. »

Les deux hommes étaient à présent face à face. La main du Prince s'égara sous la tunique de soie du Gardien à la recherche de l'objet tant convoité. Sans difficulté, Shiraishi saisit ce sexe qui, ma foi, était de bonne taille, légèrement incurvé et qui sembla soudainement se mettre à palpiter au contact des doigts brûlants. Avec ardeur, celui qui, soudainement, voyait enfin la possibilité d'inverser les rôles, qui était seul avec cet homme désormais paralysé, entreprit une série de rudes allées et venues.

« Eh bien! Que c'est joli, rit doucement Shiraishi, ainsi tu bandais déjà.

— Tu vas regretter ton geste, lui rétorqua Irie d'une voix menaçante. Oh oui! Je vais te faire regretter ton impertinence. Les gardes sont à l'extérieur… Ils… peuvent venir si je les appelle.

— Mais alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? S'enquit le Prince en continuant de sourire avec insolence. Avoue, cela te démange de savoir ce que c'est d'être un esclave. Tu es né pour être un esclave dévolu au plaisir. Je le sens. Je me demande seulement comment mon petit cœur a pu être subjugué par toi.

— Ton… petit cœur? S'étrangla Irie.

— Ma douce Katsumi, voyons! »

Surpris, Irie voulut reculer mais Shiraishi le retint par l'épaule.

« Mais ne te fais pas de souci, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, je crois que tu sauras autant me contenter que je l'imagine.

— Je peux encore commander, hoqueta Irie, les larmes bordant ses yeux.

— Mais bien sûr, sourit Shiraishi avec ironie. Et je vais te prouver que tu peux dominer, si tu le désires. »

Sans un autre mot, le Prince s'agenouilla avant que sa bouche continuasse ce que ses mains avaient commencé, d'abord avec lenteur puis avec fermeté. Puis, ses lèvres serrèrent entre elles le membre viril d'Irie qui, de nouveau, se mit à frétiller. La langue gourmande lapa la minuscule fente qui laissa s'échapper quelques gouttes amères et que Shiraishi savoura avec délectation. Sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de tout son corps qui n'obéissait plus qu'au plaisir que lui procurait cette bouche vorace, Irie ne put retenir un sourd gémissement et un coup de rein dans le palais du Prince. Satisfait de l'effet provoqué par sa petite gâterie, ce dernier se mit à longer le long de ce phallus qui l'excitait au plus haut point avant d'atteindre les bourses. Ses doigts ne restèrent pas inactifs ; avec taquinerie, ils se mirent à masser la petite brèche froncé bordée d'un léger duvet. Cette nouvelle torture provoqua chez le Gardien un totalement relâchement qui le fit vaciller en arrière. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse de sa victime, Shiraishi le renversa sur le sofa, lui offrant la vue splendide du beau jeune homme soumis à ses désirs. Jusqu'à présent, jamais le Prince n'avait osé imaginer qu'une telle situation se présenta à lui et, en cet instant, enfin, c'était lui le Maître. De folles pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, pensées qu'il balaya aussi rapidement qu'il se mit remis à ce délice oral. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans l'exigüité qui sembla s'épanouir à mesure qu'il progressait dans cet antre interdit. Irie soufflait, gémissait, suppliait qu'il cessa avant d'en réclamer encore plus.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, lui souffla Shiraishi, je vous enlèverai dans le désert pour vous posséder encore plus, faire de vous mon esclave, mon serviteur, soumis à tous mes caprices, courir sous les coups de mon fouet. Vous entendre crier que vous voulez me plaire et que vous m'appartenez.

— Ne faites pas ça, s'écria Irie. Je ne peux… »

D'un geste, Shiraishi le bâillonna de sa main libre. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il trouva ce qu'il recherchait : la lanière de cuir ferait l'affaire pour lui lier les mains. Un des voiles qui couvrait l'un des coussins quant à lui offrirait une parfait bâillon. Lestement, le Prince s'empara des objets en question avant de réduire le malheureux Gardien à la plus totale soumission.

Le retournant, Shiraishi lui cala un des moelleux coussins sous le ventre d'Irie, lui cambrant le bas de son dos de telle sorte que son derrière était entièrement exposé à la vue de son tourmenteur. Se plaçant devant la petite entrée, l'humidifiant légèrement pour faciliter la pénétration de sa turgescence dans l'antre de ses fantasmes avant que, d'un coup de rein, Shiraishi posséda enfin cette terre qui s'ouvrait à lui avant d'entamer une série de coups de butoir provoquant des gémissements encore plus intense du Gardien. Peu à peu, les flots de plaisir les envahir tous les deux. Le corps entier d'Irie était parcouru de tremblements, de spasmes et chacun de ces mouvements resserrait l'étreinte de l'anneau de chair sur le membre tendu à l'extrême de Shiraishi. L'orgasme les surprit, le vin de félicité des deux hommes se mêlèrent, épuisant leurs ressources. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, repus et exténués.

Presqu'inconscient, Irie ne remarqua pas immédiatement que ses liens avaient été retirés. Shiraishi s'était étendu dans le sofa, l'observant en silence.

« Mon Maître est épuisé, fit ironiquement le Prince en lui caressant la tête alors que le Gardien ouvrait les yeux avec un air hagard.

— Prince fou et stupide, grommela Irie. Je vous punirai aussi méchamment que vous m'avez pris de force.

— Vraiment? Répliqua Shiraishi en lui montrant qu'il tenait fermement le fouet. Moi, je veux que vous jouiez pour moi. »

Disant cela en lui montrant le fouet, le Prince saisit la petite sacoche et en sortit les petites balles dorées avec lesquelles il avait joué tantôt.

« Ce sera à vous de faire quelques petits tours pour me distraire. Et croyez-moi, si vous me décevez, vous découvrirez ce que le mot punition veut dire.

— Ne me faites pas ça, supplia Irie, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait été.

— Un esclave ne supplie pas. Il lève la patte et remercie profondément le Maître qui lui a accordé son affection en lui permettant de jouer de la sorte, répliqua Shiraishi. Mais croyez-moi, j'ai juste envie de vous punir. Allez, termina-t-il en se relevant et en dispersant les balles à travers la pièce, jouez donc pour moi. »

Sans chercher à protester plus longtemps, Irie se mit à courir à travers la pièce, les yeux inondés de larmes alors qu'une pluie de coups s'abattit sur son corps. Ses fesses devinrent écarlates, striant de rouge la chair tendre et vierge d'une discipline de fer.

« Allez, rugit Shiraishi, plus vite! Les fesses plus haut! Montrez-moi quel bel esclave vous pouvez être! Si vous me décevez, je fouetterai chaque parcelle de votre corps pendant que vous me sucerez. »

Alors qu'Irie, les joues baignées de pleurs, rapporta la dernière balle après une laborieuse prestation et s'écroula à ses pieds, Shiraishi n'était pas satisfait. Il chercha d'un regard s'il y avait un phallus de cuir. Mais rien de tel ne se présenta à lui. Il devrait se contenter d'une bougie. Il moucha l'une d'entre et la montra au Gardien.

« Vous avez été un bon petit esclave, vous pouvez devenir encore meilleur. Malheureusement, je ne dispose pas de ce temps pour vous l'enseigner. Mais j'ai encore quelques petites idées pour la nuit, pour rendre cette nuit inoubliable. Mettez vous debout sur cette table et écartez les cuisses. »

Obéissant, l'esprit encore embrumé par la douloureuse épreuve, Irie s'exécuta sans poser de question.

« Mettez les mains dans la nuque et, Dieu vous en préserve, de, ne serait-ce que tenter de les enlever tout comme faire tomber la chandelle qui vous embrochera et vous obligera à vous rappeler que vous êtes mien, entièrement et complètement mien, lui ordonna Shiraishi alors qu'il faisait pénétrer chaque centimètre de la bougie dans la petite fente qui se contractait sous l'effet de cette invasion. A partir de maintenant, je vais vous faire gouter à un bonne séance de fouet comme j'ai tant envie de vous administrer.

— Oui, Maître », put articuler le Gardien.

Une fois en place, sans pour autant user de sa pleine force, Shiraishi se mit à fouetter méthodiquement le dos d'Irie, laissant de délicieuses stries rosâtres dans la peau tendre du novice avant de descendre sur les fesses puis les cuisses et les mollets. Le Prince ne put que constater le calme dont faisait preuve Irie. Pas mal, songea-t-il, pour une première vraie séance de punition.

Puis, se mettant face à lui, le Prince put admirer à quelle point le phallus encore en érection se tendait. Sans méchanceté, il lui administra une bonne série de claques bien sèches sur ce pénis qui ne demandait qu'à être puni. Son propre membre viril était de nouveau dur. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il y a encore peu, tous deux avaient joui dans une étreinte aussi ardente que passionnée?

« Maître, haleta Irie, je vous en supplie.

— J'aimerai avoir le temps de vous faire regretter de seulement oser, me supplier, répliqua sèchement Shiraishi. Mais je ne dispose, je suppose, pas de ce temps. D'ici quelques heures, vous redeviendrez le Maître et moi l'esclave. Alors, appréciez ce que je vous offre, ce que je vous permets enfin d'explorer. Avouez! Dans le secret de vos nuits, de vos rêves les plus sulfureux, c'est vous, qui roucoulez alors que le fouet vous punit comme en cet instant.

— Oh! Oui, mon Maître!

— Maintenant, taisez-vous! »

De nouveau, il lui administra une volée de claques sèches qui sifflèrent dans la nuit. La queue rouge vif d'Irie semblait chercher vainement un abri chaud où se protéger des méchantes claques.

N'en pouvant plus, Shiraishi jeta le fouet, laissant le Gardien haleter après la rudesse de l'épreuve qu'il venait d'endurer.

« Tu vas venir me satisfaire avec ta jolie bouche, réclama Shiraishi. Et si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je demande, je te punirai encore plus sévèrement qu'à l'instant. »

S'agenouillant aux pieds du séduisant Prince, Irie saisit la verge magistral de son amant avant de la lécher consciencieusement de sa langue vorace et râpeuse.

« Avalez-la mon cher, lui intima Shiraishi, et gare à vous si vous en laissez s'échapper une goutte. »

Telle une friandise, les lèvres du Gardien se mirent en devoir d'engloutir la virilité tendue de son tourmenteur afin de pouvoir débuter la plus agréable séance d'allées et venues dans le palais d'Irie. Saisissant la tête du malheureux Gardien, le Prince lui imposa une cadence soutenue pour se loger au fond de sa gorge. Ne cherchant pas à retenir plus longtemps le fruit de sa jouissance, dans un cri rauque, le jeune homme lâcha toute la semence de sa masculinité dans le palais de velours de sa pauvre victime. Cette dernière, épuisée par tant d'émotions et de découvertes sensuelles, s'écroula à ses pieds, dans un ultime soubresaut de volupté.

« Tu as été très courageux, mon cher Maître, lui susurra Shiraishi. Allons donc dormir un peu, avant que le soleil ne brise notre étreinte. »

L'allongeant près de lui dans le confortable sofa, les deux amants s'endormirent étroitement enlacés.

Elles avaient parlé à voix basse une partie de la nuit, protégées par les ténèbres du ciel. Katsumi avait appris que Roxelane avait longtemps résisté au Sultan avant de se donner à lui, que cette résistance avait suscité à la fois exaspération et désir chez ce dernier, qui, à l'époque de leur mariage, n'était que l'héritier du trône. Il possédait déjà à cette période, un vaste Harem qui lui était propre ainsi que des esclaves dédiés à ses seuls caprices sensuels. Puis, peu à peu, Roxelane s'était mise à aimer sincèrement le souverain qui tentait de la séduire en lui offrant de somptueux présents, des bijoux ornés de pierreries d'une valeur inestimable, des mets les plus délicats tout ce qui aurait pu satisfaire les caprices de la femme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Elle était ainsi devenue la Première Epouse de son Altesse royale. Elle était considérée par les courtisans, par la famille royale comme la plus belle épouse qui puisse convenir à l'exigeant souverain.

Fascinée, Katsumi se demanda ce que cela faisait d'être ainsi aimée et choyée, elle qui avait découvert les jeux sensuels de l'amour dans la servitude et la soumission les plus complètes, dans une discipline de fer dirigée par des mains d'acier dans des gants de velours. Et étrangement, la belle Princesse aux cheveux d'or ne l'envia pas mais éprouva le secret désir de partager, une nuit au moins, un amour échangé, les caresses des petites mains délicates de la Sultane sur son corps comme elle-même dévorerait de ses lèvres gourmandes le goût parfumé de sa peau.

« Me désires-tu? Lui souffla Roxelane en caressant les cheveux de la Princesse.

— Evidemment, lui sourit Katsumi. Plus que de raison. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues dansant dans un ballet sensuel, leurs mains savourant la peau de l'autre avec avidité. Les lèvres de la blonde s'aventurèrent dans le creux du cou de son amante, dégustant chaque parcelle de la texture veloutée de la peau de Roxelane avant de descendre sur le sein droit dont elle suçota le petit téton. Ses doigts commencèrent la lente et délicieuse descente le long du ventre de la belle Sultane avant de se loger dans les replis de son intimité en feu. Elle débusqua le délicat bouton de plaisir qu'elle prit soin de masser avec une douceur infinie. Roxelane, les joues devenues écarlates de délectation, voulut l'arrêter dans sa progression mais Katsumi n'en continua pas moins cette petite fête des sens. Les doigts inondés du miel féminin, Katsumi les suçota avant de lui écarter les cuisses pour étudier les secrets tant aimés du Sultan. Baillant de désir, la petite fente était bordée d'adorables et appétissantes lèvres couleur grenat. N'y résistant pas, avec finesse et sans brutalité aucune, la Princesse Katsumi se mit en devoir de laper la brèche tout en continuant de faire jouer ses petits doigts, s'y aventurant. Totalement en pâmoison, Roxelane ondulait lascivement du bassin, sa gorge laissa s'échapper de petits cris de plaisir. La main inactive de Katsumi se dirigea vers sa propre intimité, moite et chaude avant de se caresser en même temps qu'elle prodiguait à sa belle compagne, une leçon de volupté. C'était si différent de ce que tout ce que Katsumi avait connu jusqu'à présent. L'espace d'un court instant, ses songes la portèrent vers Dame Kaori, si elle-même avait connu pareil délice, si Shiraishi et Yukimura vivaient en ce moment même les mêmes enivrements sensuels dans ce Palais si élégant, si empli de nouveaux et prometteurs tourments érotiques. Mais cela ne reflétait pas tout ce que la Princesse pouvait imaginer.

Alors qu'une jouissance les emporta toutes deux dans les bras les plus délectables du plaisir, les deux femmes s'endormirent, étroitement enlacées.

Ce fut dans un brouillard total que Katsumi fut arrachée aux bras de son amante. Un bref petit contact de leurs doigts enlacés fut leur seul adieu. Mais Katsumi en était certaine. Elle avait frôlé pour la première fois, quelque chose qui surpassait le désir charnel.

Avec dextérité, elle se retrouva ligotée dans le corridor après une rapide toilette de sa peau et de ses cheveux qui furent noués en une lourde couronne de tresse. Immobilisée dans le sombre corridor, malgré la position quelque peu inconfortable, Katsumi sombra lentement dans les bras du sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

La chambre d'Irie fut comme soudainement envahie par les rayons du soleil. Sursautant, tiré d'un songe où le visage de Katsumi lui souriait tendrement, Shiraishi s'éveilla, cherchant à se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Le Gardien Irie le regardait avant de déclarer :

« Mon cher Prince, il est temps pour vous de regagner votre place qui est la vôtre, celle d'esclave muet et dévoué aux plaisirs de vos Maîtres et Maîtresses. »

C'est ainsi, songea le jeune Prince en souriant intérieurement, la roue tourne toujours.

« Mais, lui chuchota son beau tourmenteur en lui caressant la tête, je ferai en sorte que la nuit prochaine, vous, le Prince Yukimura et la Princesse Katsumi soyez réunis ici. Je crois qu'on peut vivre des choses… disons très intéressantes. »

Etonné par cette marque d'affection, Shiraishi lui adressa un sourire avant de baiser respectueusement sa babouche avant de lui murmurer :

« Merci, Maître. »

Avec un petit claquement de doigt, Irie appela les serviteurs auxquels il leur adressa un ordre que le Prince ne put comprendre. Néanmoins, apaisé, celui-ci se laissa docilement emmener. Qu'importe les tourments à venir, il allait vivre une nuit magique en compagnie du séduisant Prince Yukimura et surtout avec la piquante, la délicieuse petite Princesse Katsumi. Que demander de plus?

La journée sembla interminable pour la Princesse Katsumi qui chercha à passer son ennui dans des rêveries érotiques, imaginant ses amours avec la douce Roxelane. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses caresses du bout de ses doigts, de sa petit bouche tendre et charnue contre sa peau, glissant le long de son dos. Ses pensées la conduisirent au beau Prince Yukimura, à la noblesse de son corps contre le sien. Au Prince Shiraishi si fort et si musclé. Elle imagina leurs ébats qu'ils n'avaient pu échanger malgré la puissance de leur désir qui les élançaient l'un vers l'autre. Mais, malgré ses douces images qui traversaient son esprit, la Princesse Katsumi ne put trouver le repos et se sentait agitée.

En milieu de journée, des serviteurs vinrent la détacher avant de la nourrir puis de la conduire à la salle d'eau où elle fut toilettée avec soin. L'eau chaude soulagea ses membres engourdies et, s'abandonnant totalement aux mains expertes, on la savonna avant de laver ses beaux cheveux qui furent ensuite démêler avec soin. On enduisit son corps d'une huile bienfaisante et délicatement parfumée au jasmin avant de lui appliquer une pâte rouge vif sur ses lèvres, du fard rose et bleu sur ses paupières de telle sorte que le violet de ses yeux en était rehaussé et semblait plus profond que jamais et enfin un gel de paillettes multicolores sur ses jours et sur la pointe de ses seins. Pour parachever leur œuvre, les serviteurs ornèrent ses bras menus de bracelets torsadés en or et décorés de pierres précieuses. Sur son nombril, on appliqua un petit gel adhésif pour y coller un rubis entouré de petits diamants. Enfin, on lui appliqua des petits strasses en diamant au coin de l'œil. Ainsi parée, Katsumi put apercevoir son reflet dans un des miroirs qui entouraient la salle d'eau et la Princesse resta sans un souffle tant elle se sentait magnifiée par les soins expérimentés des serviteurs du Sultan. Ils étaient de véritables artistes et, l'espace de quelques instants, elle pensa à son Valet Oishi et se dit à quel point, il aurait aimé travailler avec de telles matériaux pour mettre en valeur les esclaves qui passaient entre ses mains. Peut être même qu'il apprécierait de pouvoir tirer quelques nouveaux enseignements de ces maîtres d'art.

Mais on ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'admirer dans les miroirs ; elle fut amenée dans l'un des jardins où elle fut attachée et bâillonnée à l'une des statues qu'elle avait pu voir la veille, seule au milieu d'esclaves mâles. Ainsi donc, la Princesse était la touche d'exotisme dans cet endroit si surprenant à chaque instant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Yukimura qui était en laisse, sagement assis à côté d'un homme plutôt imposant et plus richement vêtu qu'aucun des hommes qu'elle n'avait vus ne pouvaient l'être. C'était le Sultan en personne, songea Katsumi, et Yukimura était devenu son jouet attitré. Ce dernier avait remarqué sa présence et un lumineux sourire avait éclos sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle était entrée dans son champ de vision. Avec un léger mouvement de tête, la jeune femme lui signifia qu'elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir. Cependant, elle ne vit nulle part le Prince Shiraishi, s'interrogeant avec inquiétude où pouvait se trouver le beau jeune Prince qui avait une fois de plus, hanté les rêves de sa nuit dans le corridor, où se mêlaient l'imposant membre fouillant son intimité et les caresses parfumées de sa douce Roxelane. Roxelane! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'aperçut entamant une danse lascive devant le Sultan qui la dévorait du regard et semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Yukimura. Katsumi elle aussi fut émerveillée par l'érotisme que dégageait la femme voluptueuse avec qui elle avait éprouvé un frisson inédit, plus douloureux que les plus cruelles séances de fouet de Tokugawa. Avec délectation, la Princesse l'observa se déhancher au son envoûtant de l'Oud et du Ney, étonnante flûte dont les notes dégageaient tout le côté énigmatique de ce Palais aux mille et un mystères.

Se laissant bercer par la magie de cette musique, si différente de celle que la Princesse connaissait, la jeune femme sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil lourd, empreint de rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres.

Il faisait déjà sombre quand un serviteur la libéra de ses liens. Avec une petite badine, on l'incita à avancer à quatre pattes pour quitter le jardin.

« Vais-je retrouver ma chère Roxelane? Songea la blonde. Il y a tant encore à découvrir toutes les deux. Tant à apprendre et à enseigner. Ou va-t-on me remettre dans ce corridor, seule et abandonnée à mon sort et à la solitude? »

Mais, avec surprise, elle fut dirigée dans une aile du Palais qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore avant de monter une série de marches. Peut être de nouvelles intrigues et de nouveaux délices l'attendaient dans les recoins de ce lieu enchanteur.

Alors qu'elle avançait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle eut soudainement la surprise d'entendre la voix chantante d'Irie, cette voix qui l'avait fascinée dès les premiers instants à son arrivée en Orient.

« Petite et délicieuse friandise! » S'exclama le Gardien avant de donner des ordres aux serviteurs qui prirent congé de leur Maître.

Intimidée, surprise, la jeune femme se demanda avec angoisse si Roxelane s'était plainte de son comportement au grand Gardien des lieux et si c'était le cas, quel châtiment devrait-elle endurer? Curieusement, Katsumi ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Après, peut être qu'elles avaient été espionnées par des personnes un peu trop curieuses. Peut être par le Sultan en personne, se délectant d'un jeu de voyeurisme. A cette idée, la jeune Princesse éprouva une vive inquiétude. Pourvu que sa jolie rousse aux yeux émeraude ne soit pas punie ou même répudiée par son époux. Jamais, au grand jamais, Katsumi n'aurait pu l'accepter. Elle, elle se sentait prête à endurer toutes les punitions possibles mais pas sa délicate Roxelane. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baiser la babouche d'Irie, une surprise plus grande l'attendait.

« Mon petit cœur, quel bonheur de vous revoir enfin! »

Shiraishi! Sans se soucier de quoi ou de qui que ce soit, la Princesse releva la tête et le vit, confortablement installé dans un sofa recouvert de coussins, aux côtés de Yukimura qui affichait une mine aussi étonnée que satisfaite.

« Venez donc vers nous, ma belle, l'invita le Prince au regard pétillant. Maître Irie nous accorde cette nuit pour nous retrouver, pour vivre de nouvelles expériences, ajouta-t-il en clignant insolemment de l'œil.

— Shiraishi! Yukimura! Murmura la blonde, les yeux débordant de larmes avant de se précipiter vers eux. Si on m'avait que je pourrais me blottir dans vos bras, sentir la chaleur de vos corps, respirer le parfum de vos baisers, je l'aurai traité de fou, d'inconscient! »

Avec passion, la jeune femme embrassa les deux hommes, les dévorant des yeux, les serrant contre son cœur. Riant et pleurant, les deux jeunes hommes l'enlacèrent en répondant à ses baisers, leurs mains se joignant, se cherchant dans la frénésie de leur passion.

« Vous semblez si joyeuse de nous revoir, lui fit Shiraishi. Est-ce donc si dur de servir au Palais du Sultan?

— Absolument pas, s'écria la jeune femme. Je… »

Subitement, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Non, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, ne leur évoque pas les tendresses de la belle Roxelane. C'est ton brûlant secret, ton petit délice rien qu'à toi.

« Vous ?

— Je trouve simplement que c'est magique. On se croirait dans un conte de fée, un rêve fabuleux et magique. A tel point que je suis effrayée à l'idée de me réveiller. Mais vous, s'enquit Katsumi à Yukimura, tu as captivé le Sultan, n'est-ce pas? Comment était-ce? Comment est-il?

— Plus effrayant que le Roi Sasaki, avoua le Prince aux cheveux couleur lie-de-vin avec un sourire radieux. J'étais épuisé à la fin de la nuit tant j'ai dû exécuté des tours ridicules mais, comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, on se croirait dans un songe parfumé, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Que ce fut au Village ou au Château du Roi, jamais je n'aurai osé imaginer qu'un tel endroit puisse exister. »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau longuement, sans mot dire. La Princesse Katsumi savait à quel point le Prince Yukimura avait ses propres exigences en matière de discipline, de pouvoir se noyer dans les braises ardents de la soumission et de la domination. Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre et ne put réprimer un petit sourire à tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, tout ce que leurs corps et leurs âmes si particulières réclamaient semblaient pouvoir trouver délices à la mesure de leurs exigences. Ah! Si Dame Kaori avait pu être présente en ces moments d'intimité. Comme elle l'aimerait lui apporter ce qu'elle avait découvert, qu'elle aimerait l'entourer de ses caresses aux fragrances uniques. Peut être elle-même avait vécu une passion dans le Harem ou dans les bras d'un courtisan qui avait eu l'immense privilège de pouvoir jouir de la fille d'un Roi et pas n'importe laquelle Princesse, Dame Kaori, la fille du plus puissant souverain d'Europe, le Roi Sasaki!

Plongée profondément dans ses réflexions, la Princesse Katsumi ne prêta pas attention à Shiraishi qui se leva avant d'ordonner brièvement au Gardien du Palais d'ôter tous ses vêtements avant d'ajouter :

« Cette nuit doit être une nuit aussi extraordinaire que possible. Je vous prierai, Maître, de vous montrer aussi obéissant envers la Princesse Katsumi, de combler le moindre de ses désirs, de ses rêves. Car ses désirs sont des ordres, ajouta-t-il lui caressant le membre déjà tendu de sa victime à travers l'étoffe de son vêtement.

— Oui, mon insolent Prince », lui répliqua Irie qui sembla prendre goût au renversement des rôles entre lui et le Prince Shiraishi.

Avec lenteur et aussi lascivement que la plus farouche des concubines du Harem, Irie retira chaque morceau de ses vêtements avant de les laisser glisser au sol, révélant une verge dont l'érection témoignait de l'excitation de son propriétaire. Surpris, Katsumi et Yukimura le regardèrent sans arriver à proférer la moindre parole. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Mais, Shiraishi… bredouilla la jolie blonde. Que cela signifie t-il?

— Cette nuit, mon petit cœur, les rôles sont inversés. Je me suis rendu maître de cet homme, j'ai découvert en lui un bel esclave en devenir, s'épanouissant pleinement au bout d'une laisse. Imaginez donc! Vous parliez tantôt de magie. Et ce monde est un monde de puissants sortilèges, ma douce, que seul le destin pourrait rompre. Il est si intéressant de pouvoir connaître les deux versants de ce drame. Après tout, n'est-ce peut être qu'un jeu de rôle… »

Etonnée de ce changement de situation, la jeune femme sentit fourmiller de nouvelles sensations au bout de ses doigts. Quant au Prince Yukimura, il ne put réprimer un regard d'un silencieux reproche de ses grands yeux couleur océan. Jamais il n'aurait pu envisager une telle situation. Et il se sentait presque mal à l'aise, autant qu'à son arrivée au Château, tel un novice devant une situation aussi inédite qu'incongrue. Mais la Princesse Katsumi ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Se découvrant une assurance dont elle ignorait tout, la jeune femme se leva et chercha le fouet en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Elle le trouva déposé bien en évidence sur une petite table basse. A côté, trônait un phallus de cuir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux ; tout cela lui donnait des idées. Elle s'imagina un instant avec ces objets de domination entre ses mains et la tête lui tourna. Que c'était grisant, enivrant comme sensation nouvelle de pouvoir réaliser un songe dont elle s'était mainte fois imaginé dans ses rêveries, sous le fouet de Tokugawa ou de Yanagi!

Sous le regard médusé du Prince aux cheveux lavande, la jolie Princesse, si douce, si adorable, se leva et d'une voix impétueuse qui n'admettait aucune protestation, ordonna à Irie de s'avancer vers elle en mettant les mains derrière la nuque.

« Vous allez aimer être un esclave dédié au plaisir, ajouta-t-elle avec une froideur que personne ne lui connaissait. Vous allez nous adorer, vous allez adorer nous faire plaisir. Et je veux qu'avant toute chose, vous répondiez à une de mes questions, Seigneur Irie. Avec la plus grande franchise et honnêteté possible. Vous pouvez faire cela, mon Seigneur?

— Oui, ma Dame, murmura timidement le jeune Gardien.

— Cela concerne Roxelane. Y a-t-il eu des échos à propos de la nuit dernière? Pourriez-vous user de votre pouvoir et de votre influence au sein de ce Palais pour me permettre de la revoir encore une fois? Ou devrais-je renoncer à tout espoir la concernant?

— Ma Dame, commença Irie d'une voix incertaine. Son Altesse Roxelane a réclamé votre présence pour la prochaine nuit à venir. Je crois qu'elle s'est entichée de vous. Et je pense aussi que le Sultan a émis le souhait de partager une nuit avec vous et son Epouse.

— Continuez, ordonna la Princesse qui sentait une émotion indicible vriller au plus profond de son cœur.

— Son Altesse le Sultan a remarqué l'intérêt que vous portait son Epouse bien-aimée et a même reconnut que vous exercez un vif intérêt à toute personne qui vous approche. Il a même ajouté que vous étiez une des très rares esclaves à posséder un éclat particulier, impossible à ignorer et difficilement à oublier. Peut être êtes-vous ceux des rares esclaves à pouvoir transcender votre position infâmante, même jetée plus bas que terre. Même au summum de la souffrance, acheva-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration qui perçait dans le son de sa voix, de la douleur, de l'humiliation, vous savez rayonner comme nulle autre auparavant. »

Ces mots plongèrent la jeune Princesse dans le désarroi. Au lieu de gonfler son orgueil, Katsumi éprouva un long moment de solitude silencieuse. Qu'avait-elle donc de si particulier que tous ceux qui l'avaient approchée avaient décelé que la Princesse n'avait pas encore compris? Elle n'avait été qu'une pauvre esclave parmi un millier d'autres après tout. Et pourtant, la jeune femme s'était tant enrichie depuis qu'on l'avait plongée dans ce tourbillon érotique. Elle avait tant appris sur elle-même. Mais peut être pas le principal.

Shiraishi, s'apercevant que la jeune femme semblait perdue, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main ferme sur son épaule. A ce contact, la Princesse Katsumi se sentit revigorée et reprit pied. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui chuchoter quoi que ce soit, des bruits feutrés de pas résonnèrent dans le corridor adjacent. Des murmures étouffés. Les trois esclaves jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Irie qui secoua la tête, incrédule. Les espionnait-on? Était-ce le Sultan? Un de ses serviteurs? Puis, sans réaliser ce qui se passait, soudain, tout bascula.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Cela s'était passé si vite que personne ne put réagir. Tel un tourbillon s'abattant dans les silencieux appartements du Gardien, trois hommes masqués par des turbans et vêtus à l'oriental surgirent dans la salle. D'un geste rapide et sûr, deux d'entre eux réussirent à neutraliser Irie qui s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide. Le troisième transportait des tapis enroulés qu'il jeta au sol avant d'immobiliser Shiraishi qui tentait de s'enfuir. Sans arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait, Katsumi reconnut l'un des trois hommes. C'était Sire Tokugawa! Que faisait-il là? Puis, elle reconnut le Capitaine des Armées du Roi Yanagi. Le troisième lui était inconnu mais le Prince Yukimura sut qui il était puisqu'il prononça d'une voix blanche :

« Maître Tanegashima! Vous ici! Mais…

— Taisez-vous donc, Prince Yukimura! Lui intima sèchement Tokugawa. Voulez-vous donc alerter les gardes?

— Nous sommes ici sur ordre du Roi, ajouta Yanagi. Nous avons pour mission de vous ramener au Royaume. Vous allez donc vous dissimuler dans ses tapis…

— Non! »

Le cri était jeté. C'était Katsumi. Elle s'était avancée pour protester. Elle refusait de partir ainsi comme une voleuse, comme une rebelle.

« Je refuse de vous suivre! S'étrangla-t-elle en pleurant de façon presque hystérique.

— Taisez-vous donc! Lui répéta Tokugawa, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à la ronde. Vous devez obéir, un point, c'est tout. Je vous rappelle que votre vrai Maître, c'est le Roi. Si vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, je vous bâillonne de force. De toute façon, je ne repartirai pas les mains vides après tous les dangers que nous avons dû subir pour venir vous sauver.

— Je ne partirai pas sans cet homme, déclara Shiraishi, en désignant Irie. Sinon, je crierai si fort que tous les gardes du Palais accourront sans attendre.

— Très bien, mais uniquement parce que nous sommes pressés. »

Pleurant doucement, Katsumi n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Le Prince Yukimura semblait aussi désolé qu'elle. Quant à Shiraishi, satisfait de son petit chantage, il affichait un sourire narquois. La Princesse aux cheveux blonds n'arrivait pas à se calmer, Yanagi dut donc la prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête. Plus de Roxelane. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de la nuit qui lui était promise auprès de la belle Sultane. C'était trop, trop douloureux à supporter.

Sans protester plus, les trois esclaves et Irie se laissèrent cacher dans les tapis avant de sentir que leurs sauveteurs les emmenaient loin du Palais, loin de ses délices et de ses mystères.

Elle pleurait sans plus aucune retenue. Les Princes Yukimura, Shiraishi, la Princesse Katsumi et le pauvre Irie étaient blottis dans la cale du navire qui les ramènerait sur les Terres du Roi Sasaki. Irie, le bel Irie, n'osait rien dire tandis que Yukimura, le visage affichant encore l'étonnement et la surprise, fixait le Seigneur Tanegashima qui n'osait le regarder ouvertement. Katsumi se demanda ce qu'ils y avaient entre ces deux là et pourquoi le Prince aux yeux lie-de-vin lui avait caché son existence. Elle soupçonna qu'ils avaient été amants bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre celui qui lui avait permis de comprendre des choses à son propre sujet. Quant à Shiraishi, il était à moitié allongé, observant la scène d'un air moqueur, comme s'il jugeait tout cela des plus divertissants.

Le cœur de la Princesse Katsumi semblait vouloir exploser. Roxelane! Si loin de ses caresses au doux parfum de myrrhe, que lui manquaient déjà cruellement. La jeune femme imaginait déjà son chagrin d'être ainsi séparée, sans un mot, sans une explication. Et tout ce qu'elle avait entrevu durant ce fugace séjour qui semblait ne devenir plus qu'un rêve lointain, un songe magique et interdit. Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

« Je ne comprends pas, argumentait Yanagi. Pourquoi regretter cet endroit?

— Mais, mon Seigneur, souffla Katsumi entre ses larmes amères, cet endroit était si élégant, si exotique, si prometteur de nouveaux délices et de nouvelles intrigues. Pourquoi nous avoir secourus nous et pas le Prince Sanada, le fils et héritier du Roi? Ou la Princesse Sakuno?

— D'après nos rapports, le Prince Sanada s'épanouit pleinement dans son nouvel environnement, et la Princesse Sakuno est pleinement heureuse et aucun d'entre eux n'a pas émis le souhait d'être sauvé.

— Mais moi aussi, tempêta la Princesse Katsumi avec une colère non dissimulée en tapant violemment du pied. J'étais heureuse d'être au Palais du Sultan.

— Moi aussi, je me plaisais bien là bas, renchérit Shiraishi.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous appartenez à sa Majesté le Roi Sasaki? Menaça Tokugawa d'une voix qui manifestait une colère difficilement contrôlée devant les protestations des esclaves. Je vous promets que vous finirez vos années de service au Village si vous continuez de vous montrer aussi insolents, orgueilleux, fiers et gâtés! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, cherchant à ravaler ses pleurs, à étouffer son chagrin. Cette séparation était une forme inconnue de souffrance et de tourments. Pourquoi ne lui laissait-on pas s'attacher à quelqu'un? Se demanda-t-elle subitement. Sanada, Atobe, Tezuka, Dame Kaori, Sire Tokugawa et si fugacement, sa douce, sa sulfureuse Roxelane. Pourtant, c'était à elle que la Princesse pensait le plus. La jeune épouse se souviendrait-elle de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les bras de Katsumi? Trouverait-elle cette affection qu'elle avait tant réclamée au cœur de cette nuit unique avec les autres femmes du Harem? Dans les bras du Sultan, se livrerait-elle à son amour? Un brin de jalousie l'élança, plus douloureusement que la plus brûlante morsure du fouet.

Avec douceur, Sire Tokugawa l'emmena dans sa petite chambre exigüe où il l'embrassa avec passion. Des amours si différents. Des lèvres plus âpres, le goût de la peau de Tokugawa si rude qui exhalait l'odeur des champs, de la campagne, son organe puissant conquérir chaque parcelle de son corps. Des amours autres, plus bruts, plus rudes. Chère Roxelane!

« Voyons, ma jolie Princesse, n'ai-je point votre affection, pour que vous pleuriez ainsi? Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Non, mon Maître, admit la Princesse en essuyant les larmes de son visage. Je vous aime mais…

— Mais vous aviez connu les premiers frissons d'une affection sincère? Lui demanda le Seigneur.

— Oui, mon Maître, continua d'avouer la jeune femme. Je ne devrais pas dire cela…

— Mais continuez, je vous prie, l'incita-t-il.

— Mais je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose de très important.

— Laquelle?

— Que je ne trouverai peut être jamais ce que mon cœur réclame ardemment : un amour dont la seule description ne pourrait en donner la pleine mesure. Et je n'ai pas pu lui avouer. »

Avec franchise, la Princesse Katsumi regarda le Seigneur Tokugawa dans les yeux et fut frappé par son regard sombre. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas prêté attention, une véritable attention à cet homme, ni à aucun des hommes qui l'avaient dominée. Parce qu'elle leur avait délibérément fermé son âme sauvage, les secrets de son cœur, refusant toute intrusion dans son monde secret. Elle ne s'était livrée que pleinement avec la douce Roxelane. Et la jeune femme en ignorait encore la raison. Peut être était-ce la magie des lieux qui lui avait jeté un sortilège? Ou pour la première fois, libérée de ses peurs, la Princesse avait pu se donner totalement, entièrement à quelqu'un qui lui avait manifesté et sollicité de l'affection.

Sans se contrôler, cherchant à oublier désespérément ce qu'elle avait perdu, Katsumi embrassa avec passion son séduisant tourmenteur, espérant renouer avec ces amours qui, elle dut le reconnaître, lui manquaient malgré tout. Ce dernier en fut agréablement surpris. Avec douceur, il l'allongea sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ses mains caressèrent ses seins, son ventre avant d'atteindre la petite brèche qui baillait de désir, impatiente et affamée. Il joua avec le petit clitoris qui pointait, provoquant une série de gémissements de son amante. Les pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit de la Princesse Katsumi, les parfums d'Orient et le sourire de Roxelane se mêlèrent aux délices des séances de fouet au coin du feu au Château. Se laissant aller lascivement, la jeune femme s'offrit au regard lubrique de Seigneur Tokugawa qui savoura cette vision voluptueuse avant de prendre possession de ce corps qu'il adorait. La Princesse accueillit cette prise de pouvoir avec un léger cri de surprise et de délectation. Le Seigneur Tokugawa apprécia cette marque de bonheur en la récompensant d'une série de coups de riens énergiques au creux de son intimité. Ne lui laissant pas la possibilité d'exprimer toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, il l'embrassa voracement, dévorant ses lèvres à l'en meurtrir.

La jouissance les surprit tous deux dans une douceur feutrée. Totalement en pâmoison, la Princesse Katsumi se laissa aller à de douces rêveries. Douce Roxelane.

Tout en appréciant l'érotisme de cet instant, le Seigneur Tokugawa saisit dans un tiroir un long fouet de cuir.

« Ma chère, chaque journée que nous passerons en mer, lui ordonna-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille, nous la débuterons par une jolie séance de fouet. Je dois vous punir pour votre impertinence de tantôt.

— Oui, mon Seigneur », souffla la Princesse, pleinement comblée.

Se levant, connaissant l'immuable rituel, la jeune femme se mit à remuer des hanches pendant que le beau Seigneur se mit à la cingler avec le fouet. Tout redevenait simple, finalement, songea la Princesse. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Le souvenir de sa douce Roxelane, de ses caresses brûlantes, de ses baisers enflammés lui seraient alors moins douloureux. Elle devenait un rêve inaccessible d'une Terre qui lui était désormais interdite. Un conte de fée fabuleux empli de secrets que la jeune femme chérirait à tout jamais.

La nuit était tombée, les esclaves avaient été nourris et se reposaient dans la cale du bateau. La Princesse Katsumi et le Prince Shiraishi partageaient le même tapis. A mi-mots, le Prince Yukimura avait évoqué ses liens avec le Seigneur Tanegashima. Comme le soupçonnait la jeune femme, tous deux avaient été amants peu après l'arrivée du Prince aux cheveux lavande au Château.

« C'était un bon Maître mais qui pouvait se montrer tellement raide lorsqu'il me donnait des ordres qu'il faisait peur, avait avoué Yukimura. Je sentais qu'il était fou de moi comme j'étais amouraché de lui. Malheureusement, il parvenait qu'avec difficulté à cacher son excitation. Je sais que par la suite, il a participé à la fête de la Saint Jean.

— La fête de la Saint Jean? Lui demanda la Princesse Katsumi. Qu'est-ce donc?

— Vous l'ignorez donc, s'étonna le Prince Shiraishi. Toutes les années, à l'approche de l'été, le Château et le Village organisent une grande fête, d'un genre très spécial et très particulier. Cinq personnes sont choisis parmi les nobles et cinq autres parmi les gens du Village pour échanger leur place en tant qu'esclave de plaisir. Les nobles en question se retrouvent esclaves d'un Maître ou d'une Maîtresse du Village. Et ils sont d'une telle valeur que seul un notable comme le Maître Maire ou Maîtresse Shiba peuvent se permettre de les acquérir. Pensez donc! Une personne qu'ils servent, qui, grâce au fruit de leur travail, vivent dans le luxe du Château, vont devoir leur obéir comme n'importe quel esclave rebelle. C'est encore plus intéressant car ces gens-là ne bénéficient pas de l'expérience d'un esclave rebelle originaire du Château. Et c'est pareil pour les gens du commun sélectionnés pour cet échange. Pendant une année, ils seront traités comme les Princes et les Princesses qui servent au Château. La barrière de la naissance est abolie pour eux.

— Je me rends compte qu'il y a encore tant de chose que j'ignore, murmura la Princesse Katsumi en soupirant.

— Le Seigneur Tanegashima a été sélectionné l'année dernière pour célébrer cette fête. Il a été acheté par les Ecuries du Village, comme Poney Humain. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mais il semble d'être aguerri au rang qui lui était échu, soupira Yukimura. Peut être a-t-il compris comme tenir le fouet et être le Maître que les esclaves attendent de lui.

— Il semblerait que vous soyez toujours attaché à lui, lui fit remarquer Shiraishi.

— Oui, dut admettre le Prince aux cheveux lavande à contrecœur. Je crois que jusqu'à présent, seul le Sultan m'a entraîné à des altitudes de plaisir auxquelles je n'avais jamais encore imaginées. »

Soudain, il se tut ; ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, se souvenant de sa nuit qu'il voulait garder secrète, comme Katsumi avec la belle jeune femme du Harem. Chacun possédait un brûlant secret que, même pour tout l'or et les joyaux de ce monde, ils n'accepteraient de révéler à quiconque, même entre eux.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Katsumi ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Shiraishi l'observait en silence, son regard coquin étudiant chaque trait de son visage. Quand la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était ainsi dévisagée par cet esclave narquois qui l'avait fascinée dès leur premier jour de leur rencontre, elle se mit à rougir. Il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment bel homme, diablement attirant avec son petit sourire en coin, le ton de sa voix à la limite du rire et pourtant si chaude de sensualité, toute la force et la vigueur qui se dégageaient de tout son être et sa queue qui, ma foi, ne demandait qu'à être dégustée, savourée dans toute son imposante puissance. Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc? Se demanda la Princesse subitement. Il était pourtant impossible de tomber ainsi en pâmoison devant un esclave. Mais lorsqu'il avait révélé ses qualités indéniables de Maître en dominant Irie, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose qui s'agitait en elle comme un petit serpent. Elle aussi aimait à tenir le battoir entre ses mains, elle l'avait ressenti avec Sakuno quand elles avaient conversé il y a de cela si longtemps. Qu'elle aurait aimé lui donner du fouet. Et à Irie, cette sensation d'ivresse l'avait de nouveau envahie. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ne reflétait pas l'ensemble de tout son corps, son âme, son cœur pouvaient éprouver. Avec Shiraishi, elle le savait, Katsumi pourrait découvrir autre chose.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue, se décida-t-elle à lui demander alors qu'il lui adressait un de ses petits sourires coquins dont il avait le secret, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à inverser les rôles, au Palais du Sultan.

— La folie, sans doute, rit le Prince. Plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours été fasciné par les deux versants du drame. Comme vous, n'est-ce pas?

— Oh! Moi, je n'en suis pas encore sûre, fit la jeune Princesse sur un ton de protestation qui sonnait pourtant comme un aveu secret.

— C'est pourtant bien ce que vous sembliez montrer quand vous teniez le fouet. C'est ce que vous semblez avoir appris depuis vos débuts. Je vous ai déjà observée, mon doux petit cœur. Et vous avez toujours montré un tel sombre dédain face à ce destin que vous avez embrassé sans pour autant vous dévoiler complètement. Qu'importe d'être fessée, fouettée, culbutée par les mains plus rudes, les ordres les plus cruels, vous êtes toujours maîtresse de vos émotions, même les plus intenses, même les plus profondes. Vous n'acceptez pas de donner votre âme au premier Maître venu comme le ferait le premier des esclaves.

— C'est l'impression que je donne? S'enquit la jeune Princesse. Pour être franche, j'ai toujours attendu ce destin, connaître les plus secrets des désirs qui se cachent en chacun d'entre nous, pour les voir se chauffer à blanc dans le feu de la passion érotique.

— Alors vous seriez une Maîtresse d'une dureté et d'une exigence effroyable, rit de nouveau le Prince Shiraishi. Je suis sûr que les esclaves vous en seraient reconnaissants. »

Un peu gênée, la Princesse ne sut que répondre, son regard trahissait autre chose. Se rapprochant de la jolie Princesse, le visage du Prince Shiraishi était presque contre le sien.

« Divine petite polissonne, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille. J'en ai envie autant que toi, depuis le début. C'est peut être notre seule chance.

— Mais le Capitaine et Sire Tokugawa, chuchota la Princesse aux cheveux blonds.

— Ils vont être furieux et nous punir, fit Shiraishi avec un clin d'œil.

— Je l'espère bien! » rit la jeune femme.

Se roulant contre elle, le Prince se mit à l'embrasser avec une telle voracité que la Princesse se sentit sans force. Ses lèvres étaient plus puissantes que celles de Sire Tokugawa, plus possessives.

Se jetant dans ses bras, la jeune Princesse fut stupéfaite par la stature imposante de son amant. Plus musclé que Sire Tokugawa ou des tous les Maîtres qu'elle avait jadis connu, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler quand l'organe princier prit possession des terres féminines d'où débordait le miel de sa félicité. Avec une intensité qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, les coups de reins contre son ventre la portaient à des sommets de plaisir encore inconnus à ce jour. La jeune femme pouvait sentir toute la personnalité énigmatique de son amant. Ses deux seins comme deux cœur palpitaient contre la peau du torse puissant du Prince. Elle se sentait écartelée par le membre savourant sa conquête dans une appétence charnelle si longtemps aiguisée qui s'éveillait aussi en elle. Avec une force insoupçonnée, le bassin de la jeune femme souleva celui de Shiraishi dans un désir de s'ouvrir encore plus à lui, de se donner comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, même pas avec Roxelane.

La jouissance tant attendue les submergea comme une lame de fond, leurs râles de plaisir réprimés dans un long et doux baiser. Privée de force, la jeune Princesse avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan à présent calmé après une tempête de volupté comme elle n'en avait jamais rêvée. Peu à peu, engourdie par l'épuisement de leur joute charnelle, les deux amants sombrèrent dans le sommeil. L'esprit embrumé, la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait regrette cet instant, ce moment unique qu'elle venait de vivre alors que leurs destinées respectives étaient incertaines. Elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu tant son cœur en réclamait encore plus, autant que chaque parcelle de sa peau désirait de nouveau goûter aux lèvres de Shiraishi, à la peau rude de Shiraishi, à ses mains, à sa verge exceptionnellement massive. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil membre depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée dans ce monde de luxe et de luxure. Mais surtout, c'était ce côté insolent, rebelle, délicieusement licencieux que possédait Shiraishi qui la rendait folle de désir pour cet esclave. Pourquoi aucun des Maîtres, pas même Sire Tokugawa, ne possédaient une telle dimension d'esprit? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à les aimer, à n'éprouver à leur endroit qu'un simple intérêt charnel mêlée à de une indifférence polie mais hautaine à ce qu'ils étaient véritablement?

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme. Sire Tokugawa se montrait strict avec la jeune Princesse, lui faisant l'amour chaque matin, exigeant tant d'elle et que la belle esclave offrait avec bonheur. Et, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle parvenait à s'unir à Shiraishi. Chaque étreinte était un déchirement et leur passion semblait les consumer comme si chaque instant où leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un dans une symbiose parfaite, était le dernier.

Irie impressionnait favorablement toutes les personnes à bord du bateau. Doux, docile et modeste, Katsumi dut convenir que l'enseignement prodigué par le Prince Shiraishi était appris et exécuté avec le plus grand soin possible. Avec un peu d'inquiétude néanmoins, la jeune femme redoutait que le Capitaine Yanagi ou les Seigneurs Tokugawa et Tanegashima puissent découvrir que le Prince au regard insolent fouettait chaque nuit le pauvre Gardien tout épris d'amour et avide de soumission. Puis, avec gratitude, ce dernier s'offrait à Yukimura sous les ordres de Shiraishi. Le Prince aux prunelles d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait y lire la moindre émotion, aimait à le prendre avec lenteur et délicatesse après les rudes séances de fouet qu'il avait reçues.

Le Prince Yukimura disparaissait parfois dans la cabine du Seigneur Tanegashima et en revenait à chaque fois ivre de bonheur et de souffrance. Il avoua tout à Shiraishi et Katsumi un soir où ils purent continuer à échanger de leur questionnement respectif.

« Vous aviez raison, Princesse Katsumi, quand vous disiez n'aimer recevoir que de sévères châtiments, admit le Prince Yukimura. Cela rend les choses plus faciles, plus simples. Qu'on sait que je suis l'esclave et non le Maître, dans ces moments-là. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas dominer, qui se contente de donner des ordres avec raideur terrifie les esclaves.

— Il m'apparait que le Seigneur Tanegashima ait changé, observa Katsumi.

— Oui, continua Yukimura. Je suis avide de lui, il est avide de moi mais il parvient à contrôler son excitation. Je crois que cette année passée en tant qu'esclave au Village lui ait permis de mûrir, de mieux se comprendre, de se trouver. Je crois que nous avons réussi à mieux se découvrir que nous ne l'aurions fait à notre première rencontre.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous », lui sourit Katsumi.

Puis, sans prévenir, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous le regard empli de désir de Shiraishi.

« J'en ai tant envie, depuis ce voyage au bout des sens, chuchota la jeune Princesse. Être avec vous deux, vous sentir.

— Moi aussi, mon petit cœur, avoua Shiraishi en se rapprochant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux jours de navigation avant de mouiller au port du Royaume. Je ne peux laisser passer une telle occasion qui ne se représentera probablement jamais. »

Sans répondre, le Prince Yukimura enlaça le Prince Shiraishi en l'embrassant à son tour. Les sens chauffés à blanc, la Princesse Katsumi se joignit à eux dans une danse parfaitement synchronisée de leurs corps. Sa bouche descendit le long du corps de Yukimura avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur les deux phallus qui s'abandonnèrent à ses baisers pendant que les deux Princes reprirent le langoureux ballet de leurs langues. N'en pouvant plus, la Princesse se releva avant de s'empaler avec une puissance qui les surprit tous deux sur l'imposant membre masculin de Shiraishi. Yukimura ne resta pas inactif non plus. Respirant les effluves musquées de la jeune femme, ses lèvres dévalèrent le dos de la belle Princesse pendant que ses mains caressaient la poitrine généreuse de son amant, ses doigts pinçant douloureusement les petits tétons qui durcirent sous cette gâterie. La bouche vorace parvint à l'union charnelle de ses deux compagnons pendant que Shiraishi possédait avec ardeur sa douce Katsumi. Avec gourmandise, le beau Prince aux cheveux lavande dégusta la liqueur féminine qui s'échappait de son intimité avant de s'attaquer à la petite brèche encore vierge de toute profanation. Sursautant à cette délectation inédite, la jeune femme eut l'impression de fondre entre les bras de ses deux amants.

Se redressant, avec une grande tendresse et non moins de douceur, le Prince Yukimura commença son ascension dans la petite fente encore inexplorée. Gémissant sous cette étreinte encore inconnue, la Princesse Katsumi s'abandonna totalement aux deux hommes qui la possédaient à la rendre folle. Puis, avec lenteur, le Prince Yukimura entama une série d'allées et venues au même rythme que lui imposait le Prince Shiraishi. Cherchant à cacher ses gémissements de volupté, la jolie esclave enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Shiraishi. Etroitement enlacées par les deux séduisants Princes, elles sentaient les deux phallus la prendre comme elle ne l'aurait jamais osé en rêver. Quant aux Princes, tous deux s'enivraient de ce moment tant fantasmé dans leurs songes les plus intimes et qui semblaient cent fois, mille fois plus merveilleux que dans les images brumeuses qui peuplaient leurs nuits.

L'orgasme les emporta subitement dans un tel torrent de plaisir et de volupté qu'ils ne purent retenir les râles rauques qui exprimaient toute la félicité de leur plaisir. Ils s'écroulèrent épuisés, leurs sucs se mêlant délicieusement tout comme leurs corps ne purent se détacher les uns des autres dans une ultime braise de passion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Leur étreinte ne semblait pas avoir été espionnée, au grand soulagement des principaux intéressés. C'était leur secret à eux. La Princesse Katsumi ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Et était-elle restée réellement secrète et inconnue de leurs Maîtres présents à bord du bateau? Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger ni même d'en faire l'allusion au Seigneur Tokugawa. Le surlendemain, elle fut surprise par son attitude. Devenu subitement froid, distant, presque gêné, il ne semblait même plus éprouver le désir de la regarder dans les yeux, d'examiner sa nudité et encore moins de la toucher, de savourer chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle remarqua un coffre ouvert rempli de vêtements, d'un chapeau pointu, de voiles et de rubans, bien en évidence à sa vue. La jeune femme pâlit.

« Mon Seigneur, commença la jeune Princesse, espérant que les mots diaboliques qu'elle redoutait tant ne s'échappe de son Maître. Que se passe t-il donc?

— Votre Majesté, lui fit le Seigneur Tokugawa, je me dois de vous dire que les émissaires de votre père vous attendent au Port.

— Comment ça? S'écria la Princesse Katsumi dans un cri perçant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

— Vous ne comprenez donc pas, lui souffla le Seigneur Tokugawa. C'est vous qu'on est venu sauver des griffes du Sultan. Nous n'avons ramené le Prince Yukimura à la demande de Seigneur Tanegashima et le Prince Shiraishi à la demande de sa Majesté le Roi Sasaki qui a indiqué qu'il devait terminer son Châtiment de fugitif. Mais c'était vous, le véritable objet de cette mission, uniquement vous. Vos parents sont les plus proches alliés du Roi. Selon les accords entre les deux familles, vous ne deviez pas quitter les Terres du Roi. Vos parents ont été outrés qu'on puisse vous enlever au loin, au-delà des mers. Sa Majesté a été particulièrement gênée dans cette affaire. Dès l'aube, vous regagnerez votre Royaume, parée de toutes les récompenses et vêtue comme il se doit.

— Je refuse! Hurla la Princesse Katsumi, les larmes débordant de ses grands yeux améthyste. Non! Je ne peux ni l'accepter ni le supportez! Entendez-vous! Entendez-vous! Jetez ce coffre à la mer, racontez ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas m'en aller! Je ne veux pas partir!

— Je vous prie, Majesté, lui fit le Seigneur Tokugawa d'une voix malheureuse et en détournant les yeux, le feu aux joues. C'est suffisamment gênant comme cela. Je ne peux pas influencer la décision du Roi ou de votre famille. S'il vous plaît, Majesté, habillez-vous, nous n'avons pas de femme de chambre. »

La Princesse Katsumi voulut protester mais le Seigneur Tokugawa quitta la pièce avec rapidité, comme s'il redoutait de céder aux pleurs et aux instances de celle qui fut sa plus belle esclave.

Le jour s'était levé mais la Princesse Katsumi n'avait cessé de pleurer, allongée sur le lit, ses petites mains épuisées à force d'avoir frapper les couvertures, incapable de regarder ce coffre plein de vêtements. Tout ce monde merveilleux lui échappait, désormais. Le Château, le Village, le Palais du Sultan, tout ça n'allait devenir qu'un pâle rêve dans un souvenir brumeux, vaporeux? Les caresses de Roxelane lui manquaient à en mourir et déjà, la Princesse Katsumi ressentait les affres d'une douleur indicible à l'idée de quitter ses chers Princes Yukimura et Shiraishi. Pourquoi ne possédait-elle pas la magie de pouvoir remonter le temps, de pouvoir changer les choses? Elle qui s'imaginait retourner au Village, éprouver les séances du fouet et du battoir, elle qui s'imaginait renouer avec les amours bruts de Sire Tokugawa, du Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi, leurs mains, leurs baisers, leur tendresse rude, le désir qui s'allumait à la vue de sa soumission, tout cela lui manquait déjà. A en mourir de chagrin.

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que le Prince Shiraishi était entré dans la petite cabine. Dans cette pièce minuscule, il avait l'air d'un géant. La jeune femme le regarda, les joues encore baignées de larmes avant de vouloir se jeter dans ses bras. Avec regret, ce dernier la repoussa tout en résistant au désir de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Mon cœur, lui souffla-t-il, c'est aussi difficile pour nous de vous savoir loin de nous, séparés par la destinée mais vous devez vous montrer courageuse.

— Mon cher Shiraishi, s'exclama la jeune Princesse. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que tu me désires comme la nuit dernière. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore la fin de notre amour. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais m'éveiller à tes côtés, comme la nuit dernière.

— Ma douce Princesse, ce serait vous mentir que de vous dire que ce n'est pas une fin et que je ne vous aime pas comme vous m'adorez. Car, oui, je viens de réaliser à quel point je vous aime, comme vous n'avez jamais imaginé qu'on puisse vous aimer. Mais il le faut. C'est la loi et la coutume. Si le destin le veut bien, nous nous retrouverons. »

Avec une tendresse infinie, le Prince Shiraishi prit une brosse et se mit en devoir de lui tresser ses magnifiques cheveux. A ce contact, lui-même se sentit défaillir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le devait pas ; cela ne ferait que rendre la situation plus douloureuse et plus difficile, pour chacun qu'entre eux.

Puis, avec tout autant de douceur, il choisit une robe d'un bleu profond qui soulignait la peau à la teinte si opaline qu'on eu cru qu'elle était du cristal le plus pur. Cette douceur, cette texture allait tant lui manquer désormais.

Avec soin, il la revêtit de ces parures. Mais la Princesse Katsumi se sentait mal avec ses voiles, ses dentelles, les chaussures de velours lui blessaient les pieds. Et ces velours qui l'étouffaient, qui la démangeaient, la gênaient bien plus que les liens de cuir qui l'avaient entravée plus d'une fois. Comment pourrait-elle supporter de vivre avec ces fardeaux alors qu'elle avait passé ces derniers mois dans la plus totale nudité?

« Tout ceci est absolument répugnant, je déteste ces vêtements, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Comment peut-on supporter de telles contraintes? Je ne me souvenais pas que ces choses fussent aussi désagréables au contact de la peau.

— Et pourtant, vous êtes plus belle que jamais, lui chuchota le Prince Shiraishi à l'oreille. Courage, mon amour, ma tendre beauté. Souvenez-vous! Quand tout vous paraîtra difficile, insurmontable, ne regrettez pas ce que vous avez perdu, mais rappelez-vous toute la patience que vous avez appris ici, en ces lieux et en ces temps. Souvenez-vous que je vous aime.

— Mon Prince… »

La Princesse Katsumi aurait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois, une ultime fois mais le beau et séduisant Prince, celui qui l'avait tant appris ces derniers jours, partit à son tour précipitamment, comme s'il craignait de céder au chagrin et qu'il serait prêt à l'enlever pour lui échapper à leur inévitable séparation.

Les larmes baignant son visage, ses yeux encore rouges par le chagrin qui débordait de son cœur et de son âme, la Princesse Katsumi se résolut à quitter le bateau et retrouver la vie qui lui avait semblé n'être qu'un rêve et qui pourtant, était la dure réalité à laquelle, désormais, elle allait devoir revenir.

Le cœur lourd, le Prince Shiraishi regarda partit par l'un de hublots la Princesse Katsumi. Il ne pleura pas mais quelque chose en lui mourut un petit peu dans les tréfonds de son cœur. Ils n'avaient guère eu de temps de se connaître vraiment et malgré cela, c'étaient comme si leurs corps et leurs âmes n'en faisaient qu'un. On lui avait arraché la plus belle chose qu'il eut connue jusqu'à présent. Repartie sur les terres de la bienséance, sa pauvre et chère Princesse Katsumi. Son petit cœur comme il l'avait aimée à l'appeler durant les nuits de plaisir et d'amour qu'ils avaient échangées. Il se souvenait comment la jeune femme avait tant brillé durant son apprentissage, comme elle avait été magnifiée comme jamais un esclave ne put l'être.

Heureusement, comme si le Seigneur Tokugawa et les autres ne voulaient pas souffrir trop longtemps de ce départ aussi brutal que cruel pour chacun d'entre eux ne le laissèrent pas ruminer sa douleur. Le Prince Yukimura confia même au Prince Shiraishi qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire adieu.

« J'ai aimé la Princesse Katsumi, reconnut-il. Cette première fois quand je l'ai vue dans la salle du Trône, si digne en dépit du sa situation humiliante. Nous avions su dès le dès le départ que la Princesse Katsumi serait une esclave exceptionnelle. Elle fut au-delà même des mots tant elle brillait lors de la Chasse au Trésor, sous le fouet ou sous les baisers du Seigneur Tokugawa.

— Oui, il est vrai, soupira le Prince Shiraishi. Mais elle nous a été enlevée, nous devons l'accepter. »

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de souvenirs de la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était leur secret à eux, un souvenir qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier.

Le Seigneur Tokugawa et le Seigneur Tanegashima ne leur laissèrent heureusement pas le temps pour songer à tout cela. Redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient sur la terre ferme, avec une froideur inhabituelle, ils attachèrent solidement les deux esclaves ainsi que le Gardien Irie à une longue barre en bois, comme de vulgaires prises de chasse, les membres endoloris par leur position sur la barre, avant qu'ils ne soient bâillonnés fermement de telle sorte qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir ce qui les entouraient.

« Ainsi nous allons être exposés, songea le Prince Shiraishi. C'est sans doute mieux que d'avoir les mains libres. Oui, c'est plus simple. »

N'ayant qu'un sol pour vision, les trois esclaves furent ainsi acheminés à travers le Village. Shiraishi pouvait cependant entendre les rires gras des villageois qui se pressaient pour assister à la procession. Néanmoins, le Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi ne leur permit pas de s'approcher pour les laisser les toucher, les caresser, leur administrer quelques gifles bien senties.

Puis, accélérant le pas, l'étrange convoi se mit en route pour le Château qui surplombait la vallée, toujours aussi majestueux et puissant, symbole du pouvoir du Roi Sasaki. Les sens en alerte comme jamais, le Prince Shiraishi pouvait retrouver les odeurs habituelles, les sensations familières, la brise fraîche caresser son corps nu ainsi exposé, entendre les claquements de sabots des cheveux qui transportaient leurs Maîtres vers un destin inconnu. Qu'allait-on faire d'eux? Se retrouveraient-ils au Château, relégués aux cuisines, aux plus vils tâches? Le Prince Shiraishi espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il préférait l'univers rude mais plus codifiés du Village.

Puis, il sentit qu'on approchait du Château avant de l'atteindre alors que le convoi ralentissait. Le Prince Shiraishi pouvait entendre les rires qu'ils avaient coutume d'entendre, les conversations pleines de morgue et d'orgueil de ces nobles et de ces aristocrates qui, un jour, seraient leurs égaux, qu'ils s'inclineraient devant ceux qui prendraient les rênes d'un Royaume. Ils veilleraient à témoigner tout le respect qu'ils devraient à un souverain ou à un fils de souverain. Mais, pour le moment, ils n'étaient considérés que comme des esclaves rebelles, fugitif et rebelle pour lui, trop gâté pour le Prince Yukimura.

Après avoir franchi les longs corridors du Château, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle du Trône. Que devait penser Irie face à ces lieux? Se souvenait-il de ce qu'il avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait rejoint le Sultan et s'était mis à son service? Regrettait-il son choix, celui de suivre le Prince Shiraishi, pour vivre l'esclavage de plaisir au Royaume du souverain Sasaki?

On les déposa au pied du trône et, cherchant à retrouver ce qu'il avait laissé en s'enfuyant, le Prince Shiraishi ne prêta pas immédiatement attention à ce que le Seigneur Tokugawa rapportait à son Souverain.

« … La Princesse Katsumi a été libérée de sa servitude comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné et parée de toutes les récompenses ainsi que vous aviez décrété.

— Vous avez accompli votre mission au-delà de toute espérance, approuva le Roi. Vous en serez récompensé comme il se doit. Mais vous me dites que ces esclaves, que le Prince Shiraishi et le Prince Yukimura ne voulaient point rentrer.

— C'est exact, Sire, et ils ont refusé de nous suivre, nous montrant par là, ingratitude et rébellion.

— Voila qui est absolument intolérable! S'exclama le Roi en s'approchant des trois esclaves. Esclaves ingrats, désobéissants! Nous avons la bonté de vous libérer des Terres du Sultan et vous ne montrez aucune reconnaissance envers vos sauveteurs! Je ne vous pardonnerai pas une telle insolence et, sachez que la punition qui vous attend vous le fera regretter amèrement. Vous regretterez de ne pas avoir baisé mes pieds pour exprimer toute votre gratitude. Et celui-ci, poursuivit le souverain en désignant du pied le pauvre Irie, il ne faisait pas partie des objectifs de la mission.

— C'est le Prince Shiraishi qui a insisté pour que nous le ramenions à votre Majesté.

— Drôle de lubie. Prince Shiraishi, vous avez décidé de se distinguer, se moqua le Roi d'une voix glaciale. Mais… Très bien, ce nouvel arrivant me semble être un excellent objet de jeu. Mais voyons voir de quelle pâte est fait ce…

— Irie, Sire, l'informa Tokugawa

— Cet Irie alors. Détachez-le, que je puisse juger s'il peut convenir à mes divertissements. »

Une fois libéré, Irie se jeta au pied du Roi, le baisant avec ferveur. Le Prince Shiraishi sentit une sombre fierté l'envahir ; le Gardien avait bien appris tout ce que lui avait enseigné son Maître de quelques heures.

« Charmant, approuva le Roi. Fort plaisant. Dites-moi, Irie, voulez-vous me servir?

— Oui, mon Roi, fit Irie dans un souffle. Je vous supplie de pouvoir me laisser vous témoigner ma soumission.

— C'est moi et moi seul qui décide qui me sert. Mais c'est très bien. »

Se redressant, le Roi Sasaki fit signe à l'un des Valets de s'approcher.

« Je vous prierai de l'emmener aux cuisines, qu'il soit bien dressé, qu'on arrache cette douceur et cette dignité que vous aviez sur les Terres que vous serviez, ordonna l'ombrageux souverain. Une fois qu'il aura compris toutes les règles du Château, baignez-le, parfumez-le et présentez-le moi dans mes appartements. »

Sans jeter un regard d'adieu à celui qui l'avait entraîné dans ce monde, Irie suivit le Valet en trottinant.

Une fois disparu, le Roi reporta son attention sur les Princes Shiraishi et Yukimura.

« Quand vais-je donc ne plus entendre des choses décourageantes sur vous deux? S'écria le Roi avec une pointe d'ennui dans la voix. Vous Prince Yukimura qu'on a pris la peine d'éduquer et vous, Prince Shiraishi, à qui j'ai donné des enseignements particuliers, comment pouvez-vous être aussi ingrats envers ma mansuétude? Mauvais esclaves! Vous ne méritez pas de me servir. Et pour cela, je décrète que, désormais, dans l'année à venir, vous servirez aux Ecuries du Village, en seule et unique qualité de Poney, harnachés comme il se doit, avec une phallus enfoncé au bon endroit. Mais, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous pendant toute cette année.

— Excellent choix, votre Majesté, approuva le Seigneur Tokugawa. Vous verrez que le mors aura des effets merveilleux sur ces entêtés.

— Peu m'importe désormais, déclara le Roi. Je ne veux plus les voir. Qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue pour servir mes paysans! »

La nuit était tombée sur le Village. Après avoir reçu le jugement du Roi, les deux esclaves se retrouvèrent dans la paille, si loin de la délicatesse du Palais du Sultan ou la magnificence du Château du Roi. Le Prince Yukimura avait longuement pleuré son sort avant de se résigner. Quant au Prince Shiraishi, s'il avait pu hausser les épaules, le jeune homme ne put que constater que son sort n'était ni pire ni meilleur. Quelque part, il se sentait libéré d'un joug qui le pesait par sa perfection ennuyeuse.

« La roue tourne toujours, rappela ce dernier au pauvre Prince Yukimura, gêné par l'harnachement dont on les avait pourvus à leur arrivée.

— Je le sais bien mais je pensais avoir retrouvé un sombre bonheur dans les bras du Seigneur Tanegashima.

— Vous le retrouverez, l'assura le Prince Shiraishi. J'en suis sûr. Il est après tout l'un des plus proches conseillers du Roi. Il va certainement user de son influence pour vous avoir peut être comme Poney personnel ou serviteur à la fin de notre année de punition. »

Le Prince Yukimura ne répondit rien, les yeux encore perdus dans le vague. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire tous deux, une fois de plus, c'était d'accepter le destin qui leur était échu. Alors, oui, cela resterait simple.

Les premières semaines furent les plus difficiles, tant pour le Prince Shiraishi et le Prince Yukimura. Peu habitués à être traités comme des animaux de trait, ils furent plusieurs fois punis sévèrement pour ne pas avoir accepté l'harmonie d'un travail en équipe avec d'autres Poneys humains qui étaient avec eux. Mais, au fil du temps, l'un comme l'autre apprécièrent de plus en plus cette forme de soumission. Les choses étaient strictement codifiées. Certes, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir sensuel qu'ils œuvraient mais leurs corps n'en éprouvaient pas moins une sombre volupté toute autre. Et, il leur fallait avouer que cela leur permettait mieux d'oublier le raffinement de la vie sur les Terres du Sultan.

Le Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi et le Seigneur Tokugawa leur rendaient régulièrement visite, les gourmandant avant de constater leurs progrès. Ils permirent même qu'on retire les œillères et le mors le soir venu, une fois que leurs comportements étaient devenus plus calmes et obéissants. Le Chef des Ecuries, Maître Taki, était devenu très fier de ces deux montures qu'il appréciait promener à travers le Village et dans la campagne alentours. Le Prince Yukimura semblait fragile à comparer au solide Prince Shiraishi mais il se montra remarquablement résistant. Un soir, il accorda le droit de passer la nuit avec le Seigneur Tanegashima en visite au Village.

« Cela me rend vraiment heureux, admit le Prince aux cheveux lavande, d'avoir été puni de cette manière.

— Vraiment? S'enquit le Prince Shiraishi.

— Quand je pense aux premières larmes que j'ai versées, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de ce désarroi et de ce désespoir qui avaient pu s'emparer de moi. Je ne mesurais pas à quel point je trouverai enfin la discipline stricte que je cherchais tant chez mes Maîtres.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta nuit avec le Sultan, lui fit observer le Prince Shiraishi, curieux.

— C'était au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer, à ce moment-là. Je crois que seul le Roi Sasaki peut être aussi effrayant. Toi aussi, tu as été l'esclave du Roi. Tu sais comment il est exigeant avec ses propres esclaves.

— Oui, mais ça devenait un peu ennuyeux, à cette époque. J'avais besoin d'autres choses.

— C'est pour cela que tu t'es enfui? L'interrogea Yukimura.

— Evidemment, fit le Prince Shiraishi avec un sourire respirant l'insolence. On ne s'enfuit jamais par peur mais par goût de l'aventure. J'ai bien plus appris lors de ma fuite que quand je distrayais les invités ou les courtisans du Roi avec des jeux, qui, finalement, quand on y pense, ne sont que d'infimes variétés du même jeu. Que ce soit des balles en or, des roses ou des petits rubans, nous ne faisons qu'assouvir le voyeurisme d'un groupe de personnes qui, au fond et j'en suis certain, aimeraient éprouver la même chose tout en ayant peur. Le choix du Prince Héritier en est le meilleur exemple.

— Tu as sans doute raison. »

Ils ne purent continuer leur petite conversation ; Maître Taki vint chercher le Prince Yukimura pour le laver avant d'être présenté au Seigneur Tanegashima.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent avec une étonnante agréable monotonie. Pour continuer de les mettre à l'épreuve, Maître Taki, avec l'accord du Capitaine de la Garde et du Seigneur Tokugawa, les fit participer à des jeux de courses lors de la fête des moissons du Village. Avec facilité, le Prince Shiraishi se distingua avec une rapidité et une perfection qui rendirent fiers le Maître des Ecuries. Mais il n'aimait guère ce genre de jeux. Il préférait les travaux pour les fermiers.

« Vous avez été incroyables, le félicita le Seigneur Tokugawa. Et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, le Roi est plus que satisfait de savoir que vous vous montrez enfin obéissants.

— Merci, Maître », lui répondirent les deux esclaves.

Leur adressant un léger sourire de contentement et de satisfaction, le Seigneur poursuivit :

« J'ai d'ailleurs quelque nouvelle à porter à votre connaissance, Prince Shiraishi.

— C'est à propos d'Irie, n'est-ce pas? Comment va-t-il?

— On ne peut mieux, vraiment, lui assura le Seigneur Tokugawa. J'étais particulièrement sceptique quand vous nous avez demandé de l'emmener avec nous mais je dois dire qu'il fait des merveilles sur le Sentier de la Bride abattue. Dame Kaori en est folle. Il lui a permis de gagner de nombreuses courses depuis qu'elle le mène aux fêtes du Château. Non, vraiment, il est un jouet remarquable, bien éduqué et se distinguant par sa modestie.

— Seigneur Tokugawa, fit le Prince Shiraishi d'une voix hésitante.

— Oui? Vous avez une question qui vous brûle les lèvres.

— La Princesse Katsumi, en avez-vous des nouvelles? » osa-t-il enfin demander.

Le visage habituellement froid du ténébreux Seigneur se para soudainement d'une profonde tristesse.

« Je suppose qu'elle est désormais mariée, finit-il par dire, sa voix trahissant une émotion que Shiraishi comprenait et éprouvait même.

— Vous l'aimiez? Demande à brule-pourpoint le Prince Shiraishi.

— Je devrais vous fouetter pour une telle impertinence, le menaça gentiment le Seigneur Tokugawa. Mais je sais ce que vous éprouvez, je le vis aussi. Je ne devrais pas dire cela, mais oui, je crois que je l'aimais.

— C'est une grande Princesse », soupira le Prince Shiraishi.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Tous deux l'avaient aimée, profondément, sincèrement. Shiraishi se souvint des nuits brûlantes qu'ils avaient vécues tous deux dans la cale du bateau, cachés par les ténèbres de la nuit. Son corps sous le sien, ses bras menus qui l'enlaçaient, son souffle saccadé quand elle avait joui à cris feutrés contre son torse. Sa voix qui lui murmuraient des mots que lui seul avait entendus, qu'il n'avait jamais partagés, y compris avec le Prince Yukimura. Des mots d'un amour brûlant qui venait d'éclore doucement entre eux.

« Seigneur Tokugawa, reprit le Prince Shiraishi, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. S'il vous plaît, si vous apprenez de source sûre que la Princesse Katsumi s'est mariée, ne me le dites pas ; je préfère ne pas le savoir.

— Ceci n'est pas quelque chose qui vous ressemble, observa le Seigneur Tokugawa.

— Sans doute. Je crois… je crois que cela me ferait trop souffrir. Que je ne parviendrais pas à le surmonter. »

Se replongeant de nouveau dans leurs souvenirs avec la belle Princesse, le Prince Shiraishi se demanda si la jeune femme avait pu réintégrer le monde réel. Son petit cœur sur les rives de la bienséance, une main délicate dans un gant de velours. Sa chère et belle petite créature.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

La Princesse Katsumi déambulait dans l'antichambre, son regard au violet perçant jetait de temps à autre un regard au Prince qui était venu jusqu'au Château de son père pour lui demander sa main. Que des mots prévisibles sortaient de sa bouche! Que des mots vides et creux de sens dans ses paroles au goût bien fade! Il ne la connaissait que par les portraits que les peintres avaient fait d'elle. Mais n'était-elle qu'un trophée pour un Prince d'un Royaume qui rapporterait joie et honneur pour avoir su conquérir son cœur? Car, jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses prétendants n'avaient pu obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un refus clair. Non pas qu'ils ne remplissaient pas les critères d'exigences de beauté de la belle Princesse. Après tout, une femme avec un tel rayonnement ne pouvait qu'exiger un fiancé digne de ce nom, exigence que personne ne considérait comme une fantaisie, venant d'une Princesse pourvue de tels attributs. Non, ils lui paraissaient si fades, si ternes, à côté de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à alors, du Château, de la rudesse délicieuse du Village et pas moins de lointain Palais du Sultan où elle l'admettait en son for intérieur, rien n'égalait en beauté tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu là-bas, dans les bras de sa douce Roxelane. Mais Roxelane était hors d'atteinte. Et ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'étaient les caresses de son cher Shiraishi.

Chaque nuit, la Princesse Katsumi rêvait de ces plaisirs perdus au-delà des montagnes, de cet apprentissage sans prix qui lui avait enseigné bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la solitude du Château de son père. Et elle pleurait des larmes amères, trempant son oreiller, ses appels résonnant dans le silence de sa chambre, restant sans écho et sans réponse. Mais ce n'étaient plus les larmes presque hystériques des premiers jours de séparation. Son cœur se serrait et cherchait désespérément une lueur d'espoir.

Son père, néanmoins, n'abandonnait pas et continuait d'inviter autant de prétendants que possibles que tous, la Princesse Katsumi évinçait.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme laissa l'exaspération l'envahir. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille, ce Prince qui l'ennuyait avec ses promesses?

« Vous allez aussi m'évincer, ma Dame? S'enquit le pauvre Prince. Et après, vous allez hanter mes nuits pour l'éternité.

— Vraiment, Prince? »

Sa voix s'était précipitée. Sa réponse n'avait pourtant rien d'ironique.

« Vous me connaissez à peine et que par les portraits que l'on vous a fait parvenir. Mais que savez-vous de moi, de ce que je suis? »

Le Prince ne sut que répondre. La Princesse Katsumi se raidit ; il manquait de répondant, contrairement au Prince Shirahsi qui lui aurait décoché un petit sourire narquois avant de lui murmurer quelques paroles indécentes.

« Avez-vous connaissance des coutumes en vigueur au Royaume du souverain Sasaki? Finit-elle par demander, consciente d'enfreindre une règle sacrée : celle de ne jamais évoquer les traditions de plaisir de ce Royaume.

— Non, ma Dame, reconnut le Prince.

— Ceci est particulièrement fâcheux. Très fâcheux, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Non, décidemment, aucun d'entre eux ne parviendrait à la séduire. Ils étaient tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Ce Prince ne faisait pas exception.

« Ecoutez-moi, Prince, fit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Vous allez verrouiller la porte de cette antichambre. Maintenant. »

Consterné, le Prince la regarda sans comprendre. C'était si soudain, si inattendu qu'il en resta interloqué.

« Allez-vous m'obéir ou préférez-vous encourir ma colère? » reprit la Princesse d'une voix encore plus menaçante.

Avec une lenteur qui lui sembla interminable, le Prince s'exécuta avant de se retourner sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qui n'avait rien d'une petite fleur fragile. Il se sentait pour la première fois de son existence aussi intimidé qu'un jeune Prince à son premier bal ou à sa première réception.

« Maintenant, je veux voir à quoi vous ressemblez, je veux savoir comment est votre corps et votre sexe, poursuivit la Princesse Katsumi plus sèchement. Alors, cela signifie que vous allez ôter tous vos vêtements. Tous vos vêtements »

Incrédule, le Prince la fixa comme si la belle Princesse était devenue folle, avait perdu la raison. Mais elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Son regard inquisiteur lui montrait que la jeune femme ne plaisantait nullement et qu'elle pourrait lui faire endurer les pires supplices s'il n'obéissait pas dans la seconde. Avec tout autant de lenteur, le Prince retira son manteau, ses hauts de chausse, le bas de son vêtement. Ainsi nu et exposé, la Princesse Katsumi le jaugea avec avidité. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'hommes nus. Et dans ses rêves, celui qu'elle voyait, c'était le Prince Shiraishi, son regard tendrement narquois, son petit sourire, son corps musclé et sa verge exceptionnelle. Celle du Prince qui demandait sa main était nettement moins imposante que celle de Shiraishi mais la jeune femme devina aisément qu'elle pouvait procurer tout autant de plaisir. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

« Prince, je ne dispose pas de temps pour vous, en toute franchise, lui déclara la Princesse. Cependant, je vais vous offrir quelque chose en retour, pour récompenser votre paisible obéissance. Je vais vous fouetter car c'est mon désir et j'aime cela. Et peut être après, je changerai d'avis.

— Mais, Princesse… » protesta le Prince.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester plus avant, la Princesse saisit la ceinture du Prince. Elle n'avait pas de fouet sous la main mais cette ceinture conviendrait parfaitement à leurs petites affaires.

Le premier coup cingla l'air et la Princesse Katsumi en savoura toute la force. La première claque laissa une trace profonde dans la chair tendre de ce novice. Puis, elle recommença, encore et encore. Avec une remarquable maîtrise de lui-même, le Prince prétendant ne chercha pas à se dérober aux coups qu'il recevait. Oui, c'était un beau spécimen de Prince qui, c'était prévisible, deviendrait un bel esclave, s'épanouissant au bout d'une laisse. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore les capacités d'un Shiraishi ou même d'un Yukimura. Ni leurs petits côtés joueurs, se distinguant dans la soumission. Il avait tant à apprendre. Comme elle jadis. A cette pensée qui l'enivra, un sourire insolent naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais fouetté, Prince? Lui demanda la Princesse Katsumi.

— Non, ma Dame, avoua le jeune homme. C'est exquis. Absolument exquis. »

Souriant, la Princesse aux cheveux blonds le récompensa avec une volée de coups cinglants. La verge du Prince était devenue rouge écarlate. Cependant, la Princesse avait d'autres idées en tête. Elle avait pris sa décision. La jeune femme savait quelle serait la déception du Prince mais elle ne voulait pas l'épouser. Elle allait lui proposer quelque chose d'encore mieux. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé sa petite séance, elle cessa de le fouetter d'importance.

« Rhabillez-vous, Prince! Lui déclara-t-elle brutalement. Je ne vous épouserai pas. Allez-vous en!

— Mais, Princesse… voulut protester le Prince. Je veux être votre esclave, je vous en supplie. Votre esclave secret dans vos appartements.

— Je le sais, Prince. Mais voyez-vous, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, que j'adore à un point qui ne peut se traduire par des mots. Je le sais. Quand mon cher Prince Shiraishi aura terminé ses années de servitude au Royaume du souverain Sasaki, c'est à lui que je donnerai mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne peux le donner à vous. Je n'éprouve rien pour vous. J'en suis sincèrement désolée mais je préfère être le plus franche et le plus honnête avec vous. »

Surpris par cet aveu, le Prince comprit que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, sa décision était prise. Avec la même lenteur, les joues en feu, le Prince remit ses vêtements, le cœur lourd mais, étrangement, soulagé. Une fois sa cape posée sur ses épaules, la Princesse Katsumi réalisa qu'il était bel homme, un véritable prince de conte de fée. Mais elle n'avait aucun regret.

« Ecoutez-moi, Prince, lui fit la Princesse Katsumi d'une voix monocorde avec un débit très rapide. Si vous désirez devenir esclave de plaisir, rendez-vous à l'ouest de ces terres, à trois jours de rudes chevauchées. Lorsque vous serez proche du Village, enterrez vos vêtements et votre besace et mettez-vous à courir au milieu du Village. Les habitants vous prendront pour un fugitif et vous livreront au Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi. Quand vous serez en sa présence, expliquez votre situation, suppliez-le de pouvoir servir le Roi Sasaki. Le ferez-vous? Si oui, si vous voyez le Prince Yukimura ou le Prince Shiraishi, dites-leur… dites-leur que je les aime, que je leur envoie mes plus tendres baisers et que je les serre contre mon cœur. Allez, mon amour, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, croyez-moi. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

— Ne pouvez-vous venir avec moi? Osa lui demander le Prince.

— Peine perdue, répondit doucement la Princesse Katsumi avec un profond soupir. On me renverrait dans l'heure. Partes, maintenant »

Une fois seule, la Princesse Katsumi se mit à pleurer avec amertume. Elle s'était servie de ce Prince comme une bouteille à la mer. Peut être que son message d'amour ne leur parviendrait jamais, à ces deux êtres avait follement adorés. Peut être que si. Le destin pouvait tellement se montrer surprenant, après tout. N'en avait-elle pas été témoin. La jeune femme donnerait tant pour savoir quelle destinée avaient connus les Princes Shiraishi et Yukimura. Et surtout, s'ils se souvenaient d'elle, de leurs étreintes, de leurs murmures échangés.

Le regard perdu dans le paysage monotone, la Princesse se souvint de tout, comme si elle n'était partie que la veille alors que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour maudit. Elle se demanda si chacun d'entre nous ressentait au plus profond de son âme des désirs interdits, rêvaient de ses Royaumes de sensualité où l'érotisme était chauffé à blanc, où le plaisir embrasait les corps et les cœurs. Mais, en allant visiter les gens du Village de son père, elle ne vit que des visages ordinaires, des gens soucieux de témoigner leur respect et leur attachement à leur Princesse. Que tout ceci était triste et ordinaire! Tout ce qui lui restait était à la fois le désespoir de ne plus connaître les sommets de volupté qu'elle avait découvert et l'espoir insensé de revoir un jour le Prince Shiraishi.

« Mon cher Prince, soupira la jeune femme en se souvenant de son prétendant éconduit et se demandant s'il avait atteint la frontière, je ne sais même pas votre nom. »

Les mois avaient passé aux Ecuries sans que pourtant les esclaves n'en eurent pleinement conscience et l'on approchait de la fin du châtiment décrété par le Roi. Totalement absorbés par cette routine devenue familière, les Princes Shiraishi et Yukimura ne réalisèrent pas à quel point le temps était passé lorsque le Seigneur Tanegashima vint en personne annoncer à Yukimura qu'il allait devenir son esclave attitré dès les premiers jours de cette nouvelle année. Quant au Prince Shiraishi, son propre destin était incertain, personne au Château ne le réclamaient et au Village, de nouveaux arrivants intéressaient plus les villageois que le Prince Shiraishi. Un soir, il demanda au Seigneur Tokugawa s'il pourrait servir une année supplémentaires aux Ecuries.

« Malheureusement, il ne dépend pas de ma volonté de pouvoir accéder à votre désir, lui répondit le Seigneur Tokugawa. Mais au vu de votre comportement exemplaire, je pense que cela sera possible. De toute façon, le Roi est enchanté de savoir que vous êtes enfin calmés. Et il dispose de nouveaux jouets au Château pour le distraire. D'ailleurs… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, le Seigneur le regarda en souriant, ses yeux pétillant d'une malice que le Prince Shiraishi ne lui connaissait pas.

« Un ravissant jeune Prince est venu se livrer à la merci du Roi, il y a quelques semaines, lui révéla le Seigneur Tokugawa. Et, imaginez donc! Il l'a fait à la demande de la Princesse Katsumi.

— Vraiment? Je ne puis y croire, souffla Shiraishi estomaqué.

— Si, vraiment, je vous l'assure. J'ai par ailleurs un message à vous transmettre mais je vous prierai de ne jamais en parler. Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je crois qu'il a beaucoup d'importance pour vous que je ne puisse l'imaginer.

— Qu'est-ce donc? S'enquit le Prince de plus en plus impatient.

— Le Prince en question m'a chargé de vous dire que la Princesse Katsumi vous aime, vous embrasse tendrement et vous serre contre son cœur, récita le Seigneur.

— Ma douce Princesse », chuchota le Prince, médusé.

Ainsi, elle n'était pas encore mariée. Un fol espoir naquit dans l'esprit du Prince. Peut être que… Oui, rien n'était perdu entre eux.

Alors que le Prince pensait être revendu aux Ecuries, un soir, cherchant le sommeil dans l'étable, il vit subitement le Seigneur Tokugawa, le Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi ainsi que deux des plus proches conseillers du Roi pénétrer le box où il passait ses nuits depuis son arrivée aux Ecuries. Ils portaient un grand coffre de bois qu'ils déposèrent devant le jeune esclave. Non, pensa le Prince confusément. Ce n'est pas possible! Pas maintenant! Il se souvint des cris de la belle Princesse Katsumi quand elle avait découvert que sa peine avait été commuée. En cet instant, il crut pouvoir pousser des rugissements de protestation aussi puissants.

« Votre Majesté, fit le Seigneur Tokugawa, je vous demande instamment de vous revêtir le plus rapidement.

— Attendez! S'écria le Prince Shiraishi d'une voix suppliante. Je suis supposé servir deux années de plus. Je ne suis pas censé être libéré avant.

— Malheureusement, je suis porteur d'une triste nouvelle. Votre père est décédé. Vous êtes donc le nouveau souverain de votre Royaume. Le Roi est mort, que vive le Roi!

— Qu'il soit maudit! Grommela le Prince. C'est lui qui m'a livré à ma servitude et maintenant, il rend son dernier souffle où tout commençait à redevenir intéressant. »

C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de dire adieu au Prince Yukimura et tout juste s'il eut le temps de lui dire qu'il avait été heureux de le rencontrer. Dans ses yeux, le Prince Shiraishi put y lire une déférence à laquelle le jeune souverain n'était pas habitué. Néanmoins, il fut satisfait de savoir qu'il partait en laissant le beau Prince aux cheveux lavande entre de bonnes mains, celles de son amoureux de Maître, le Seigneur Tanegashima. Cependant, le Prince Shiraishi dut se presser. Il devait revoir le Roi Sasaki afin de conclure des accords diplomatiques et militaires entre les deux Royaumes respectifs. Le Roi Sasaki qui avait été son Maître durant une année lui sembla lui aussi soudainement différent. Cette nouvelle sensation le mit mal à l'aise. De plus, il songea à quel point il était fâcheux de ne plus être nu. Tous ces vêtements, ces parures semblaient l'entraver bien plus que les mors ou l'harnachement de Poney humain. Il se souvint des mots et de la répulsion de la Princesse Katsumi à ce moment-là et songea qu'il éprouvait la même sensation de gêne.

Après lui avoir remis toutes les récompenses d'or et de pierreries que les anciens esclaves gagnaient à la fin de leur servitude, le Roi Sasaki lui apprit que sa monture était prête en bas du château.

« Je vous dis adieu, mon ami, lui déclara le Roi Sasaki alors que le nouveau Roi Shiraishi s'apprêtait à partir. Que vous soyez un bon et puissant souverain désormais. »

Shiraishi le salua avant de partir au triple galop. Il ne jeta pas un dernier regard au Château ou au Village une fois les remparts franchis. Il n'était pas temps non plus de s'enivrer dans quelque taverne de campagne. Le Roi Shiraishi devait atteindre son Royaume le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé dans son Royaume, le nouveau souverain réalisa que son Royaume était au bord de l'anarchie. Mais, avec la plus grande fermeté, Shiraishi remit tout en ordre en l'espace de trois jours. Il punit sévèrement les soldats qui avaient abusé de villageoises durant ces quelques jours d'anarchie et démontra dans un discours solennel lors de la prise du pouvoir qu'il serait un souverain bon mais intransigeant et que tous ceux qui contribueraient à la richesse et à la prospérité de son Royaume se verraient justement et richement récompensés. Appuyé par le Capitaine des Armées et d'un solide Ministre des Finances, le nouveau Roi réalisa qu'il aimait à être un souverain. Être Roi lui permettait ainsi de pouvoir mettre en œuvre les réformes qu'il jugerait désormais nécessaires et, peu à peu, sa nouvelle fonction allait l'occuper pleinement. Sa vie passée au Royaume Sasaki semblait se diluer dans un rêve lointain et exotique. Il ne pouvait plus se soucier de ce qu'il avait vécu jadis. Il se devait d'être un grand Roi, c'était le but de sa vie. Puis, subitement, cela lui parut presque insupportable. Il n'avait plus la moindre marque sur le corps et il se sentait dévoré par un désir inassouvi.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en réunion avec ses conseillers, l'un d'entre eux évoqua l'importance de prendre une femme et d'engendrer un enfant afin de protéger et de renforcer la dynastie royale. D'un mouvement de la tête, le Roi Shiraishi acquiesça, l'air distrait avant, subitement, se relever, comme éveillé d'un songe qui avait duré une éternité.

« Votre Majesté n'est-elle pas souffrante? S'enquit le conseiller qui avait fait cette suggestion, un peu inquiet face à la réaction de son Roi.

— La Princesse Katsumi… souffla le Roi Shiraishi avant de se chuchoter intérieurement que c'était folie. Elle devait être mariée, à l'heure qu'il était. Elle pourrait devenir ma Reine.

— Oh oui, Votre Majesté! S'écrièrent ses conseillers. En l'épousant, vous auriez une alliance des plus judicieuses. Mais Majesté, il vous faudra la convaincre. Voila plusieurs mois qu'elle éconduit tous ses prétendants. Son père est au désespoir.

— Les éconduit-elle encore? Demanda le Roi Shiraishi tout excité. Très bien. Faites sceller mon cheval, je pars dès ce soir.

— Mais, Votre Majesté, vous devriez en informer le Roi, son père par une lettre officielle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Faites sceller mon cheval », répéta une fois de plus le Roi.

Au pas de course, le souverain se précipita dans sa chambre. Il fallait lui demander convenablement sa main, à son petit cœur chéri. Pendant quelques minutes, l'excitation sembla le paralyser. Sa chère et tendre Katsumi! Tant de souvenirs l'envahirent subitement. Le Palais du Sultan, où, pour la première fois, il avait pu ressentir son moi véritable, quand le Prince Shiraishi avait dominé son beau Gardien Irie, qu'il avait apprécié son petit corps frétillant sous le sien. Dans la cale du bateau et ses nuits enfiévrées avec son exquise friandise. Et le délicat Prince Yukimura qui avait été un si délicieux Prince.

Il dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à ses souvenirs. Ce dont avait rêvé le Roi Shiraishi durant toute cette année allait devenir une réalité plus merveilleuse que ses rêves les plus licencieux. Avec malice, il fit un clin d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'était qu'un petit démon soumis au plaisir.

Sans pourtant s'être fait annoncé, le Roi Shiraishi fut accueilli à bras ouvert par le père de la Princesse Katsumi. Ce dernier se désespérait des refus successifs de sa fille aux demandes en mariage et les intentions du Roi Shiraishi ne pouvaient que le réjouir. Il était un souverain d'un Royaume puissant. Une telle alliance ne pouvait qu'agréer une telle demande.

« Mais je me dois de vous avertir, Votre Majesté, le prévint le père de la Princesse Katsumi. Ma fille est de fort mauvaise humeur. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous repartiez embarrassé et déçu.

— Votre Majesté, lui sourit le Roi Shiraishi, n'ayez crainte. Mes intentions sont honorables. Indiquez-moi comment accéder à son antichambre et laissez-moi faire le reste. »

Elle était assise à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Jamais la Princesse Katsumi n'avait paru au Roi Shiraishi si belle, si désirable. Chaque mèches de ses longs cheveux semblaient être des fils de soie d'or, sa peau satinée à la teinte opaline si exquise au toucher, et sa généreuse poitrine et cet esprit fier et libre. Sa douce petite Princesse.

Avec la plus grande précaution, le Roi Shiraishi s'approcha d'elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses grands yeux. Surprise, la Princesse sursauta, effrayée.

« Qui ose me faire cela? Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

— Le seul prétendant que vous n'oseriez jamais éconduire, lui souffla le Roi à son oreille. Celui que votre cœur a toujours appelé de ses vœux et qui vous a entendu après des mois de séparation. Et qui désormais, ne vous quittera plus et que vous ne quitterez plus.

— Shiraishi! » s'écria la Princesse en se levant.

Heureuse comme elle ne l'avait été depuis si longtemps, la Princesse aux cheveux d'or l'enlaça, l'embrassant avec une fougue et une ardeur qui témoignaient de son désir pour le Roi.

« Vous avez eu mon message, lui murmura de nouveau la Princesse. Vous avez su que je vous aimais encore et encore, malgré tous ces mois qui se sont passés. Vous allez vraiment me faire une demande en mariage?

— Une demande, Princesse? Non, pas une demande mais un ordre! S'exclama le Roi Shiraishi en souriant malicieusement. Vous allez devenir ma Reine et mon amante. Pas juste ma radieuse esclave ou ma redoutable Maîtresse. Non, vous allez être mienne comme je serai vôtre désormais. »

De nouveau, il l'embrassa et, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un long, très long sommeil, le visage de sa bien-aimée sembla reprendre le petit regard espiègle qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux esclaves entravés dans la cale du bateau.

« Je vais aller donner satisfaction à mon Père le Roi, lui déclara-t-elle dans un petit rire entendu. Le soulager en lui disant que je serai votre femme et je reviendrais à vous. Attendez-moi là. »

Avec tout autant de malice qui pétillait dans son regard, la jolie Princesse s'éclipsa.

Quand elle fut de retour, la jeune femme verrouilla la porte avant de regarder avec amour son fiancé.

« Vous m'avez apporté un petit cadeau, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda la Princesse qui se rapprocha en souriant.

— Vous avez deviné juste, mon cœur, lui répondit le Roi Shiraishi en sortant un phallus de cuir et des pinces en or de sa poche. Approchez-vous donc. Il faut que vous soyez préparée le plus convenablement possible pour ma couche royale. »

Radieuse, la jeune Princesse fit quelques pas avant que le Roi ne glisse la main dans son étroit corsage. Avec autant de fermeté que de tendresse, il lui crocheta un téton puis l'autre avant de lui jeter un regard empli de désir. La jeune femme crut devenir folle. Des sensations familières fourmillèrent dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« Vous êtes sans pitié », lui chuchota la Princesse Katsumi.

Souriant, le Roi Shiraishi souleva ses lourdes jupes de velours pour atteindre l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, de ses obsessions. Avec précaution, il appliqua la troisième pince qu'il tenait à la main sur les lèvres débordant de cette sève de volupté qu'il désirait savourer.

Avec tout autant de précaution et de tendresse, le Roi Shiraishi fit pénétrer lentement le phallus de cuir dans la petite fente que seul Yukimura avait eu le privilège de découvrir et d'explorer, un sanctuaire que lui seul serait désormais en droit de revendiquer comme l'unique Maître des lieux.

« Ma chère, il est temps de prendre congé, lui fit le Roi avec un grand sourire. Partons de ce pas pour mon Royaume. Nous allons célébrer le plus rapidement possible notre mariage et proclamer notre union à la face du monde. »

La prenant dans ses bras, le jeune Roi et sa délicieuse fiancée sortirent du château. Le beau cheval alezane de la Princesse était prêt mais le Roi ne la fit pas installer sur sa monture. Il préférait l'avoir sur ses genoux.

Ainsi, le monde s'évanouit doucement à mesure que les deux fiancés approchaient du Royaume de Shiraishi. Plus de Roi Sasaki, plus de Prince Héritier, aucune Dame, aucun Seigneur ni Capitaine de la Garde ne viendraient entre eux pour les arracher l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux pour découvrir une sensualité véritablement amoureuse et de la porter à des altitudes dont nul n'avait idée.

« Nous avons tant à découvrir ensemble, mon tendre amour, lui chuchota le Roi Shiraishi. Et je vais finir par tant vous aimer.

— Je vous appartiens enfin, lui répondit la jeune Princesse en écho. Et pourtant, j'ignore tout du sens de ces mots. Je vais enfin découvrir ce sens si mystérieux. De toute les captivités, ce sera la pire et la plus dénuée d'espoir. Et malgré cela, ce sera la plus exquise.

— Et nous serons heureux, comme le disent les contes de fée, lui susurra Shiraishi.

— Bien plus heureux que quiconque ne puisse l'imaginer », termina la Princesse Katsumi.


	19. Chapitre bonus

Chapitre Spécial Bonus

Les aventures de Sakuno

Durant une année entière, la jolie et adorable petite Princesse Sakuno vécut captive du Palais du Grand Vizir. Une année où, peu à peu, elle découvrit les plaisirs parfumés si délicats et si différents du Château du Roi ou du Village. Une année où elle se surprit à être avide de soumission comme la jeune fille ne l'avait encore imaginé. Une année où elle se découvrit une passion secrète et interdite pour le beau Prince Héritier Sanada. Ils eurent de nombreuses occasions pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Ce dernier avoua à la Princesse Sakuno que cet apprentissage qu'il n'avait jamais connu en tant qu'esclave au Château de son père le Roi était encore plus riche d'enseignements qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Quand je dominais, lui expliqua le Prince Sanada, cela me semblait à la fois quelque chose de naturel et pourtant de si mystérieux. Je crois que je ne saisissais pas pourquoi, au fond, des personnes de hautes naissances, qui étaient dans le monde, nos égaux, pouvaient ainsi obéir, chercher à nous plaire et à accepter le moindre de nos caprices et de nos fantaisies. Beaucoup de ces gens auraient pu se rebeller contre nos coutumes mais jamais, cette situation ne s'est produite. Comme si, coupés du monde extérieur qui les faisait homme dans le sens lignage du terme, les rendaient hommes dans le sens de la chair. Libérés du lourd protocole qui entoure un fils ou une fille de souverain, par l'exposition constante de leur nudité, tous les fantasmes les plus secrets, les songes les plus inavouables pouvaient enfin s'exprimer dans la soumission. »

La Princesse Sakuno médita longuement ces paroles et était surprise que le Prince Héritier Sanada, si fier, si puissant, si autoritaire parvienne à se soumettre à son tour à la volonté d'autrui. Dans les premiers jours de sa captivité, il avait avoué avoir regretté son choix, aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Mais, la Princesse Katsumi et le Prince Shiraishi, qu'il avait connus au Château, qui avaient atteint tous deux une perfection dans leurs servitude respectives chacun à leur manière avec une rapidité d'apprentissage qui avait surpris même le Roi. Chacun d'entre eux brillaient et suscitaient une admiration chez les autres esclaves qui les enviaient de pouvoir servir leurs Maîtres avec une telle finesse, une grande élégance et une puissante sensualité. Et pourtant, ils avaient été tous deux si différents. La Princesse Katsumi qui possédait une telle maîtrise d'elle-même, de ses émotions que le Prince Sanada avait prédit à la Princesse Sakuno qui ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui :

« Si on lui donnait la chance d'être Dame à la Cour, la Princesse Katsumi deviendrait une Maîtresse implacable sans ciller tout en prenant plaisir à inverser les rôles. »

Quant au Prince Shiraishi, émanait de toute sa personne une trompeuse tranquillité, une apparente nonchalance qui cachait parfaitement le Maître en devenir, sévère, exigeant mais empli d'amour pour celui qui saura susciter son intérêt.

« Le Prince Shiraishi m'a tout de suite fasciné, confessa le Prince Héritier Sanada. Il était l'esclave de mon père après une éducation auprès de mon frère, le Seigneur Tezuka. Il était parfait, il accomplissait tous les tours qu'on exigeait de lui avec une étonnante distinction dans une situation des plus dégradantes, il se soumettait volontiers à tous les jeux qui amusaient les courtisans et les nobles. Mais mon père sentait que le Prince Shiraishi avait renfermé une partie de son cœur. Comme pour se préserver de l'engloutissement auquel la servitude peut parfois mener et pouvoir porter un œil critique sur ses Maîtres et Maîtresses. Et j'ai su, quand il s'est enfui, qu'il voulait, non pas nous défier. Enfin, pas directement. Mais il voulait mettre son propre cœur à l'épreuve de la soumission. Imaginez-vous courir nu dans la forêt avec les soldats de l'armée à vos trousses. Jamais vous ne pouvez ressentir autant votre état de nudité qu'en ces moments, la puissance et la force de vos Maître dans chaque parcelle de votre corps, jusque dans les moindres replis de votre âme. Peu d'esclaves franchissent délibérément le pas et ceux qui le font, nous savons qu'ils sont probablement de futurs Maîtres ou Maîtresses en devenir. Même la Princesse Katsumi l'envisageait.

— Pourtant, objecta la Princesse aux longs cheveux auburn, j'ai voulu m'enfuir et je ne ressens pas ce désir de dominer. Au contraire, je me sentirai si jalouse de l'esclave que je punirai de la souffrance que je lui inflige que… oui, je ne veux pas vraiment avoir un esclave, ce que je veux, c'est être une esclave.

— Peut être aviez-vous besoin de vous enfuir pour confirmer vos propres sensations, répondre à vos plus profondes interrogations », suggéra le Prince Sanada.

Ils parvenaient à discuter encore longuement, quand ils n'étaient pas surveillés. Ils se demandaient ce que vivaient leurs compagnons d'infortune, à commencer les Princes Yukimura, Shiraishi et la pulpeuse Princesse Katsumi.

Malheureusement, le Prince Héritier Sanada et la Princesse Sakuno ne surent pas que leurs compagnons auxquels ils portaient un regard admiratif étaient depuis longtemps loin des Terres étranges et exotiques du Sultan.

Durant toute cette année, la Princesse Sakuno fut délicieusement initiée à des amours inconnus dans les bras du Prince Sanada. En effet, le Grand Vizir prenait visiblement un immense plaisir à les observer durant leurs ébats, à se délecter de leurs découvertes à tous deux de l'intensité de leur désir alors qu'il les fouettait pendant que le corps du Prince Sanada s'emparait de l'intimité de la jolie et adorable petite Princesse aux longs cheveux roux. Puis, avec célérité, le Maître des lieux les attachaient tous deux au pied de son lit avant de les laisser encore pantelant de volupté. Peu à peu, ce pauvre Prince Sanada était devenu un esclave magnifique et, souvent, il repensait aux sages paroles de la Princesse Katsumi :

« Vous êtes une pierre encore brute mais la soumission taillera un magnifique diamant qui brillera de mille feux. »

Qu'elle avait eu tant raison! Avait-il songé en touchant du bout des doigts les zébrures rosâtres laissées par les morsures du fouet. Il n'avait pu croire qu'il serait capable d'endurer ces exquises tortures. Et voila que lui, le Prince Héritier du Royaume aux coutumes sensuelles et à la discipline rigoureuse mais délicieuse, réclamait cette même discipline pour lui-même, pour former son caractère encore novice finalement, en matière de domination. Quant à la Princesse Sakuno, chaque journée passée dans cet univers étrange l'édifiait chaque jour dans son désir de plaire à son Maître le Grand Vizir tout en les redoutant. Le souvenir de Sire Ryoma qui semblait tant inquiet et qui manquait cruellement de fermeté la faisait sourire. Au Village, sous le fouet de la redoutable Maîtresse Shiba, elle avait déjà goûté à une discipline et une sévérité de fer qui avait imprégné son caractère encore ingénu et inexpérimenté. La dangereuse Maîtresse Shiba avec ces désirs indicibles l'avait éveillée à ses désirs les plus intimes et les plus secrets et lui avait enseigné la manière de mettre en valeur son petit côté adorable. Désormais, entre les griffes du Grand Vizir, la jeune femme avait pu briller à sa façon, dans les bras du Prince Sanada, loin des contraintes qu'elle avait connues contre le corps de Sire Ryoma.

L'année entière s'était écoulée sans que les deux esclaves ne l'aient véritablement réalisé. Un matin, après avoir été nourris par les serviteurs, le Prince Héritier Sanada et la Princesse Sakuno pâlirent subitement lorsqu'ils virent le Grand Vizir se présenter à eux suivi de deux émissaires vêtus à l'occidental. Instant qu'ils l'avaient rêvé parfois autant qu'ils l'avaient redouté, ils comprenaient tous deux que leurs servitudes au service sur les Terres du Sultan était arrivée à son terme.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la Princesse Sakuno sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et baissa la tête pour dissimuler son chagrin. Cet endroit était si raffiné, si élégant, que la jeune femme se demanda comment elle pourrait retrouver son monde natal, la morgue des nobles et aristocratiques qu'elle avait pourtant eu l'habitude de côtoyer, quitter le silence apaisant du Palais du Grand Vizir, les créatures frissonnantes et délicieuses si différentes des femmes puissantes de son univers d'origine. Dans un ultime effort, elle parvint à calmer les battements de son cœur et à se résigner à se soumettre à son destin. Le Prince Héritier Sanada, au contraire, afficha ouvertement son regret de quitter cet endroit exotique. Durant cette année, il n'avait jamais songer à rien d'autre qu'à plaire à son Maître. Pourrait-il regagner sa place de Prince Héritier avec toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombait de par sa naissance et les obligations de ses fonctions?

« Vos Altesses, déclara l'un des émissaires après que le Grand Vizir s'eut retiré et les eut salué avec un regard empli de regret et de reconnaissance, comme le prévoient les accords entre le Royaume de sa Majesté le Roi Sasaki et l'Empire d'Orient du Sultan, les esclaves ayant effectué leur année de service auprès de sa Gracieuse Altesse, vont voir leur peine commuée pour revenir sous le service du Roi. Je vous prierai, vos Altesses, de nous suivre dès à présent. »

D'un geste pour contrer toute protestation, le second émissaire musela les deux esclaves qui voulurent refuser de les suivre.

« Je vous prie de nous pardonner, murmura l'émissaire avant de s'adresser directement au Prince Héritier Sanada. Mais votre Altesse, votre père tient à ce que vous reveniez le plus rapidement au Château. C'est un ordre absolu que même vous, devez vous soumettre. »

La traversée en mer fut triste pour les deux esclaves qui ressentaient une douleur et une souffrance profondes. Par chance, c'était le Capitaine de la Garde Yanagi et le Seigneur Tokugawa qui dirigeaient cette mission. Grâce à eux, le Prince Héritier Sanada, encore esclave durant la traversée en mer jusqu'à ce que le bateau mouille au port, et la jolie Princesse Sakuno surent absolument tout du destin des Princes Shiraishi, Yukimura et de la Princesse Katsumi. A l'écoute du récit lorsqu'ils s'étaient ouvertement rebellé lors de la mission, la Princesse aux cheveux auburn ne put réprimer un grand sourire à cette évocation. Cela ressemblait véritablement à la Princesse Katsumi, tout ce que cette femme ombrageuse, insolemment sûre d'elle et de ses souhaits s'était révélée véritablement au cours de ce séjour sur les Terres du Sultan. Le Seigneur Tokugwa l'interrogea à ce propos.

« La Princesse Katsumi m'a toujours intriguée, finit par avouer la jeune Princesse. Bien qu'elle soit arrivée après moi au Château, elle semblait déjà avoir cerné le sens de sa servitude et de ses propres exigences. Elle avait déjà une assurance qui était sans commune mesure avec la plupart des esclaves. Et cette assurance lui permettait de jouir pleinement de pouvoir plaire à un Maître ou à une Maîtresse. Mais, malgré cela, la Princesse Katsumi ne consentait qu'à donner son corps. Elle refusait de donner son âme, la seule chose, selon ses propres mots, qui était le seul bien auquel pouvait prétendre un esclave. Je crois que si je possédais le droit de choisir mon Maître ou ma Maîtresse, ce serait sans aucune sorte d'hésitation la Princesse Katsumi que je choisirai. »

Pensif, le Seigneur Tokugawa sembla méditer longuement sur ces paroles avant de révéler que la Princesse Katsumi allait épouser sous peu le Roi Shiraishi. Médusés par la nouvelle de cette annonce qui, au fond, dussent-il en convenir, n'était peut être pas si surprenant que ça, les deux esclaves regrettèrent amèrement de ne pouvoir questionner les deux intéressés sur leurs parcours à chacun, afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comprendre le cheminement de leurs réflexions, de leur destin, qu'ils avaient pris et choisi de façon implacable et apparemment sans ciller. Sans doute, ne possédaient-ils pas la dimension d'esprit qu'avaient le Roi Shiraishi et la Princesse Katsumi.

D'autres profondes réflexions occupèrent leurs esprits durant cette traversée en mer. Le Prince Héritier Sanada se demandait quel sort échoirait à la Princesse Sakuno. Durant toute cette année où il avait appris à la connaître intimement et ce, sur plusieurs points de vue, le Prince Sanada avait éprouvé une attirance puissante pour la jeune fille. Bien sûr, le jeune fils du Roi avait aimé posséder d'autres esclaves, y compris la Princesse Katsumi qu'il avait initiée aux coutumes de plaisir et de sensualité en vigueur à sa Cour. Mais cette adorable petite rouquine, cette exquise Princesse avait éveillé quelque chose en lui que le Prince Sanada ne parvenait à nommer. Du moins, consciemment. Était-ce cela, l'amour véritable? Ce doux affolement de son cœur quand ses pensées l'entraînaient vers les souvenirs de leurs ébats dans la chambre du Grand Vizir? Cette volupté encore plus intense quand le Prince Sanada sentait son petit corps dodu onduler sous ses coups de reins, sa douce voix gémissant de plaisir, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules et son regard tellement innocent quand la jeune femme parvenait au sommet des puissants orgasmes qu'elle vivait dans ses caresses?

Quant à la Princesse Sakuno, elle aussi sentait confusément que ses sentiments pour le ténébreux Prince Sanada avaient changé, évolué profondément au cours de ce voyage au bout des sens, dans un univers exotique et extatique, empli de délices auxquels elle avait dû renoncer quand les deux émissaires avaient annoncé la fin de leur servitude sur les Terres du Sultan. Elle n'éprouvait plus le désir de servir Sire Ryoma, il avait perdu tout l'attrait de ce qui l'avait attiré au début de leurs amours interdits durant la dernière guerre. Certes, en matière de soumission et de domination, le Prince Sanada avait découvert bien des choses qu'il ignorait au final. Mais ils avaient appris ensemble comment être l'esclave qu'ils rêvaient d'être, affronté les moments de doutes et d'angoisse ensemble. Ils avaient fini par créer un lien unique, étrange, puissant que tous deux désiraient voir perdurer une fois revenu sur les terres du Roi Sasaki. Mais c'était le Roi Sasaki qui était le seul Maître à décider quel esclave servirait quel Maître.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au Port, la Princesse Sakuno vit que le Prince Sanada dut revêtir ses vêtements d'apparat pour aller à la rencontre de son père le Roi. Avec douleur, le Prince Sanada embrassa la jolie jeune fille, les larmes inondant son visage. Pour la première fois, la Princesse Sakuno se sentit si seule et si désolée à l'idée qu'ils ne franchiraient pas côte à côte les grilles du Château qu'elle voulut se mettre à pleurer abondamment. Mais elle put refreiner son chagrin car elle savait que c'était plus dur encore pour le Prince Héritier Sanada de devoir redevenir le Maître alors que, durant une année complète, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se soucier de faire plaisir au Grand Vizir.

« Je suis heureux de vous retrouver, mon cher fils, déclara le Roi Sasaki au Prince Héritier Sanada devant un parterre de nobles et d'aristocrates. Et je vous félicite, Seigneur Tokugawa et mon cher Capitaine de la Garde, Yanagi, pour le succès de cette mission.

— Merci, votre Majesté, firent les deux intéressés en saluant bien bas.

— J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous savez que le Roi Shiraishi, du Royaume de Shitenhoji a demandé avec succès la main de la Princesse Katsumi. Les fêtes de leur mariage seront célébrées dans un mois et mes fils et moi-même avons l'immense honneur d'en être les invités. »

Une ovation s'éleva de la foule à cette annonce. Les deux anciens esclaves avaient marqué de leurs présences durant leurs apprentissages, chacun à sa façon, avaient brillé, surpris par leurs finesses et leur beauté.

Le Prince Héritier Sanada, entouré par ses deux frères et sa sœur, scruta la foule avant de retrouver la petite Princesse Sakuno sous la garde d'un des soldats de son père le Roi. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à son père du désir de prendre la jolie et adorable jeune fille comme sa servante pour l'année de servitude qui lui restait à faire. D'ailleurs, l'oserait-il? Le Prince Héritier voulait plus que cela.

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée de l'antichambre du Roi. Le Prince Héritier Sanada devait s'entretenir avec son père de son séjour sur les Terres du Sultan. Depuis son retour, le jeune Prince Héritier n'avait eu cette occasion tant son arrivée avait provoqué une liesse et une curiosité parmi les membres de la Cour, des membres du gouvernement de son père le Roi. Il voulait lui parler de la Princesse Sakuno avec qui, il n'avait, malheureusement pu s'entretenir depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Château. Quelque chose au fond de lui refusait qu'elle revienne à Sire Ryoma, lui-même affranchi depuis peu de sa servitude au Village alors qu'il avait fait parti des heureux élus de la Fêtes de Saint Jean. Une coupe de vin dans la main, le nouvel esclave de son père, le Gardien Irie avait gagné les faveurs du Roi alors qu'il avait été emmené par le sauvetage de la Princesse Katsumi, du Prince Shiraishi devenu à son tour Roi depuis peu, et du Prince Yukimura récemment affranchi à son tour. Le Prince Sanada se demanda comment tout cela avait été possible. Il ignorait tant du destin qui avait uni ces trois-là une année auparavant. Tant de temps s'était passé et les gens qu'il avait jadis côtoyé avaient continué à vivre leur destinée exceptionnelle.

« Mon fils, quel bonheur de te revoir parmi nous, lui fit le souverain en pénétrant dans la salle avant de se diriger vers son fils, les serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

— Moi aussi, Père, répondit le Prince Héritier, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

— Mais pas autant que depuis que tu es séparé de la Princesse Sakuno, n'est-ce pas? L'interrogea le souverain.

— La Princesse Sakuno… »

Le Prince Héritier hésita. Lui et la délicieuse petite rouquine avaient vécu des aventures sensuelles dont il voulait garder cachées dans son cœur, y compris aux yeux de son père le Roi.

« Il faut que tu saches, mon fils, reprit le Roi en détournant les yeux, pour la première fois affichant une gêne que ne connaissait pas le Prince Sanada. La Princesse Sakuno a été affranchie de sa servitude.

— Quoi? S'écria le Prince Sanada, sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est… impossible!

— Malheureusement, si, mon fils, lui répliqua le Roi. Je savais que vous étiez très… proches sur les Terres du Sultan. Et je savais que tu vivrais mal le fait qu'elle redevienne l'esclave attitrée du Seigneur Ryoma… Ou d'un autre d'ailleurs.

— Mais… Père… »

Le Prince Sanada crut son monde s'écrouler autours de lui et il se souvint des cris de certains esclaves lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'on levait leur servitude au Château ou même au Village. Il eut en cet instant de pousser les mêmes cris de protestations. Sa chère petite Princesse! Voila qu'on lui arrachait la personne qui lui avait fait prendre conscience d'un amour sincère et véritable après l'avoir enlevé d'un monde dans lequel il s'était senti libre, plus libre que jamais! Ce n'était pas de ces amours furtifs, éphémères avec des esclaves parfois si ordinaires qu'on venait à les oublier lorsqu'ils rentraient dans leurs Royaumes respectifs. Non, le Prince Sanada avait la chance, l'immense privilège de vivre des aventures extraordinaires, si exotiques avec les personnes qui l'avaient plus fascinés, qui l'avaient éveillés doucement aux mystères du désir et de la volupté. Soudain, ils lui semblèrent tous si lointains. Plus lointains que le Prince Sanada ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« Mon fils, je comprends que cela t'est difficile, ces nouvelles situations, mais il faut te montrer à la hauteur de ta fonction et de ton rang. C'est pour cela que j'ai affranchi la Princesse Sakuno et ai ordonné son retour sur les Terres de sa famille cet après-midi, pendant la ta fête de retour. Elle doit être de retour dans son Château désormais. »

S'effondrant dans le fauteuil, lâchant la coupe de vin dont le liquide se répandit au sol, le Prince Sanada se sentit anéanti. Cependant, le visage désolé de son père à la vue du désespoir de son fils s'éclaira d'un léger sourire.

« Cependant, mon fils, il te reste une chance, continua le Roi Sasaki en ramassant la coupe et le reposant sur le guéridon.

— Quelle chance? Demanda le Prince. Je ferai ce que je dois faire, en tant que votre fils et votre Héritier… Mais…

— Laisse-moi donc finir! Il semblerait que ton impatience n'ait pas été entièrement corrigée sur les Terres du Sultan, lui fit son père avec malice. Si tu aimes vraiment la Princesse Sakuno, sache que son père ne serait pas opposé à ce qu'elle revienne ici.

— Mais la loi nous interdit de reprendre une ancienne esclave, objecta Sanada.

— Qui te parle qu'elle revienne en tant qu'esclave? » lui fit le Roi avec un sourire plus large.

Soudain, le Prince Sanada comprit. Il comprit les raisons de l'affranchissement de la Princesse Sakuno alors qu'ils revenaient à peine de leur captivité sur les Terres du Sultan. La seule façon de se réunir à nouveau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour l'éternité.

« Vous voulez dire… Que je la demande en mariage? Bredouilla le Prince Héritier d'une voix qui ne croyait pas une telle chose possible.

— La Princesse Sakuno est issue d'une antique dynastie, elle est une très jolie Princesse, elle a reçu une éducation qui n'a aucune équivalence et elle est très sincèrement amoureuse de toi. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'opposer à l'union entre mon fils et elle. Elle fera une grande Reine, comme ta mère. »

La voix du Roi se brisa durant un instant. Le Prince Sanada savait que ses parents étaient profondément épris l'un de l'autre et elle avait été une grande Reine. Sa mort avait été une tragédie pour son Père le Roi qui n'avait jamais voulu se remarier. Oui, la Princesse Sakuno serait une Reine parfaite. Sa Reine.

« Ton cheval est prêt, lui fit le Roi. Comme pour la Princesse Katsumi, tu te rendras au Château du père de la Princesse Sakuno et tu lui feras ta demande en mariage.

— Je vous remercie, infiniment, Père », fit le Prince Sanada avant de descendre précipitamment dans la cour du Château, monter son cheval avant de partir au triple galop.

Elle avait longtemps pleuré mais la Princesse Sakuno s'était résignée à son destin. Alors que son cortège parvenait à peine aux frontières du Royaume Sasaki, elle crut entendre la voix du Prince Sanada. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait rêver.

« Princesse Sakuno! Princesse Sakuno! »

Se retournant, la jeune fille crut qu'elle était encore dans un songe merveilleux et impossible. Mais non! C'était bien le Prince Sanada qui galopait vers elle à toute allure.

« Votre Altesse? Bafouilla la Princesse aux longs cheveux roux avant de descendre de son cheval. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

— Ma Princesse, attendez! Ne partez pas! Lui fit le Prince Sanada d'un ton implorant dans de descendre à son tour prestement de sa monture.

— C'est impossible! Soupira la Princesse Sakuno. J'ai été affranchie.

— Oui, je sais. J'ai été anéanti quand je l'ai appris, lui révéla le Prince Sanada. Mais il existe un moyen pour que nous soyons jamais séparé. »

Le séduisant Prince s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« Princesse Sakuno, accepteriez-vous d'être ma Reine et mon épouse bien-aimée? »

Totalement surprise par cette demande inattendue, la jeune et jolie Princesse rougit de bonheur. Jamais, à ce moment-là, la Princesse Sakuno ne parut aussi belle et aussi désirable aux yeux de son Prince.

En souriant, elle se jeta dans ses bras, les jours baignées de larmes, son cœur débordant de bonheur. Elle qui avait cru, il y a encore une heure, être séparée de cet homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, avec qui elle avait trouvé un délice de bonheur dans ses bras et qu'elle croyait devoir renoncé, elle allait devenir sa femme. Riant et pleurant à la fois, ce fut dans ses baisers qu'elle lui donna sa réponse. Elle allait devenir la femme du Prince Sanada. Et tous deux comprirent la leçon de leurs aventures sur les Terres du Sultant, eurent la réponse à leurs nombreuses interrogations sur l'amour, le désir grâce à cet apprentissage sans prix du corps et de l'esprit, dans la douleur et la soumission. Comme le disent les contes de fée, ils seraient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et bien plus que quiconque ne pourrait l'imaginer.

FIN


End file.
